


Midt i noe han ikke visste han ville være i

by pagnilagni



Series: P3-aksjonen [7]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Safari, Serengeti
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 62,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Here we go again!Nok en P3-aksjonsfic, egentlig var planen å få den ferdig før årets aksjon, eller iallfall poste før den, men andre prosjekter spiste tiden min - så da blir det nå.Det blir ikke en one-shot, kan jeg i alle fall si. Prompts avsløres som vanlig i tv-aksjonsficene mine etterhvert som de kommer - og til en forandring velger jeg å vente med alt av tagging også. Muhahahaha!Men det vil ikke dukke opp shiftere, gravide menn eller varulver, og ikke blir det crossover heller - verken i klær eller univers.Trur eg.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: P3-aksjonen [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1172930
Comments: 690
Kudos: 139





	1. Fake

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again!  
Nok en P3-aksjonsfic, egentlig var planen å få den ferdig før årets aksjon, eller iallfall poste før den, men andre prosjekter spiste tiden min - så da blir det nå. 
> 
> Det blir ikke en one-shot, kan jeg i alle fall si. Prompts avsløres som vanlig i tv-aksjonsficene mine etterhvert som de kommer - og til en forandring velger jeg å vente med alt av tagging også. Muhahahaha! 
> 
> Men det vil ikke dukke opp shiftere, gravide menn eller varulver, og ikke blir det crossover heller - verken i klær eller univers.
> 
> Trur eg.

“Jeeez.” 

Heten slår mot ham når han vakler ut av flyet på den lille flyplassen. Den varme luften gir ham hetetokter, trangen til å nappe i t-skjorten for å lufte er øyeblikkelig. Han er støl i hele kroppen, knærne verker etter at han har sittet sammenkrøket i det lille flyet. Han stanser nedenfor flytrappen og ser seg rundt.

Den enkle flystripen med humpete, grå betongelementer omkranset av rød sand og tørre savanner. Det tilårskomne flyet som ristet under hele landingen. Flyskroget er grålig med burgunder-røde striper, interiøret matcher stripene. Det var festet gaffa-tape på tvers av takhimlingen, han håpte det bare var det grålige skai-trekket som hadde revnet. Døren foran var sikret med en karabinkrok, og han hørte stuerne dunke for å få lukket lasteluken da de brutalt dyttet inn bagasjen. Tre av dem skjøv en kasse hardt inn mens den fjerde forsøkte å få lukket luken.

Han satt med lukkede øyne og tviholdt i armlenene mens han bet seg i underleppen under landingen. “You may leave the plane now”, hadde flyvertinnen i den litt for trange khakifargede uniformen som presset brystene hennes opp og frem sagt til ham da alle de andre passasjerene var på vei ut. Han ristet forvirret på hodet og samlet sammen sakene sine, trakk jeansjakken rundt seg, det er for varmt for den, men han orket ikke pakke den ned i vesken. Han var fortsatt litt kvalm av den lunkne ølen og de små flakene med halvt knust potetgull med eddiksmak flyvertinnen hadde servert dem under den altfor lange turen fra den store flyplassen. De hadde flydd over milevis med savanner, sletter, gress, noen trær, kaktuser, vann, i lav høyde, så lavt at de flere ganger hadde sett dyreflokker og til og med enkeltdyr. Det minte ham om et spill han hadde spilt med niesen på nettbrettet hennes, et Duplo-fly som humpet opp og ned over bakken på vei til en bursdagsfeiring.

Piloten lemper ryggsekker, kofferter og lastekasser fra flyet over i en skranglete tralle, et par lokalt ansatte i posete kjeledress står klare til å dra den inn. De mørke ansiktene glinser av svette. Han kjenner dråpene renne nedover pannen og ryggen selv, de blander seg med solkremen, det svir når den salte væsken treffer øynene. Han angrer på at han tok på seg jakken, men orker ikke ta den av igjen nå, han er for sliten, kroppen orker snart ikke mer. Han har reist for lenge, dette er for langt, det er latterlig.

Det føles som en tabbe å dra. Det hadde føltes som en god ide å hive seg med på konkurransen, en luksusreise til Tanzania, men han er allerede lei. Lengter hjem til leiligheten sin, sengen, til å sitte alene i stillheten i høstkalde Oslo. Lengter etter å kunne krype sammen under dynen, en kjølig dyne i mørket, de sjeldne bilene i gatestubben utenfor leiligheten, noen festglade mennesker på vei hjem, men det er et stille område.

Dessuten må han tisse. Han kjente det like før han gikk på flyet, men han så ikke noe toalett i nærheten, ingen av de grå dørene hadde de universelle symbolene, bare anonyme nummer og klumpete låser. Det var toaletter ved kiosken han hadde kjøpt en kaffe i, den var sur og lunken og hjalp noen øyeblikk mot trøttheten som ség inn over ham. Men han hadde allerede passert sikkerhetskontrollen like ved gaten, og han var ikke sikker på om de ville slippe ham inn igjen om han gikk utenfor sperringene. Han hadde tenkt å gå på do på flyet, men da han kom ombord var det åpenbart at det ikke fantes slike fasiliteter der.

Det gikk bra på flyet. Han satt så sammenklemt at alt presset på og ingenting kunne komme ut uansett. Nå kjenner han at det sprenger så det gjør vondt. Han biter tennene sammen og strammer musklene for å tvinge kroppen til å ikke slippe det ut, han går stivt, det kjennes ut som han vralter.

Det ligger en lav murbygning med blikktak et stykke bortenfor flystripen. De andre passasjerene er allerede på vei inn. Han hører stemmer der inne, det er vel der de skal møte opp, tenker han. Han heiser den lille bagen litt lenger opp på skulderen og går dit, håper han finner en do der inne mens de andre får utlevert bagasjen sin. Han har pakket lett, ser ikke poenget med å drasse med seg masse klær. Han har med noen t-skjorter, en shorts, en bukse til kjølige kvelder, selv om han ikke tror på at det kan bli kjølig her, og en skjorte hun insisterte på at han måtte ha med i tilfelle de måtte kle seg om til middag. Og reiseapoteket, naturligvis, mappen med malariamedisin, antibiotika, smertestillende, plaster, bandasjer, desinfeksjonsmiddel, nesten alt tenkelig han kan trenge her ute i bushen.

“Toilet? Is there a bathroom here?”  
Den første han spør ser uforstående på ham, den neste begynner å rope og peke, en annen rister på hodet og roper noe, straks etter er det tre andre menn ved siden av ham. De drar ham ivrig av gårde mot døren på den andre siden av bygningen, og han forsøker protestere. “Only toilet, I only need to use the bathroom. Not go outside.” Men de trekker ham i retning et skur bortenfor bygningen de er i. Når de viser ham inn i det trange, mørke rommet, kjenner han straks hvor han er. Stanken av gammel urin slår mot ham, lukten vekker minner han trodde han ikke hadde. Et øyeblikk tror han at han står foran et hull i det røde jordgulvet, men når øynene venner seg til det svaket lyset fra åpningene oppunder bølgeblikktaket på motsatt side ser han at det er en porselenslatrine, med plass for beina, en spylemekanisme. Det står en rød plastbøtte med vann i det ene hjørnet, til å vaske seg, kanskje, han vet ikke. Han rynker på pannen og biter tennene sammen, pisser, bestemmer seg for at han venter med alt annet til senere. Når nå det er.

Han stønner lavt over at han har endt opp her. Etter å ha reist i nesten et døgn, innser han nok en gang at han burde ha takket nei, ikke akseptert turen bare fordi den var gratis. Men det fristet jo å dra bort, vekk fra stresset hjemme, alene, fra slaps og våt høst, til sol og varme her, til varmen her, oppleve noe annet, bare på grunn av et “like” på instagram.

Men det føles fake. Han er noen timer fra Dar es Salaam, en pulserende storby med skyskrapere og luksusbutikker, med den store flyplassen med glassfasader, air-condition, kaffebarer og McDonalds, en oppmuntring da han landet der, ikke det Afrika han forventet, men en hyggelig overraskelse. Men det var jo ikke dit han skulle, han skulle videre, til den lille flyplassen med hullet i gulvet, på vei til en “luksuslodge”, sa de i konkurransen, han lurer på hva de mener med det, hva det er målt etter. En føkkings safarilodge, med løvesafari og jakt, det er sånt som rike mennesker driver med. Ikke han.

Han har med tegneboken, naturligvis har han det. Men han har nesten ikke orket å åpne den. De blanke arkene glinser hånlig mot ham, som om de ler av at han tror han skal få noe ut av strekene han tegner på dem. Han satt så vidt med den på en av flyplassene, et av de sterile stedene i Europa, flislagt gulv, bråket fra tusenvis av stemmer og annonseringer og lukter, mennesker som for forbi i en støyende strøm av farger og bevegelser. Strekene ble like meningsløse som folkevrimmelen, han greide ikke plukke ut noe som helst, ikke en eneste en av dem kunne han tegne.

Så er han tilbake til heten, til den røde sanden, lydene, noen høner som hakker i bakken like bortenfor, en kvinne med en sykkel full av grønnsaker. Han ser seg om etter de andre. 

De er ikke vanskelige å finne, det er bare å gå etter lyden. 

De fire skvaldrende jentene står og kakler til hverandre, den ene kledd i enkle, rosa klær med stråhatt på hodet, den andre i en glorete grønn og gul kaftan med et matchende skjerf surret som en turban rundt hodet, den tredje i fornuftig shorts og skjorte, mens den fjerde er kledd i tradisjonelle svarte muslimske klær. Han undrer seg over hvor umake de er, samtidig som de er så samstemte.

Det store amerikanske paret har tropehjelmer på hodet og begge er kledd i khaki-shorts, en altfor trang vest, og kortermet skjorte. De snakker høyt på engelsk, diskuterer om dette er den standarden de forventet. Den tyske fyren har kortklipt, mørkt hår, det ser ut som han klippet seg like før han dro. Han har utvasket t-skjorte og tynne, hårete legger som ender i sandaler med brune sokker. Han hadde tenkt å prate med ham, spørre hva han gjorde her ute, men så hadde tyskeren blitt plassert helt fremme i flyet, like ved den amerikanske mannen, mens han selv hadde fått et sete for seg selv bakerst. “We need to distribute the weight”, hadde piloten sagt, flyet hadde vært knapt halvfullt med passasjerer, men desto mer last i lasterommet, så det ut til.

Gruppen står borte ved en hvit minibuss, bulkete med rustflekker og støv, en stor bagasjegrind på taket. De to amerikanerne står og ser på koffertene sine, som om de lurer på hvordan de skal få dem med seg. Tyskeren har allerede løftet sekken sin opp på taket, og en av de kjeledresskledde hjelperne fra flyplassen har klatrer etter for å tjore fast bagasjen, han vifter med armene for å få dem til å trekke unna. Jentene forsøker hjelpe hverandre med å få opp ryggsekkene sine, men de er for lave og får ikke armene høyt nok opp. De andre som står der er litt forvirret for om det er meningen de skal få bagasjen sin opp på egen hånd, eller om noen skal hjelpe dem, det hele ender i kollektiv apati.

En høy, blond mann står ved siden av minibussen. Han er kledd i løse bukser og en beige skjorte som ser altfor varm ut med alle knappene kneppet. De mørke solbrillene dekker øynene, den sammenbitte kjeven fremhever de smale leppene og kløften i haken mens han hilser på de andre gjestene. “Velkommen til _Green Safari Lodge_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg blir som alltid glad for kommentarer og tanker, både om dette kapittelet og de kommende!
> 
> Edit: jeg har valgt å fjerne et navn i historien, fordi det ble med ved en feilredigering. Dere som ikke har sett navnet: hurra, dere får lese ficen slik jeg mente den! Dere andre, som lesre tidlig, får prøve å glemme det?


	2. Midt i det

Fingrene holder krampaktig i bøylen på døren mens minibussen hopper opp og ned på den hullete veien. Han som hentet dem hadde ristet på hodet da en av passasjerene hadde spurt om det var farlig, den trøtte hjernen hans husker ikke om det var den amerikanske mannen eller tyskeren eller kanskje den lyseste av jentene. Dette var ingenting i forhold til regntiden, hadde han sagt og trykket gasspedalen enda litt hardere ned mens passasjerene holdt seg fast.

Musklene verker og han er strengt tatt usikker på om det vil være mulig å rette ut fingrene på høyrehånden når han en eller annen gang kommer ut av dette kjøretøyet. Han er ikke sikker på hvor lenge de har kjørt, han minnes vagt at underbevisstheten hans hørte noen si det tok en time å kjøre til lodgen. Den hvite minibussen er full av mennesker, de lille gruppen fra flyet, og en håndfull lokale, den blonde mannen snakket til dem på det lokale språket, skarpe lyder, korte nikk og oppgitte håndbevegelser, før han pekte inn i bussen, der de trengte seg sammen på de upolstrede benkene bakerst.

Han husker fortsatt følelsen da mannen hilste på ham. Håndtrykket hans var hardt, på grensen til smertefullt, han klemte akkurat litt for hardt. Fingrene hans ble presset mot hverandre, det føltes som om han skar en grimase. Blikket hans kjentes mørkt gjennom brillene, han rynket irritert pannen da han så på dem, idiotiske briller, han skjønner ikke at noen gidder bruke slike briller. 

“Velkommen til _Green Safari Lodge_!” sa han. Der var som om øynene gransket ham bak solbrillene, som om han så at han ikke hørte hjemme her, at han motvillig var sendt hit, at han ikke passet inn.  
Han hadde mumlet et takk og forsøkt trekke hånden til seg. Irritert hadde han konstatert at mannen holdt hånden hans i det samme faste grepet i flere sekunder etterpå. Han så ned på den før han vred seg løs med et bestemt rykk. Han måtte beherske seg for ikke å gni de ømme fingrene etterpå.

Han skotter såvidt mot ham der han sitter i førersetet. Hendene hans holder i rattet, han kan se muskelspillet i armene når han dreier på det, det er ingen servostyring her, han må legge kraft bak bevegelsen. Han ser konsentrert på veien foran seg, det er den samme rødfargede sanden som på flyplassen, fint støv, vet han, bare i hjulsporene ser underlaget fastere ut. Veien er ujevn og bussen hopper opp og ned, uten at det får ham til å senke farten. Noen steder føles det som om minibussen flyr over humpene, før den faller ned til dumpe protester fra fjæringen.

Han kjenner at magen kommer lenger og lenger opp mot halsen. Magemusklene trekker seg sammen i ukontrollerte rykninger. Han svelger for å bli kvitt den sure klumpen som bygger seg opp bak svelget, kanskje fuktigheten fra spyttet hjelper, tenker han. Vannflasken hans er tom for lenge siden. Han kikker lengselsfullt mot vannet som skvulper frem og tilbake i den halvfulle kannen som ligger på hyllen over døren foran ved sjåføren. Synet av det duvende vannet mot siden på kannen gjør ham svimmel og umåtelig tørst. Han tør ikke spørre om han kan drikke det, det var det siste hun sa før han dro, at han ikke måtte drikke vannet, det kunne være parasitter og bakterier i det. Litt irritert hadde han sagt farvel, hun hadde jo rett, selv om han visste om det fra før.

Rysingene går gjennom kroppen, han fryser, huden føles klam, en svettedråpe renner nedover nakken fra hårfestet. Desperat ser han på den fargerike figuren laget av oppklipte metallbiter som dingler fra speilet i frontruten, svelger, konsentrere seg om den, kniper øynene sammen, svelger igjen, det var naturligvis en tabbe å se på figuren som beveger seg i forte små bevegelser der fremme, det gjør humpingen verre. 

Så skjer tre ting nesten samtidig.

Han dyttes brått fremover mot setet foran idet bilen tar en skarp sving mot høyre, før hodet følger bevegelsen til bilen og dunker mot vindusruten.

Han kjenner magen velle opp mot halsen, musklene som trekker seg sammen i krampe og nekter å stoppe, kroppen som forsøker stoppe bevegelsen i magen. Den sviende følelsen i svelget, forventningen om smerten, like før det skjer.

Og jenta med hijaben som holder en plastpose frem under ansiktet hans med den ene armen mens den andre hånden ligger over skulderen hans og holder ham på plass, eller bare holder ham.

Han griper krampaktig tak i kanten på plastposen og kjenner det varme mageinnholdet renne nedover innsiden på den. Den sure lukten slår opp mot nesen hans mens magen trekker seg sammen igjen.

“Går det bra?” spør hun ham. De brune øynene ser på ham, rolige, ikke det medlidende blikket han har sett fra andre, ikke hånlig, ikke irritert, bare rolige, som om dette er en hverdagslig hendelse, en kaffekopp, tenker han, kanskje hun jobber i en kaffebar og spør som om hun ville spurt om han vil ha melk eller sukker.

Han retter seg opp og nikker før han puster ut. Håndbaken blir klissete av den sure væsken han tørker fra leppene, et øyeblikk etter angrer han på at han ikke dro tungen over dem i stedet, før tanken gjør ham kvalm. Den skarpe lukten av parfymert sprit river plutselig i nesen. 

“Her.” Hijab-jenta rekker ham en våtserviett. Det svir når han drar den over munnen, hendene blir kalde, men lukten av spy forsvinner i det minste.

I fremspeilet ser han blikket hans. Øynene himler i noe som sikkert er en blanding av hån og oppgitt bekymring for at han skal spy i setet. Mentalt løfter han plastposen for å vise at han har spydd i den, før magen vrenger seg i en ny brekning og han kjenner den rolige hånden stryke nedover ryggen igjen. 

Minibussen setter ned farten og kjører i små svinger mellom de store hullene i veien. Skyggene utenfor begynner å bli mørkere, legger han plutselig merke til. Så tar de en krapp sving, han kjenner sammentrekningene i magen mens han tviholder på plastposen mellom beina og lurer på hvordan han skal få åpnet den uten å søle, om han husket å brette kanten så ikke det som rant ned på innsiden er spredt over hele åpningen.

Foran dem står en lang, hvit murbygning. Silhuetten av det stråtekte taket er mørk mot den brennende himmelen der solen er i ferd med å gå ned. Stillheten når den durende bilmotoren slås av er nesten øredøvende, selv om luften er full av lyder, utrop og kakling fra passasjerene, roping på et fremmed språk, hjertelige hilsener, lyden av sikader og susingen i trærne. Fortumlet forsøker han dra det inn, forvirret kjenner han at han står midt i det, i Afrika, midt i noe han ikke visste han ville være i.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for mottakelsen! Blir mottakelsen på lodgen like hjertelig? Greier vår venn her å håndtere den ekle posen eller blir det krise? 
> 
> Jeg har aldri vært i Tanzania eller i Serengeti. All min informasjon her er hentet fra internett, og jeg er helt sikker på at alle mine vestlige fordommer skinner gjennom og at det ekte Afrika, hva nå det er, er helt forskjellig. Likevel velger jeg å poste dette, og jeg håper jeg greier å lage en stemning som hensetter deg til et Afrika jeg beskriver, landsbygd, ikke det moderne med skyskrapere i glass og kjøpesentra som går våre egne en høy gang, med urbane ansamlinger av skur og blikktak, rekkehus med vannpumpe ved baktrappa og togstasjon like utenfor, villaområder med basseng, grønne plener og høye murer med piggtråd og glassbiter. 
> 
> Det finnes nok noen flekker av det “primitive” fortsatt, med manuell innsjekk og latrine utenfor ankomsthallen, og en safarilodge midt ute i et ingenting fullt av villdyr. Det er bare sjeldnere enn for 20 år siden. 
> 
> Bare husk at Afrika er et av kontinentene med størst økning i antall mobiltelefoner - de ER online, de HAR de samme tjenestene som vi har i Norge (kanskje er de på mange måter enda mer avhengige av mobiltelefonen fordi mange har hoppet over PC-generasjonen og gått rett på smarttelefon). 
> 
> Denne ficen ER et produkt av min hvite hjerne. Jeg håper dere vil bære over med litt fantasi innimellom, men gi meg gjerne et hint om jeg går på åpenbare feil og blemmer.


	3. Bli med meg, du

Foran dem står plutselig en sprudlende fyr i khakiskjorte og shorts av avklipte jeans. Han veiver med armene, og dersom det rødlige håret hadde vært lengre ville det duvet opp og ned i takt med den energiske kroppen. Han smiler bredt mot dem. “Velkommen hit!” sier han hjertelig på norsk. “Kom inn, kom inn, middagen står på bordet!” Han peker mot den brede stien opp mot bygningen.

  
“Faklene, Eskild?” kommer det krasst fra sjåføren.  
“Sorry, de rakk vi ikke tenne. Vi har hatt nok å gjøre!” svarer mannen, som tydeligvis heter Eskild, kort.  
“Dere kunne jo ringt Mahdi”, sier den andre oppgitt.  
“Han har jo fri i dag! Han skulle besøke bestemoren sin.”  
“Han kunne jo sikkert dratt litt tidligere fra henne, da.”  
“Nei! Fri er fri.” Stemmen hans er brysk.  
“Ja ja, whatever”, mumler han mot den andre. “Jeg må sjekke bussen. En av… gjestene spydde som en gris.”  
“Han står bak deg, da”, påpeker Eskild med et nikk mot ham selv og posen han fortsatt holder.  
“Hvor han står spiller vel liten rolle, Eskild. Spyr han i bussen så må han betale for rens av setene uansett.”  
“Du kunne vel sikkert kjørt LITT mindre brått, da”, sier Eskild spisst.  
“Du kunne kjørt selv.”  
“Herregud. Du husker vel hvordan det gikk sist jeg kjørte.”  
“Jo takk, jeg husker det.” Han sukker tungt mens han rister på hodet. “Det er en grunn til at du ikke er sjåfør. Men du kunne fått en av de andre til å kjøre. Mahdi eller Jonas eller noe.”  
“Mahdi har fri, har jeg sagt! Og Jonas og Magnus er ute og sjekker gjerdene. Så da måtte du kjøre selv.”

  
“Jeeez.” Han himler med øynene og går inn i bussen. “Det stinker i det minste ikke”, mumler han. Et halvt minutt senere, etter at Eskild smilende har gitt beskjeder på engelsk til et par lokalt utseende menn om å bære bagasjen til bungalowene, kommer han ut av bussen med en klirrende plastpose. “Hvem har glemt denne?” spør han. “Whose is this?” legger han til på engelsk, selv om blikket går mot jentegjengen.  
“Den er min", sier en av jentene bestemt, det er hun i den fargerike kaftanen, turbanen har løsnet og henger slapt nedover skulderen hennes. Hun ser på ham og smiler hjertelig. “Tusen takk, altså!” sier hun og griper posen. Han himler med øynene mot henne. “Det er rosévinen min, lite kjipt å miste den! Kanskje du vil komme og smake?” spør hun med et lite diskret blunk.  
Han ser ned på henne med et fnys. “Nei takk”, sier han. “Og vi _har_ 24-timers bar”, sier han. “Tror ikke du kommer til å lide noen nød.”  
“Jeg kan godt komme en tur, altså!” sier Eskild ivrig, før han skynder seg å legge til at det må bli en annen kveld, for han skal tidlig opp i morgen. “Men kom inn og spis, nå!” sier han ivrig.

Inne i spisesalen er det dekket langbord. Rommet er luftig, men føles likevel intimt. Det henger myggnetting langs de åpne veggene, og lydene fra sirissene i buskene utenfor hadde vært lette å høre om det ikke var for kakofonien av stemmer fra de nye gjestene. Stemmesurret legger seg rundt hodet og fyller ørene hans, det er som om det er pakket inn i bomull, men uten den behagelige mykheten.

Servitører kommer bærende på maten. De får suppe til forrett, en klar buljong med små biter av noe i. Han aner ikke hva det er, men greier få i seg halvparten før magen sier stopp. Når servitørene kommer bærende på tunge fat med hauger av mørkt kjøtt, greier han verken si ja eller nei, og lukker øynene når tallerkenen foran han fylles med kjøtt, saus, ris og grønnsaker. Jenta ved siden av ham dulter plutselig borti ham. “Går det bra?” spør hun lavt.  
Han overrasket bort på henne. Det er ris og grønnsaker på tallerkenen hennes, hun greide tydeligvis få servitøren til å ikke fylle den helt til randen. Uten at han greier la være rister han på hodet.  
“Sliten? Eller syk?”  
“Sliten, tror jeg.” Han kjenner hvor ulidelig tunge lemmene er, med ett orker han ikke løfte en gaffelen for å ta et eneste tygg av maten som ligger foran ham.  
“Vil du legge deg?”  
“Jeg vet ikke. Jeg…” Han lukker øynene og bøyer hodet bakover.

Hun snur seg og ser seg rundt i rommet. “Hallo?” sier hun, han oppfatter bare bevegelsen bak seg, i tankene er han allerede i sengen når han hører henne snakke lavt og bestemt med mannen i khakiskjorten og shortsen, Eskild heter han visst, han ser malplassert ut i dette elegante rommet, like malplassert ut som alle de andre her, egentlig, ingen har skiftet om til middag, i en uendelig lang tanke kjenner han hvor deilig det akkurat nå hadde vært å vaske av seg den stikkende sanden som kleber seg til huden.

“Kom, bli med meg du”, hører han den myke stemmen si lavt til ham, samtidig som han kjenner hånden hans på underarmen.

Han husker ikke så mye etter dette. Ikke annet enn den varme pusten hans mot halsen da han fikk ham til å drikke en altfor stor flaske iskaldt vann altfor fort, før han spydde den utover det flislagte badegulvet og kjente den sure eimen mot nesen etter at magen hadde tømt seg i plaskende støt utover gulvet. Mer vann, mindre slurker denne gangen, den varme stemmen som sa det kom til å gå bra. De uvante lydene av et fremmed språk, susingen av vann, lyden av noen som vasket gulvet mens mannen støttet ham mot sengen, sa det stod vann på nattbordet, “husk å drikke det i små slurker”. Den krasse stemmen utenfra, som sa han ikke skulle bruke så lang tid, de trengte ham på kjøkkenet. Stillheten. Mørket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, nok en spyscene. Kanskje jeg er ferdig nå. Mulig jeg burde starte tagginga? ("Oppkast, spy, bilsyke")
> 
> Det begynner vel tegne seg et slags persongalleri, iallfall i skyggene. Men stemmene, den myke, den krasse, de varme pusten mot halsen?


	4. Trenger du hjelp til noe?

Han erindrer fragmenter fra natten. Lukten av mannen som hjalp ham til sengs. Stemmen hans, omsorgsfull, medlidende, snill, han greier ikke helt sette ord på tankene om følelsene. Gnissende lyder utenfra. Den svale luften gjennom de åpne vinduene. Raslingen fra det stivede lakenet når han snudde seg, knirkingen i madrassen, den svette huden som klistret seg til det glatte tøyet under ham. Luktene, krydder, gress, tre, hint av røyk. Og seg selv. Luften han dro inn gjennom nesen og pustet ut igjen, hjerteslagene i ørene, en skarp lukt av svette idet han snudde seg, den svake krislingen i øyenvippene når han knep øynene igjen mot solstrålene som krøp inn gjennom vinduet.

Rommet er badet i lyset gjennom de gjennomskinnelige gardinene når han våkner. Han blir liggende, forvirret, et øyeblikk skjønner han ikke hvor han er, før øyeblikkene fra i går trer frem. Beina kjemper mot lakenet som har tullet seg stramt rundt dem, omsider får han løs den ene leggen. Lydene utenfra er fremmede, raslingen fra trær, en gren som skraper mot veggen, motordur, stemmer, et fremmed språk, iblandet fraser på engelsk og norsk.

Sengen er bred med myk madrass. Han har ligget på den ene siden, på den andre ligger en høy pute med hvitt trekk, og nattbordet er tomt. På hans eget nattbord står en flaske vann, mobilen ligger til lading. Veggene er hvite med dekor i mørkt tre, en utskåret maske, dyrefigurer på en hylle. 

Langsomt setter han seg opp i sengen, som for å sjekke at kroppen fortsatt er i kontakt med hodet, at han fortsatt er ham. Det svimler litt for ham, men hodet føles lettere enn i går, og kvamen han vagt erindrer er helt forsvunnet. Han reiser seg forsiktig fra sengekanten og strekker på leddene. Det klikker i ryggen og skuldrene når han strekker armene i været og ruller på hodet. Forsiktig presser han skuldrene bakover og brystkassen frem, han forsøker å holde posisjonen selv om det skriker i musklene. 

Det kritthvite lakenet over beina er glatt mot huden. Han lar fingertuppene gli over de tettvevde trådene. Det føles nesten silkeaktig, tenker han, det faller blankt og mykt over ham. Blikket beveger seg ut gjennom åpningene i dørene, forbi den blafrende myggnettingen, mot elven som renner langsomt forbi noen titalls meter nedenfor. Elvebredden er frodig, men han ser den røde sanden på slettene bortenfor, og på stien han så vidt skimter ned mot elven. Noe som likner hytter av strå står like ved vannet.

Synet av vannet som glitrer i solen gjør at presset fra blæren med ett føles akutt. Forsiktig svinger han beina ut av sengen og setter dem ned på plankene. Trebordene føles overraskende varme, han forventet at de skulle føles kjølige, men de er lunkne mot beina, ingenting av det kalde morgengufset han forlot for to dager siden. Han støtter seg mot hodegjerdet i utskåret tre, det er kontur av et løvehode under hånden. Beina verker når han reiser seg opp, han ruller på skuldrene og strekker armene så høyt han greier i været, ser ned på magen som trekker seg inn, stien av de lysebrune hårene over den stramme huden ned mot den lyse bokseren som reiser seg som en pyramide mellom lårene. Han ryser til når tommelen sveiper lett over den når han stryker hendene over magen ned mot lårene, det kiler i magen, i et glimt ser han noe i tankene, men han greier ikke ta tak i det og koble det mot noe kjent.

Med rynket panne går han inn på badet. Han sparker av seg bokseren og legger den i en krøll ved døren før han stiller seg ved toalettskålen. Den kraftige strålen plasker i vannet og farger det gult. Det var også en formaning fra henne, at han måtte drikke nok, hvis urinen ble brun så måtte han drikke mer, sa hun. Han kommer på at han må ringe henne etterpå, han hadde lovt si fra når han var fremme, egentlig burde han ringt i går kveld, han håper hun ikke er hysterisk nå.

Mens kroppen blir lettere ser han ser rundt på badet. Det er fliser på gulvet, store, lysebrune rektangler, litt ru å gå på, som stødige steinheller. Veggene er blankere, men den samme sandaktige fargen. Rundt dusjen er det mosaikker, glatte biter i blått, grått, svart, og hvitt, med små knallgule spetter innimellom. Baderomsgarnityret er i matt kobber, ikke den grelle, glitrende gullimitasjonen han har sett før. Tynne gardiner blafrer lett på veggen over badekaret, det er stort og hvitt, mens vasken er innfelt i benken og flislagt med den samme mosaikken som inne i dusjnisjen.

Han spyler ned etter seg i toalettet. Klart vann strømmer ut og erstattet det gule. Når brusingen gir seg ser porselenet hvitt ut igjen. 

Han går inn i dusjen og stiller seg under det store dusjhodet som er festet i taket. Vannet strømmer ut i jevne stråler som mykt treffer huden hans og renner nedover ryggen, den bløte følelsen er akkurat det han trenger. Han bøyer hodet bakover og kjenner på den våte hinnen som dekker ansiktet. 

Han vet ikke hvor lenge han står der. Musklene og leddene mykner, duften av den eksklusive såpen som står på den lille hyllen i hjørnet av nisjen sprer seg i dampen. Han trekker den inn, noe krydderaktig, eksotisk, “African Spice” står det på etiketten, han fnyser, det er sikkert bare reklame, en re-brand av alminnelig hotellsåpe, men duften er god, den passer inn her.

Kontrasten til det skitne avtredet på flyplassen er slående. Han kniper øynene igjen, faen, hva gjør han på denne luksuslodgen, tenker han, omgitt av luksus og rennende vann, mens de lokale må bruke utedo og bor i stråhytter, tenker han, og tenker på hyttene han så ved elven. Fort skrur han av vannet og rister på hodet mens han strekker en dryppende arm ut gjennom det våte dusjforhenget for å gripe et av de tykke håndklærne som ligger på benken ved siden av dusjen. Irritert tørker han seg, det var jo dette han ikke ville. Men nå må han i alle fall være ansvarlig, tenker han, ikke dusje hver dag, skru av vannet mens han vasker håret, kanskje holder det med en dusj en gang i uken, han kan bruke klut ellers, tenker han, han husker allerede følelsen av den klebrige, røde sanden mot huden.

Med bare håndkleet rundt livet går han ut gjennom den brede døråpningen mot terrassen utenfor. Et par solide stoler med blå og hvite puter står vendt mot elven, med et lite bord mellom. Han sukker oppgitt når han ser det lille blå boblebadet på motsatt side, vannet beveger seg langsomt i det, strømmer opp fra dysene på bunnen og treffer overflaten som en lav geysir. Strømningene snirkler seg i hjørnene, et avlangt blad seiler forlatt lengst borte fra ham.

Han går rundt kanten og bøyer seg ned for å plukke det opp mens han holder håndkleet fast med den andre hånden. Vannet kjennes kjølende vått mot fingrene, først nå kjenner han hvor varmt det er. Han ser seg rundt lurer på om det er meningen man skal bruke badebukse i boblebadet, terrassen er skjermet på begge sider, men åpen mot elven.

“Håper du har husket å smøre deg med solkrem!” sier en stemme, det er noe kjent med den, selv om lystigheten er ny. Han skvetter til og reiser seg opp. Det grønne bladet han grep har klistret seg fast mellom fingrene og han gnir dem irritert mot hverandre mens han ser seg rundt etter kilden til stemmen.

Like nedenfor står en mann i shorts og trøye, han drar kjensel på det røde, korte håret, det var han som hjalp ham i går kveld, han husker håret hans tett mot ansiktet sitt, armene som holdt ham oppe.  
“Går det bedre med deg nå?” spør han, mer alvorlig denne gangen.  
Han nikker. “Ja, det går fint nå. Var nok bare sliten”, sier han, og kjenner det rumler i magen.  
“Ja, du virket ganske utenfor”, nikker mannen, han greier ikke komme på hva han heter, noe på E, Espen, Elias, nei, det ville han husket, Endre, nei. E. E. E. Eskild. Eskild, det var det.

“Eskild!” Han ser mannen skvette til og se forbauset på ham. Det kom høyere og mer bestemt enn han hadde tenkt, som en ordre, tenker han.  
“Ja? Trenger du hjelp til noe?”  
“Eh, nei, sorry, jeg bare… jo, frokost, når er det? Jeg aner ikke hva klokken er, hvis den er ferdig er det greit altså.” Han kjenner at han blir rød i kinnene, han stotrer, vil ikke være for krevende og for mye, ikke allerede.  
“Frokosten er der borte”, smiler Eskild og peker mens han rister på hodet. “Bare gå ut den andre døren til rommet ditt, ja, altså den tredje, dem som ikke går inn til badet”, ler han. “Så følger du stien bortover, det er skiltet mot restauranten. Solomon og Emily er der, jeg anbefaler virkelig Emilys eggerøre, det er den beste jeg har smakt noensinne, og jeg har smakt en del, altså. Men du får det du vil, vi fikk til og med ny forsyning brunost i går!”  
“Brunost greier jeg meg fint uten, altså”, ler han.  
Eskild nikker mot ham. “Det er helt greit å gå uten klær på terrassen”, sier han. “Men i restauranten må du ha på deg klær.”  
“Det skal jeg fikse”, smiler han, lettet over at kaffen hodet hans har ropt etter en stund ser ut til å nærme seg.  
Som om Eskild har lest tankene hans legger han plutselig til at de har room service her også, “det er bare å ringe om du vil ha kaffe, eller bare si fra på kvelden så står den ved siden av sengen når du våkner”.

Han husker å smøre seg med solkrem før han kler på seg, både armene, lårene, bak knærne og i ansiktet, så tar han på en bukse, en av de lyse linbuksene han pakket og tenkte han kunne bruke til middag, men kanskje han må kle seg om til frokost og lunsj også, tenker han, det er kanskje mer formelt her enn han trodde, forhåpentligvis kan han få vasket klær her. Han har bare to par langbukser med, og ikke så mange flere av de kortermede skjortene lik den han knepper nå. Han ser seg i speilet og drar fingrene lett over fordypningen i boksen med hårvoks før han grer dem gjennom håret og legger det mykt bakover.

I restauranten er han den første frokostgjesten, ser det ut til. Kokken og servitøren skvetter til og tar et skritt fra hverandre idet han går gjennom det raslende forhenget av små trebiter som skiller rommet fra gresset utenfor. Han nikker unnskyldende mot dem, usikker på om han forstyrret dem i noe eller om de bare er redde for å bli mistenkt for å sluntre unna.  
“Hello!” sier mannen og kommer smilende mot ham, mens kvinnen forsvinner gjennom en døråpning der han så vidt kan skimte gryter og et blått gassbluss.  
“Good morning!” sier han og ser seg rundt. Det er en håndfull bord her, mørkebrune trebord med solide stoler, med hvitt servise og kunstferdig brettede servietter, kanskje er det svaner. Han lurer på om det er faste plasser her eller om han kan sitte hvor han vil, helst i et hjørne så han kan se hele rommet, både gjestene som kommer inn og den vakre utsikten mot elven og savannen bortenfor.

Nok en gang får han følelsen av at noen leser tankene hans når mannen spørrende peker mot et bord i hjørnet av rommet, like ved den lave veggen uten vinduer, myggnettingen henger i lange pølser oppunder taket, det er perfekt utsikt ut.

“Coffee?”  
“Yes, please. Black, no sugar.”

Mannen nikker og forsvinner mot kjøkkenet. Han blir sittende og se seg om i rommet. Det er det samme rommet som de spiste middag i i går, men det er annerledes nå. Lysere og åpnere, uten mørket som trengte seg på utenfra, og uten langbord, nå er det små tomannsbord og et som er dekket til fire. Han ser ned på sitt eget bord, det er dekket til to, asjetter, kopper og skåler, bestikk, tykke, beige servietter. Han håper han kan sitte her alene, at det ikke er tvangssosialisering her, han orker ikke det, ikke nå, nå trenger han være alene.

Dessverre har ingen lest tankene hans denne gangen. Som en skygge i øyenkroken ser han en kvinne smyge seg ned på den andre siden, det er hun fra bussen i går, og middagen, han husker henne godt, hun er preget inn i minnet i små glimt, plastposen, blikket, den varme hånden. Han prøver å vri ansiktet over i vennlige folder, kan jo ikke bare be henne gå, ikke i dag, det ville være uhøflig.

“Hei, er det greit at jeg setter meg her?” spør hun, stemmen er myk og blid, smilet går helt opp til øynene. Hun har byttet ut de svarte klærne med lysere i dag, en dusrosa bluse og matchende bukser, med en mørkere hijab dekorert med perler.  
“Selvfølgelig.” Stemmen føles i alle fall høflig og imøtekommende, som om han mener det, han håper det høres slik ut også.

“Your coffee, sir.” Servitøren står ved siden av ham og heller dampende kaffe fra en kanne over i koppen hans. “Coffee for you too, m’am?” spør han kvinnen.  
Hun rister på hodet. “Tea for me, please.”  
“Of course,” svarer han med et nikk før han forsvinner igjen.  
“Er du i bedre form i dag?” spør hun, omsorgen i blikket ser ekte ut.  
Han nikker. “Ja, det går bedre nå. Var nok bare sliten i går, det er langt å reise hit, da.”  
“Det er det. Men det er nydelige her,” sier hun og ser utover elven. Så ser hun på ham igjen. “Jeg heter Sana, forresten. Sana Bakkoush.”  
Han griper hånden hennes. Den er myk, men grepet er likevel fast. “Even Bech Næsheim”, smiler han.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, da har vi fått hilse på Even, Eskild og Sana. Skal vi synes synd på Even som må være sosial, eller er dette en del av safarilivet, tror dere? Blir han matforgiftet av frokosten slik at han får alenetid på badet igjen, eller går dette bra?
> 
> Eskild var forøvrig et prompt fra spleisen min, det samme med safari-lodge (usikker på om det var dette du ville ha, eller, vi får se hva du får, kanskje).
> 
> Takk for alle kommentarer, kudos og lesere så langt❤️


	5. Er det noen som vil ha te?

Etterhvert fylles restauranten opp. De andre gjestene kommer sigende, tydelig slitne etter i går.

“Ble det sent, eller?” spør Even lavt.   
Sana strekker seg etter sukkerskålen. “Aner ikke. Jeg la meg like etter deg”, sier hun uten å se på ham, mens hun heller en teskje sukker i teen.  
“Og fajr klokken fem eller noe?”  
Hånden hennes stopper i bevegelsen mellom koppen og sukkerskålen. Hun hever pannen mot ham, øynene glimter til med noe, imponerthet, respekt, glede, han er ikke sikker. “05:21, men ja.” Hun ser på ham. “Jeg trodde ikke sånne som deg visste slikt?” spør hun idet hun fyller sukkerskjeen en gang til.  
Even trekker på skuldrene uten å si noe. “Greie bønnetider her da”, sier han bare. “Ikke som Ramadan i Oslo i juni.”  
Hun ser på ham, smilehullene i kinnene blir dypere. “Okei.”

“Hei Sana!” sier plutselig en høy, lys stemme. De tre andre jentene Even gjenkjenner fra reisefølget hennes står plutselig ved siden av bordet deres. Den lyse jenta som hadde stråhatt står foran de to andre, hun har en lys, kort sommerkjole og nakne bein i smale sandaler. Han lar blikket gli fort over de to andre, den mørke med kaftanen har byttet den ut med noen andre fargerike gevanter, mens den snusfornuftige blondinen har på det samme som i går, eller mest sannsynlig noe som likner.

“Hei Vilde!” Sana smiler mot dem og peker mot bordet ved siden av dem. “Sett dere, da.”  
Den nyankomne ser forvirret fra Sana til Even. “Er du sikker?” spør hun.  
“Hun sier jo vi kan sette oss”, sier den mørkeste av de tre bestemt og trekker stolen ut fra bordet og dumper ned på den. “Herregud, går det an å få noe kaffe her?” spør hun, før hun får øye på Evens kaffekanne. “Kan du sende meg kaffen?” spør hun.  
“Chris, jeg tror du må bestille selv”, hvisker den siste av dem til henne og nikker mot servitøren.  
“Hæ? Er det ikke frokost inkludert da?” svarer hun høyt og ser seg rundt. “Jeg er skrubbsulten altså!”  
“Jo, men de serverer ved bordene”, forklarer den blonde med et smil.  
“Kan jeg ikke bare ta denne da, og så bestiller vi mer etterpå? Jeg orker ikke vente!”  
Even ler mot henne. “Selvfølgelig”, sier han og rekker henne kannen. Hun søler mens hun fyller koppen sin, før hun heller kaffe i Vildes kopp også. “Du vil vel heller ha te? Kanskje Sana har noe?” sier hun til den siste.  
“Ja, er det noen som vil ha te?” spør Sana. “Noora? Den er kjempegod.”

Hun smiler og rister på hodet. Hun ser mot servitøren og peker smilende mot teen og kaffekannen mens hun holder opp to fingre. “Nå burde vi få litt påfyll”, sier hun idet han forsvinner ut på kjøkkenet. “Hei, jeg heter Noora Amalie Sætre”, sier hun og smiler mot Even. Han tar hånden hun har strukket frem mot ham. “Even.”   
“Og dette er Vilde og Chris”, sier Sana og peker mot de andre to.  
“Vi er venner av Sana”, legger Vilde til.  
“Ja, det forsto jeg”, sier Even, det er så vidt han greier skjule latteren.

“Har dere bestilt mat, eller?” spør Noora raskt med en hodebevegelse mot de tomme tallerkenene foran Sana og Even. Even nikker. “Vi bestilte eggerøre. I følge han Eskild så er den sykt god.”

I det samme kommer servitøren tilbake med et brett i hver hånd. På det ene står te og kaffe, og Even fyller koppen på nytt med et lykkelig sukk mens mannen stiller et dampende fat med eggerøre mellom dem, etterfulgt av skåler med bacon, stekte tomater, tykke skiver agurk, ristet brød, smør og syltetøy.

Even smører et tykt lag smør på de brunede loffskivene, før han legget en haug gul eggerøre over og tar en bit. “Dette var digg!” kommenterer han og nikker mot Sana, som holder på å forsyne seg.  
“Ja, det var det?”  
“Ja, veldig. Den smaker veldig godt”, sier han. “Det er noe i den”, mumler han og rynker lett på pannen mens han forsøker finne ut hvor fylden i eggerøren kommer fra. “Lurer på om det er fløte i den, ikke bare melk?”

Sana har smakt på eggerøren, men trekker bare på skuldrene. “Jeg aner ikke. Jeg vet knapt forskjellen på eggerøre og omelett.”  
Even ser på henne og ler. “Du kødder?”  
“Nei, begge deler egg, er det ikke?” Hun skakker på hodet. “Men kanskje man rører i eggerøren mens omeletten er… lett?”  
Even rister på hodet. “Serr?”  
“Jeg kan ikke skrelle en gulrot en gang”, sier hun uten blygsel. “Og egg kan ikke kokes i mikrobølgeovnen, for å si det sånn.”  
“Har du prøvd?” spør han.  
“Ja.” Hun fortsetter å spise.  
Han legger hodet på skakke. “Og det gikk bra?”  
“Det gikk vel akkurat som fysikken tilsa at det ville gå.”  
“Noe med at væsker utvider seg når de varmes opp, kombinert med at skallet ikke slipper ut varme?”  
“Noe slikt, ja.”  
“Filmet du det?” flirer Even.  
Sana opp på ham med oppsperrede øyne. “Hæ, hva tror du om meg?” spør hun med skarp stemme.  
“Sorry, sorry!” Han holder hendene avvergende opp mot henne.  
Hun greier ikke holde seg alvorlig lenger og knekker sammen i latter. “Selvfølgelig filmet jeg det!” ler hun.

Snart sitter de bøyd over Sanas mobiltelefon og ser på filmer hun har lagd. Hun har egen youtubekanal sammen med noen venner, forteller hun, det startet som et skoleprosjekt, så har det bare fortsatt, det er så utrolig gøy! Det skinner av øynene hennes når hun forteller, og verken regien eller filmteknikken er dårlig. Han skal til å spørre henne hvilket utstyr hun bruker når han får øye på en kjent skikkelse på skjermen.  
“Kjenner du ham?” spør han overrasket.  
Blikket hennes blir mykt. “Vi gikk på videregående sammen”, forteller hun. “Det startet litt skeivt, men nå er vi best buds.” Blikket hennes trekkes mot inngangsdøren og det ser ut som hun skal til å si noe mer.

“Anything else for you, m’am? Sir?” Servitøren står ved siden av dem igjen. Even ser ned i den halvfulle kaffekoppen sin og rister på hodet, før han ser spørrende på Sana, som rister smilende på hodet mot servitøren. “No thanks, we are fine.”

Servitøren snur seg mot jentene ved det andre bordet og gjør seg klar til å ta i mot bestillinger fra dem.   
“Grønnsaksomelett til meg”, sier Noora.  
“Full English Breakfast, please!” smiler Chris.  
“English breakfast? Du er ikke i England nå”, protesterer Vilde.  
Chris trekker på skuldrene. “Frokost er frokost.”   
Servitøren ser ned og skriver noe i blokken sin.  
“Porridge, please”, smiler Vilde.  
“Grøt? Hva faen?” Chris ser vantro på henne.  
“Grøt er sunt og godt det, vel?” protesterer Vilde. “And a glass of fresh spinach smoothie with it, please”, fortsetter hun vendt mot servitøren.

Hun ser på ham med glitrende øyne mens hun smiler bredt og sjarmerende. Even er ikke sikker på om servitøren faller for sjarmen, selv om han smiler og ler tilbake.   
“What’s your name?” smiler Vilde til ham.  
“My name is Solomon.”  
“Solomon! What a beautiful name!” sier Vilde med enda bredere smil.  
“Nei, Vilde! Skjerp deg!” hveser Noora oppgitt mot henne.  
Vilde snur seg mot henne og rynker pannen. “Hvorfor det? Bare fordi du ikke liker å prate med fremmede så kan vel jeg gjøre det?”  
“Du _prater_ ikke med en fremmed nå, Vilde. Du sikler etter ham.”  
“Det gjør jeg ikke! Og dessuten, hvis jeg gjorde det, ville du nektet meg det? Jeg trodde du var feminist?”  
“Dette har ingenting med hva du kan og ikke kan gjøre som kvinne, Vilde. Men å prøve seg på servitøren på hotellet du bor på den første morgenen du spiser frokost her, det er vel litt kleint, synes jeg?”  
“Jeeez.” Vilde himler med øynene.

I det samme tramper harde skosåler på tregulvet og høye stemmer fyller rommet.

En gruppe unge menn kommer skrålende inn. Alle unntatt én er lyse i huden under et solbrune ytre, ansiktene og armene er tydelig preget av mange timer i afrikansk sol. De er kledt i khakibukser og kortermede skjorter, noen av dem med lodgens broderte logo, andre med glorete mønstre.  
Like etter dem kommer Eskild og en ung kvinne halsende etter. “Dere kunne jo ventet på oss, da”, klager hun til dem på norsk, på en umiskjennelig bergensdialekt. Hun har mørkt hår satt opp i en rufsete hestehale, og ansiktet er blankt av svette. “Eg skulle jo bare sette inn geværet mitt.”  
“Ikke vår feil at det var fullt av gjørme, vel”, sier den ene av mennene, han er høy og mørk, blikket bak den lange luggen er hånlig  
“Sorry, vi kunne ha ventet”, sier en annen mot kvinnen mens han ser skarpt på den mørke.  
“Jaja, whatever. Solomon, do you have any pastries or buns to go with the coffee?” Et par uskyldige blå øyne ser mot servitøren bak en blond lugg, like lang som den mørke, men med et omtrent helt motsatt uttrykk i ansiktet, der den andre er hovmodig og overlegen er han snill og nysgjerrig.  
“I’ll see what I can scrape off the floor for you, Mags”, ler Solomon hjertelig så de hvite tennene skinner i ansiktet før han går mot kjøkkenet.

De plukker loffskiver med syltetøy og ost fra påleggsbuffeten.  
"Åh, smøreost med curry og ananas!" sier den blåøyde plutselig.   
De andre ler rått og dulter vennskaplig borti ham. "Til pizzaen din, eller?"  
"Ja!"  
"Jeeez. Hold den til knekkebrødet, da." De andres ansikter vrir seg i vemmelse mens de rister på hodet. 

“Drit i tubeosten! Vi har brunost! Can we have waffles tonight, Solomon?” En mørk mann som kom inn sammen med de andre lyser opp når han ser den store brunosten på bordet.  
“You can make them yourself, Mahdi. You know I never get the batter right.” Solomon rister på hodet og ler fra kjøkkenet. Even greier ikke la være å smile over samtalen mellom dem, det er noe befriende ved slike lette samtaler.

Med fulle tallerkener og kaffekopper i hendene kommer gruppen mot dem. Jentene har fulgt dem med blikket og brede smil, og reiser seg når de kommer. Et øyeblikk forventer Even en klein seanse med flørting og knising, men jentene klemmer dem varmt og lenge. “Å, det er så fint å se dere igjen!” sier Vilde, mens Noora fortsatt klemmer den mørke kvinnen fra Bergen.

“Vi gikk på skole sammen”, forklarer Sana ham. “Det er lenge siden nå, men når hele gjengen har blitt med Isak ned hit så måtte vi nesten kommer og hilse på, vi også”, legger hun til. “Hvor er Isak forresten?” spør hun de andre.  
Den lyse fyren trekker på skuldrene. “Aner ikke. Sitter vel og sturer som vanlig.”  
“Magnus!!” Det er han med de kraftige øyenbrynene. Han ser strengt på ham som tydeligvis heter Magnus. “Du vet jo hvordan det er.”  
“Jeeez, han kan vel oppføre seg som folk for det. Ikke bare geite rundt mens vi andre gjør jobben og han bare er med på festingen.”  
“Om han var med på festingen så ville det vel vært en fordel”, mumler Eskild. “Fått drukket av seg sorgene, liksom.”

Even holder hendene rundt kaffekoppen sin. Han lener seg tilbake og blir sittende og se på samtalen mellom de andre. Spørsmål og svar bølger frem og tilbake, ansiktene går fra smil til alvor og tilbake til latter i løpet av sekunder, ordene flyter lett, Even studerer dem, mimikken, blikkene som går mellom dem, forsøker se nettverket, bindingene mellom dem, hvem som liker og misliker hverandre, hvem som skulle ønske de likte hverandre, hvem som liker mer enn de andre.

I øyekroken ser han en skikkelse komme inn. Even snur ansiktet mot bevegelsen, nesten automatisk, en instinktiv bevegelse når han ser noe i øyekroken, skal han senere tenke. 

De grønne øynene hans er mørke, i et par sekunder er blikket hans låst til Evens, bare i et par sekunder, et par lange sekunder med de harde øynene, de gnistrer av noe aggressivt, av sinne, frustrasjon, noe sårt, slår det ham, noe han vil se mer av, før mannen brått snur seg og forsvinner inn på det tomme kjøkkenet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai, flere kjentfolk, jo! Begynner det å tegne seg et bilde her nå? Er det russetreff i Serengeti?
> 
> Takk for alle kommentarer og kudos ❤️


	6. Fikset det

“Mitt navn er Isak Valtersen”, sier han og ser strengt utover dem. 

De er samlet i spisesalen etter frokosten, fortsatt ved de samme bordene som før, de andre ansatte har trukket frem stoler og sitter på den ene siden. Servitøren kom rundt med mer kaffe og te og et fat med wienerbakst, små bakverk klissete av forskjellige syltetøy, melisglasur, sjokolade og nøtter. Even har tatt en bit av et lite wienerbrød med bringebær og vanilje. Det røde syltetøyet har laget et rosa lag øverst på vaniljekremen. Det hvite han trodde var melis viste seg å være hvit sjokolade, den svetter i formiddagsheten. Små flak av bakst og biter av sjokoladen drysser ned på buksen hans selv om han forsøker holde den andre hånden under mens han tar biter av kaken, det resulterer bare i at begge hendene blir klissete.

Isak står bredbeint med hendene bak ryggen, blikket ser fremover, han minner om en militær i khakibuksen og den lyse skjorten. “Jeg er leder for denne lodgen.” Det er som om haken løfter seg ørlite et sekund idet han sier det.

Even snur seg når noen kremter bak ham. Det er den amerikanske mannen, stor og kraftig, i den samme skjorten som i går, eller kanskje det er et annet mønster. Han ser på Isak. “Do you speak English?” sier han, unødvendig sakte og høyt, tenker Even.

Isak stirrer på amerikaneren. Et øyeblikk er det som om han synker litt sammen, før han retter seg opp og ser skarpt på ham. “Of course I do”, sier han høyt, før han raskt trekker pusten og starter på nytt. “My name is Isak Valtersen. I am the director of this lodge.” 

Engelsken hans er flytende og behagelig, med en tydelig norsk aksent. Ikke som Thor Heyerdahl, men som Stoltenberg, tenker Even, den eldste av dem, det er noe entydig norsk og firkantet over den.

Isak fortsetter å snakke om programmet for dagene her. De må stå tidlig opp for å kunne se dyrene, forteller han, det hjelper ikke å sluntre unna, sier han med et strengt blikk mot Vilde. “Og om man ikke tåler å kjøre bil på humpete veier så er det greit om man sier fra. Eller kanskje tar noe medisin mot det så man unngår å spy i bilen.” Han ser plutselig rett på Even, som kjenner rødmen i nakken, han sukker og himler med øynene, det var da for pokker Isak som kjørte så rykkete. 

Så fortsetter han å snakke om filosofien bak Green Safari Lodge. Den ble grunnlagt for ti år siden, og Isak overtok den for et år siden. De tenker grønt i alt de gjør, ingen engangsprodukter, lavt energiforbruk, lite kjemikalier, de forsøker å kombinere det å leve i pakt med naturen med den luksuslodgen de også ønsker å drive. I utgangspunktet ønsker de at mest mulig skal gå tilbake til den lokale økonomien, så de handler alt lokalt, og prøver å gi tilbake.

Even greier ikke følge med på talestrømmen lenger. Han vet ikke om det er varmen, den nesten hypnotiserende dirrende luften over den røde jorden utenfor eller irritasjonen over Isak som beskyldte ham for å bli bilsyk, men ordene flyter over ham. Det føles som en aura av lyder som glir på utsiden av hodet hans uten å gå inn i ørene eller trenge inn i hjernen, han ser for seg strømmen langs hodet, han kan tegne det, lange streker, maling, men blyant går bra, han trenger ikke farger til dette.

Den nysgjerrige stemmen til tyskeren bryter plutselig inn. “Men hvis det lokale er så viktig, hvorfor har dere ansatt bare nordmenn?” De engelske ordene er fylt med tyske lyder, aksenten bryter hardt gjennom. Hånden hans peker mot gruppen som sitter på den ene siden.

Isak smiler, et lett smil som kruser leppene så vidt, det når øynene mer enn leppene, slår det ham. “Det er en lang historie”, sier han. “Og vi trenger mange flere folk her enn nordmennene du har sett. Forvaltningen av personalet er gjort slik jeg mener det er best for helheten her.” Han ser på klokken. “Jeg forteller gjerne mer om det under omvisningen. Men vi må komme oss avgårde snart om vi skal rekke det.” Han møter tyskerens blikk. “Guidene vi skal ha med oss i dag skal hjem til familiene sine etterpå.”

“We are leaving in half an hour. Dress lightly”, sier han med et blikk på Evens lange bukser. “And remember good shoes and sunblock.” Blikket flyet over jentegjengen. “You will all get your own reusable water bottle. We will bring water tanks to fill from in the jeeps.”

Vilde ser på ham og rekker opp hånden.   
“Ja, Vilde?” Han ser oppgitt på henne.  
“Kan vi ha med egen vannflaske?”  
Isak sukker. “Jeg driter i hvilken flaske du har med så lenge du faktisk har en”, brummer han oppgitt.  
“Isak!” Eskild ser på ham med et strengt blikk.  
Isak himler med øynene. “Det viktige er at alle har en vannflaske og at dere husker å bruke den. Det blir varmt her. Dere kommer til å bli tørste.”  
Vilde smiler varmt mot Isak. “Så fint! Jeg har en favorittflaske, skjønner du, med stjernene mine på, slik de sto da jeg ble født.”

“Ikke bry deg om Isak. Han er litt krass av og til.”  
Eskild har plutselig kommet opp på siden av ham på stien mot bungalowen.  
Even trekker på skuldrene. “Javel.”  
“Han er egentlig snill på innsiden. God som gull.”  
Even smiler. “Mhm.” Så stopper han og ser på Eskild. “Men hvorfor skulle jeg bry meg om det?”  
Eskild ser på ham og trekker på skuldrene. “Nei, okei.”

Så fortsetter han å spørre hva han synes om lodgen så langt.  
“Den virker veldig hyggelig, da”, sier Even. “Veldig god mat.”

Han synes den er overveldende, overdådig, overdrevet, stadig vekk for mye. Han skjønner ikke hvorfor Isak har bygd opp en slik luksuslodge når han kunne greid seg med noe enklere. Selv hadde han klart seg med et telt, tenker han, eller kanskje en trehytte, han vet ikke om telt er farlig her. I den grad han hadde hatt behov for å greie seg med noe som helst, legger han til i tankene, han kunne jo vært i Oslo.

“Det er skikkelig do her da”, sier han plutselig. Tankene har fløyet tilbake til flyplassen, og ordene kommer ut av munnen før han har fått tenkt seg om.  
“Du var bekymret for det?” sier Eskild lattermildt.  
“Eh, nei. nei.” Even kjenner han blir varm i ansiktet. “Jeg ble bare litt overveldet på flyplassen. I Dar es-Salaam var alt så moderne, og flyplassen her ser jo også ganske ny ut, men så var det plutselig et hull i gulvet i et lite skur bortenfor.”

Eskild ser forvirret på ham. “Hæ?”  
Even biter seg i underleppen. “Det var bare uvant, altså. Ikke noe galt med det. Det var ganske rent. Og egentlig er det vel det man må forvente her.” Ordene kommer veltende ut, korte, stakkato fraser, raske innpust, han kjenner stemmen er hektisk, som om den skjønner før hjernen at han har sagt noe dumt.  
“Åh! Har de ikke fikset det ennå!” Eskild bøyer hodet bakover og flirer høyt.  
“Fikset det?” Even ser forvirret på ham.

Eskild rister på hodet og fortsetter å le. “Isak hadde besøk av noen bekjente, en gjeng fra Handelsgym, ja, det var der han var russ. Eller var det det?” sier han tenksomt mens han kniper leppene sammen. “Nei, han gikk jo på samme skole som de andre, på Nissen eller Katta eller Elvebakken, en av de hippe skolene med dramalinje”, sier han tenksomt. “Jeg tror det var Nissen, det minner jo om julenissen og han er litt som julenissen her”, sier han. “Så disse vennene kom fra et annet sted, da, han spilte i alle fall golf med dem.”  
“Golf? Her?”  
“Det er en bra bane en halvtime herfra. Eller Isak sier den er bra, da, jeg har ikke peiling.” Eskild trekker på skuldrene. “Men i alle fall. Han hadde besøk av noen fra Norge for å spille golf. Det eskalerte kjapt til altfor mye sprit og andre ting, og de oppførte seg egentlig ganske avskyelig.” Så ler han. “Da de kom på flyplassen og skulle hjem så kom et par politifolk bort til dem for å spørre om noe. Gutta var fortsatt dritings etter gårsdagens fyllekule, eller skal jeg si røykkuler, hvis du skjønner hva jeg mener. Så de fikk skikkelig noia da politiet ville spørre dem om noe, påstod de snakket på swahili og at de ikke forstod en dritt, men det stemmer jo ikke, jeg kjenner de politifolka og de snakker helt perfekt engelsk. Men kanskje ikke så enkelt når huet ditt er fullstendig nedrøkt etter en uke på ferie.”

Eskild rister på hodet og ler igjen.  
“Det endte i alle fall med at de låste seg inne på én do, alle tre i en bås, og de båsene er ganske små, og forsøkte å skylle ned all weeden og hva det nå var de hadde med. Men dassen tettet seg, rørene er mye tynnere her enn i Norge, det er derfor papiret skal i bøtta ved siden av do. Så det hele endte med at de tettet doen fullstendig, og politiet kakket hull på avløpsrøret for hele toalettanlegget for å få det ut. Det er noen uker siden nå, så de burde jo ha fikset det, men ting kan ta litt tid her av og til”, sukker han.  
“Men hvorfor gjorde politiet det?” spør Even forvirret.  
“De trodde de prøvde å smugle ut elfenbein eller neshorn”, flirer Eskild. “Det er kjempebusiness, dessverre, som pulver til “medisinsk” bruk”, sier han med tydelige fingerbevegelser. “Å smugle ut hele horn via flyplassene er nesten mulig, men pulver er mye enklere.”  
“Men måtte de ikke betale for seg da?”  
“Joda, de la igjen masse penger, de ville vel ikke at Isak eller lodgen skulle få noen problemer, i alle fall, eller så er det slik de løser problemer som oppstår. Men det hjelper ikke når ingen fikser det, da.”

De står utenfor døren hos Even.   
“Takk for følget”, smiler Even. “Hyggelig å prate med deg.”  
“Ja, vi snakkes vel senere også. Bare spør om du lurer på noe. Jeg tror jeg kan det meste her. Jeg er jo ikke Allah eller Gud, men litt guru er jeg jo, jeg kjennes jo alle og har jobbet her lenger enn Isak, egentlig.”  
Even ser på ham. “Okei?”  
“Lang story. Spiller ingen rolle. Bare spør hvis det er noe, du!”

Idet han kommer innenfor døren og den nedkjølte luften på rommet slår mot ham, merker han hvor varmt det er ute. Med ett frister det ikke å gå ut igjen. Det svimler for ham ved tanken på å gå ut igjen og han blir nesten uvel ved tanken på varmen, selv om han er nesten vant med den nå.

Han vakler mot sengen og legger seg ned på den. Musklene i magen og brystet er ømme, kjenner han, han kjenner igjen følelsen, trekker pusten dypt inn gjennom munnen for å bli kvitt den, orker ikke bli dårlig igjen nå. Han puster ut og inn i rolig tempo, teller til tre på innpust, hold, ut igjen. Armene ligger tungt mot sengeteppet, noen har vært her og redd opp sengen mens han spiste, ser han plutselig. De digre putene fylle hodeenden igjen, det er sikkert en ny stabel tykke, myke håndklær på badet også, selv om han hengte opp det forrige til tørk, det irriterer ham at han tvinges til å sløse med ressursene slik.

Blikket faller på ladekabelen som går ned mot gulvet fra stikkontakten ved nattbordet. Han lar hånden gli langs kabelen og fisker den forsiktig opp fra gulvet. Det lille lyset blinker mot ham, hissige blå blink, allerede før skjermen lyser opp vet han at det er fra henne.

Han sukker når han ser statusmeldingene på låseskjermen. Fire meldinger, tre tapte anrop. Han orker ikke åpne dem, orker ikke finne ut om hun forsøkte kontakte ham i natt eller i morges, eller om alt sammen er fra den tiden han var ute og spiste frokost.

Han blir liggende på ryggen med lukkede øyne. Han konsentrerer seg om pusten, om å trekke luften dypt inn, helt ut igjen, dypt inn, helt ut. Dersom han hadde orket, hadde han kanskje gjort yoga nå, fått strekt litt på det støle musklene, blitt kvitt den tunge følelsen i kroppen. I stedet blir han liggende på ryggen, med armene og beina ut så han ligner en sjøstjerne sett ovenfra. Han ligger helt stille, det er merkelig hvordan følelsene forsvinner da, når følesansen i fingertuppene svekkes av mangel på stimuli så sprer det seg utover i kroppen. Først forsvinner hendene, så armene, skuldrene, underkroppen. Det siste som forsvinner er brystet, de ørsmå bevegelsene mot sengen beholder følelsen helt til han faller i søvn, det siste han tenker er at noen må vekke ham, kanskje hun ikke gjør det.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hva tror dere nå da? Hvem er Isak egentlig? Hva gjør han her? Og hvem er det som driver og ringer Even? Har noen i det hele tatt fikset noe som helst?


	7. Baculum

“Even. Even.”  
Noen rister i ham, forsiktig, men insisterende. Han beveger på skuldrene og forsøker dytte ham bort, han vil sove videre.  
“Even, du må våkne. Dere skal jo på safari.”

Han grynter ned i puten. Den lukter friskt, sol, varme, en ren lukt, ikke kjemisk, parfymert såpe eller den svake lukten av innestengt soverom som hans egen pute har i seg. Det glatte stoffet kjennes svalt mot kinnene. Han har ingenting over seg, ligger på toppen av teppet, kjenner han, med ett kjenner han seg ubeskyttet og naken, selv om han vet han ikke er det. Han kjenner stoffet i skjorten gnisse mot huden. Den lugger i hårene under armen når han vrir seg. 

“Hva er klokka?” spør han. Halsen kjennes tykk og ordene går over i kremting.  
“Sånn halv elleve,” svarer stemmen. Han snur seg mot den. De snille, blå øynene ser på ham, han ser bekymring i dem, og omsorg, ikke hån fordi han har sovnet på sengen mens han egentlig skulle vært et annet sted. 

“Hvis du ikke orker å stå opp så kan jeg si fra til de andre. Dere skal ikke så langt nå, det er bare en intro til området, det er egentlig for sent på dagen til den beste safariopplevelsen. Soloppgangen over Serengeti er virkelig magisk”, sier han, de blå øynene glitrer mellom smilerynkene. “Og man ser alltid dyr, de kommer til vannhullet før det er skikkelig lyst.”  
“Neida, jeg kommer.” Møysommelig støtter Even seg opp på albuene og setter seg opp. Han kjenner seg fortumlet, men ikke forvirret, han tror ikke han har sovet lenge. Kroppen har ikke den tunge følelsen av dyp søvn, da han våknet kjentes det egentlig ut som om han bare hadde hvilt litt.

De skal kjøre en slags jeep denne gangen, ikke den lille bussen. Bilen ser solid ut på avstand, store, brede hjul, god klaring til bakken. Den hvite lakken er støvete, og når han kommer nærmere ser han bulkene og ripene. Likevel er det som om de inngir tillit, styrke, den lar seg ikke affisere av hva det nå enn er som har laget bulkene, den kom seg gjennom det, kanskje som han selv kom seg gjennom det med riper, tenker han.

Så skvetter han til. Bilen mangler tak, han så jo med en gang at det var noe som manglet. Den har solide dører og bøyler, men takplatene mangler. Han svelger og snur seg mot sjåføren. “Tak. Skal den ikke ha tak?”  
Sjåføren, en av kameratene til Isak, ser på ham gjennom den mørke luggen. Han trekker nonsjalant på den ene skulderen. “Næh. Hvorfor det?”, før han ser på Even. “Er du redd, eller?”  
“Nei. Eller jo, egentlig. Det er vel ikke helt innafor med en bil uten tak?”  
“Det er lettere å spy da. Bare å reise seg opp. Bare husk å spy bakover, ikke forover.” Latteren hans er hånlig.

Even kjenner en hånd på ryggen. Eskild står ved siden av ham. “Ikke bry deg om William”, sier han lavt. “Han bare tøffer seg. Egentlig er han veldig grei. Bilene har ikke tak fordi det ville bli for varmt og unødvendig tungt. Veltebøylene beskytter oss”, forklarer han. “Bare bruk bilbelte.”  
“Men dyrene da? Kan de ikke komme inn i bilen? Løvene?” spør han.  
Eskild trekker på skuldrene. “Sikkert. Men det har aldri skjedd, da. Vi holder oss jo på trygg avstand, og kjører bare om de blir for nærgående.”

De hopper inn i bilen. De fire jentene sitter på de to fremste radene, like bak sjåføren og Isak. Even sitter alene bakerst, med de to amerikanerne og tyskeren foran seg, tyskeren rakte frem hånden og presenterte seg for Even før de satt seg, Tobias Müller, “men alle kaller meg Tobi”. Det korte kallenavnet føles kunstig, det hadde passet et barn, men ikke den voksne mannen, han er høy med synlige muskler, trent, men ikke for trent.

Den tyske mannen speider nysgjerrig mot trærne mens den amerikanske mannen har montert en overdimensjonert telelinse på kameraet sitt og kona er travelt opptatt med å knipse med mobiltelefonen sin. Even lurer på om de ser noe i det hele tatt. Han gløtter fremover i bilen. Isak speider forover, mens jentene lener seg frem for å høre et eller annet han sier. 

De kjører fort på den smale veien som snirkler seg mellom det halvhøye gresset. Gresslettene her er endeløse, de så nesten livløse ut ovenfra, da de fløy over her i går, men herfra er det annerledes. Gresset er gult og tørt på toppen, men nede mot bakken er det frodig grønt, og det er et yrende liv av fugler og små dyr.

Allerede noen minutter unna lodgen bråstopper sjåføren for første gang. Han har sett fra side til side mer enn på veien foran seg, har Even lagt merke til. Nå peker han mot noen trær til venstre for dem. “Gnu”, sier han. “Wildebeest.”

Først ser det ut som noen få dyr, så reiser de seg, det er en diger flokk i skyggene under trekronene, 20-30 dyr. “Wow, en hel flokk”, ramler det ut av Even. Sjåføren ser på ham under luggen uten å smile. “Dette er bare noen få. Det hender flokker på 3-400 dyr løper forbi. Da vil vi ikke stå i veien”, sier han.

De kjører videre på den humpete veien. Det flate landskapet utenfor veikantene farer forbi. Han ser fremover, forsøker å ikke tenke at han kan bli kvalm, at den ujevne bilduren sammen med lukten av bensin og eksos over humpene kan magen til å føles urolig. Ikke ennå en gang, tenker han, han kan ikke bli dårlig nå.

Han konsentrerer seg om trærne mot horisonten. Høye trær med frodige kroner og tykke stammer, akasier og baobab, sier sjåføren. Solen steker fra høyt på himmelen, rett ned på dem. Et lerretstak er spent ut mellom veltebøylene over dem, det beskytter så vidt mot den sterke solen.

Med ett tårnet en stor, grå skikkelse foran dem. Bilen bremser hardt, litt roligere enn den første bråstoppen. En elefant står foran dem, stor og grå. Langsomt beveger den seg mot dem. Den er høy, minst tre meter høy, anslår Even. De lange støttennene peker fremover, mens snabelen er bøyd opp mot brystet. Med langsomme steg kommer den nærmere.

Et øyeblikk får Even panikk, han er sikker på den vil gå over dem, han forsøker beregne hvor den vil sette føttene, om skrittene er tette eller lange. Men i noe som fortoner seg som i siste øyeblikk svinger den svakt til side og passerer ved siden av bilen. Med duvende, langsomme steg går den forbi dem uten å dulte borti bilen, men så nær at Even kunne strukket ut hånden og strøket fingertuppene over den grå, læraktige huden. Den stramme lukten blir værende i nesen etter at den har passert, en vill lukt av musk, gjørme, avføring og villmark.

En hel flokk elefanter står ved siden av veien litt lenger fremme. Even teller tolv stykker, små og store, det er en familiegruppe, forteller sjåføren. Han peker mot en av de mindre elefantene i gruppen, hun er lederen for flokken, forteller han.

Even kikker fascinert mot dyrene. De står der like bortenfor dem som om de ikke var der, kanskje er de vant med turister i disse bilene, tenker han. En trekrone rister når en av elefantene gnir bakenden mot stammen. En unge står ved siden av og gnir klumsete pannen mot den samme trestammen, den hermer kanskje etter moren. 

“Elefantene beveger seg over savannen, opptil tyve mil om dagen, men som regel bare noen få mil. De kan ikke løpe, forskerne mener de er for tunge for det, men de beveger seg i en slags rask trav, opp mot fem meter i sekundet.” Den tyske mannen forteller. Han peker engasjert mot dyrene. Even måler avstanden mot dem, han lurer på om han vil rekke å komme seg unna dersom en av elefantene finner ut at den skal løpe mot dem nå. 

“Den afrikanske savanneelefanten er den største av elefatartene. De mellom tre og tre og en halv meter høye og veier opptil syv tonn,” fortsetter han.  
Sjåføren flirer og nikker mot en av de største elefantene i flokken. “Ikke bare er ørene som er store, forresten”, sier han. “Se på…” Han nikker med et glis mot en av de nærmeste elefantene. Det er tydelig en hann, ser Even.  
“Elefantpenisen kan bli opptil 45 kilo, og det er faktisk mulig å klø seg på magen med den.” Sjåføren smiler når han sier det, avventende som om han lurer på hvordan de vil reagere. 

Amerikanerne ser sjokkerte på hverandre, sa han virkelig dette?, mens tyskeren er tydelig interessert. Han stryker seg over haken med fingeren, som om han forsøker sette ord på tankene. 

“Har elefanten baculum, penisben?” sier han omsider.  
Guiden fniser høyt og hever et øyenbryn og ser på ham. “Penisbein?”  
“Ja, noen pattedyr har det, for eksempel hunder og bjørner. Har elefanten det?”  
“Jeg er ikke sikker.”  
“Penisbein? Hva er det?” Vilde ser fra Tobias til William.  
“Det er et bein i penisen. Det er for at de skal kunne knulle raskere”, svarer William.  
“De trenger ikke oppvarmingen, stimulien menneskene får gjennom forspillet”, sier Tobias, lett rødmende,  
“De kan bare knulle på da?” Vildes lyse stemme sprekker i et knis.

“Jeg vet ikke”, fortsetter tyskeren usikkert. “Men det skulle ikke forundre meg om den har det. Elefanten har jo utrolig masse smarte løsninger. Føttene, for eksempel, de utvider seg når de får trykk på seg, men de trekker seg sammen igjen når de løftes og avlastes. Da blir det enklere å gå i gjørme også. Og så fordeles vekten på større overflate, så en elefant har nesten mindre trykk under beina, per kvadratcentimeter altså, enn mennesket har.” Han snakker engasjert med hele kroppen.

Han forteller ivrig om elefantene. “De kan ikke løpe eller hoppe, de er for store. Men de traver, de setter opp giret til rett over rask gange. De går nesten fem meter per sekund, eller 300 meter i minuttet.” 

“Nei, elefanten har ikke penisbein”, skyter Isak plutselig inn. “Men du kan mye om elefanter, da”, legger han til, litt mildere.

Han og Tobias ser på hverandre og smiler. “Jeg liker å lese om ting”, sier Tobias, han virker nesten unnskyldende.

“Er det sant at elefanter husker alt?” bryter den amerikanske kvinnen inn.  
Den tyske mannen nikker. “Den dreper for eksempel masaier, fordi den husker at de pleier jakte på den.”  
“Wow. Er den farlig?” Hun ser litt skeptisk mot de store dyrene som står noen hundre meter unna.  
“De dreper 500 personer hvert år.” Isak bryter plutselig inn. Stemmen hans er kort og skarp.  
Hun sperrer øynene opp og ser fra tyskeren til Isak. “Fem hundre??”  
“Mennesker dreper 100 elefanter om dagen bare i Afrika, så det skulle vel bare mangle?” svarer Isak.  
“Om dagen? Hvor mange elefanter finnes det egentlig?”  
“Det er rundt 400.000 elefanter igjen i Afrika nå. For 80 år siden var det omtrent 10 millioner.”  
“Wow.” De blir stående og se mot flokken med elefanter som langsomt forsvinner bortover gressletten.  
“Men de angriper sjelden med mindre de blir plaget eller jaktet på”, sier Isak som for å berolige. “Jegere er blant de som drepes mest, når du ligger der under 6 tonn elefant som står på deg så sliter du litt. Elefanter har ekstremt god hukommelse, så de husker i flere tiår for eksempel hvordan de som drepte noen i flokken snakket. Eller hvem jegeren var.”

Even grøsser av ordene hans.

“Det er på tide å dra tilbake nå”, bryter William inn. “Det er snart mat.”

Even lener seg tilbake i det bakerste hjørne igjen. Tobias sitter et stykke lenger fremme, mens det amerikanske paret sitter like foran ham. De heter Jack og Rose Smith, som i Titanic, fniste Rose da de presenterte seg for ham i morges. 

De andre lager mye lyd og tar stor plass, slår det ham. Det er som om de fyller bilen med lyd allerede før de har startet motoren igjen, den kompakt masse av stemmer som går opp og ned og treffer trommehinnene med en ustanselig flom av store ord. Skvaldringen fra dem, den skringrende stemmen til Vilde, for langt unna til at han kan skjelne ordene. Den bråkete, brede amerikanske aksenten, altfor nær. “It’s so amazing here! Beautiful! Look at that! Wonderful! Stunning!” Han kommer ikke på om de sa hvor de kommer fra, han kan late som om det er Texas, selv om han hører det ikke er det, og den spinkle og likevel dype stemmen til tyskeren, så ulikt de to andre, de hvislende, skarpe lydene fra tysk slår gjennom.

Lydene legger seg rundt ham som et stikkende teppe han ikke kan komme seg unna. De blir for overveldende, han vil ha stillhet, kroppen hans roper etter ro og han må motstå impulsen til å presse håndflatene mot ørene for å stenge lydene ute, holde inntrykkene ute. I stedet konsentrerer han seg om å beholde kontrollen, puster langsomt inn og ut gjennom nesen, det går bra. Han legger hendene i fanget, løse hender, føttene i gulvet, rett ned, rett i ryggen, presser den mot setet, forsøker skjule seg for alt dette som svirrer rundt ham, lydene, stemmene, luktene, varmen, lyset, alt er så fremmed.

Hvis de bare kunne være stille.

Han husker ikke helt hvordan han kommer seg tilbake til rommet.  
Naturligvis vet han det, de kjørte tilbake, han gikk ut av bilen, gikk over gårdsplassen med alle gresstustene, fulgte den smale gangveien mot bygningen han bor i. Låste opp døren, eller kanskje den var åpen, han husker ikke helt. Gikk inn, lukket døren, gikk tre skritt mot døren, kjente at han burde gå på do, at han måtte tisse.

Han er ikke sikker på om han gjorde det, eller om han la seg rett ned på sengen.

Når han ligger slik, på ryggen, beina hengende ned mot gulvet, armene ut, kjenner han etterhvert at stillheten siger inn i ham. Med øynene lukket stirrer han inn i mørket, det svale, tunge mørket over øynene, det som får ham til å slappe av, som får hodet til å snurre litt mindre rundt, verden til å føles mindre urolig.

Etter en stund strekker han seg etter telefonen. Han vet ikke om det har gått et minutt, et kvarter, en time, for den del kan det ha gått flere dager.

Det blå lyset blinker fortsatt, de samme hissige blinkene som før.  
Det er fire meldinger og tre tapte anrop, han husker ikke om det er et “fortsatt” her, om det er flere enn forrige gang. 

Med kjente bevegelser sveiper tommelen over skjermen, fingertuppen låser den opp, han trykker på de velkjente symbolene, ring, siste anrop, navnet står øverst, ring.

Det ringer. En brummende dur, to raske og en pause, fremmed, lyden høres fjern ut, som om den vil understreke avstanden mellom dem. Fire ring. Fem. Åtte. Ti. Så brytes den med et klikk, før det blir stille.

Han legger telefonen på nattbordet. Etter noen sekunder blir skjermen svart. Han har i alle fall prøvd.

Med et sukk reiser han seg fra sengen. Han vurderer om han skal bytte skjorte før de spiser, men bestemmer seg for at den han har får duge noen timer til, selv om stoffet var fuktig og huden føltes klam da de kom tilbake fra turen.

Himmelen er fortsatt like inderlig blå over ham når han går mot spisesalen, og solen står høyt. Likevel er det et svalt drag i luften, han er nesten fristet til å bli ute. Men maten frister mer, Eskild hadde nevnt de fantastiske kjøttbollene, grov kjøttdeig med krydder, servert med grønnsaker, salat og nybakte brødleiver. Han kjente vannet i munnen ved tanken på det nybakte brødet, at det bare var toast av den svampete loffen til frokosten i dag hadde vært en skuffelse, han håpet brødet levde opp til forventningene Eskild hadde skapt.

Duften av mat ligger lett over spisesalen. Gjennomtrekken gjør at den stekeosen og haugen med brød han skimter på benken ved siden av svingdøren til kjøkkenet ikke føles påtrengende. Idet døren går opp skimter han Isak på kjøkkenet, det ser ut som om han smaker på en saus.

Bildet av ham etser seg inn i minnet, de lukkede øynene, hånden som en skål under haken, tungen så vidt ute over underleppen mens skjeen er på vei inn mellom leppene, tungen som former seg under skjebladet, ansiktet som slapper av i det smakene treffer tungen.

Tobias vinker mot ham når han kommer inn i spisesalen. Han sitter ved et to-mannsbord, innerst i rommet, langt fra vinduet. Even ser lengselsfullt mot det lille bordet under vinduet, like ved bordet der jentene sitter, men risikoen for at de skal forsøke dra ham inn i samtalen kan være verdt åpningen mot elven, tenker han.  
“Even, Even, come here!” Den ustemte lyden gjør navnet hans fremmed.

Han trekker pusten dypt og retter seg opp. Med et smil som føles påklistret går han mot bordet der mannen sitter og smiler hjertelig mot ham.  
“Skal vi spise sammen?” spør Tobias, nokså overflødig, tenker Even, de kan ikke å snu nå.  
“Ja, ok.” Han nikker mot ham og setter seg ned på den ledige stolen. I det minste har Tobias satt seg med ryggen mot vinduet, og Even kan så vidt se elven flyte forbi der nede.

Snart kommer servitøren, det er den samme som i morges, Solomon, husker Even. “YOU want today’s special, gentlemen?” spør han smilende. “It’s meatballs and veggies. They contain eggs and gluten, if you are allergic to anything, please let us…”  
“Nei, det går bra, jeg er ikke allergisk”, utbryter Even. “Det høres digg ut.”  
Tobias ser litt stresset på servitøren. “Jeg er allergisk mot valmuefrø, er det det i maten?”  
Servitøren ser forvirret på ham. “Valmuefrø? Nei, det er det ikke.” Han skakker på hodet og klør seg på haken. “Det er kjøttboller og grønnsaker. Bruker noen valmuefrø i det?”  
“Neida, det går sikkert greit da altså.”  
Even forsøker skjule et smil. Han kjenner igjen noe av den keitete usikkerheten i Tobias, følelsen av å si eller gjøre noe merkelig og ikke greie å stoppe det.  
“Det er ingen grunn til at det skulle være valmuefrø i denne maten, tror jeg”, sier han som for å berolige Tobias.  
“Takk.” Tobias nikker.

Maten er fantastisk. Eskild hadde rett i at kjøttbollene var gode, tenker Even, og brødet er eksepsjonelt, laget på surdeig, kjenner han, med en krydderaktig smak han ikke helt greier identifisere. Mykt og varmt, perfekt til å pakke rundt kjøttet og salaten eller til å suge opp restene av den sterke, røde sausen med. Sausen er krydret, chili og noe røkt, med sødme fra grillet paprika og kanskje tomat, tenker han. Han bryter av biter av brødet og sveiper det i store bevegelser rundt på tallerkenen for å få med mest mulig saus, han har fortsatt bildet av Isak på netthinnen.

Tobias has snakket gjennom hele måltidet. Even greier ikke bestemme seg for om han liker det eller ikke. Det tok ikke lang tid før Tobias fortalte at han ville sitte med Even fordi han så at Even var ensom, og at han selv også følte seg ensom, men at han hadde som forsett å gjøre noe med det. Så hadde han boblet over etterpå, Even hadde knapt hatt tid til å si annet enn ja og ha mellom de skarpe, hvislende lydene i ordene hans, i det minste slapp han snakke om seg selv. Tobias hadde snakket om elefanter. Ikke de tingene Even ville høre med om, om personligheten, emosjoner og de små tingene som gjør elefanten til et av dyrene som føles nærmest mennesket, samtidig som en av dens nærmeste slektninger er hyrax, han må finne det norske navnet på den senere, mest lik en hamster. Men der Evens tanker kretset om elefantens hode syntes Tobias å ha et stadig oppheng i kjønnsorganene og snabelen.

Nesten desperat ser Even seg rundt etter noen andre å snakke med, en ledig stol blant jentene, til og med sammen med amerikanerne, selv om hodet hans ikke greier mer intetsigende småprat. Men alt han ser, dersom han ikke skal være fullstendig weird og sette seg for seg selv, er en eneste ledig stol, vendt mot der han selv sitte, like ved siden av Isak. Som siden han kom inn fra kjøkkenet og satte seg da maten ble servert ikke har kastet et eneste blikk mot Even som sitter tre meter unna ham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for hyggelige tilbakemeldinger! Jeg blir kjempeglad for ethvert lille hint om at noen leser&liker! Som dere sikkert skjønner er ikke denne historien ferdigskrevet, og det kan vel hende at ett og annet hint blir plukket opp fra kommentarfeltet også, sånn innimellom. Keep'em coming! 
> 
> Tusen takk til Lisa_Ruvo som tok seg tid til å hjelpe meg med rydding og filing på dette kapittelet. Det trengtes. Det er begrenset hvor mye dere trenger vite om elefanten, mener hun. Hun om det. (Neida, hun hadde rett. Men elefanten har altså ikke penisbein, det er vel innenfor det som er greit å vite. Tenk å kunne briljere med det i en quiz?)
> 
> Det tok litt lengre tid enn jeg hadde tenkt å få ut dette kapittelet, men målet er at det ikke skal gå mer enn en uke mellom hvert kapittel. Kan også røpe at det kan være andre prosjekter på gang nu i denne rolige førjulstid (haha), den som lever (følger) får se.
> 
> P3-aksjonsprompts så langt er forresten Eskild, Vilde og safarilodge.


	8. Ikke bad i elven, da

Etter lunsj går han ned til elven. En bred sti gjennom krattskogen går nedover mot den fra lodgen, den jevne flaten er tråkket ned av hundrevis av ukjente føtter. Even lurer på hvem de er, har vært, disse føttene, menneskene som har dem, hva har de gjort her, tenkt, han forsøker se dem for seg, en travel dag, rekker av mennesker, fargerike gevanter, språk han ikke forstår, vannkrukker på hodet, han vet ikke om det er slik, for det han har sett så langt er så forskjellig fra det han trodde han kom til å se.

Elven flyter rolig forbi når han kommer ned til bredden. Noen stolper står et stykke ut i vannet, det ser ut som det er spent opp nett mellom dem. Beskyttelse mot krokodiller, antar han, han har lest om det, at det er vanlig for å lage et trygt sted å hente vann, vaske klær, fiske eller bade. Det brune vannet innbyr ikke til å gå ut i, tenker han, selv om overflaten glitrer i den varme solen.

Han kikker på skurene han så fra terrassen sin. Det ligner gapahuker, slike han er vant med fra Nordmarka. Et svakt spisset tak, stolper på sidene, benker, et par stoler i glattslitt tre, en bålplass mellom gapahukene. De grovt tilhugde materialene kunne vært på en speiderleir, tenker han. Taket gir beskyttelse mot solen, og den svake brisen slipper gjennom de åpne veggene. Når solen ikke lenger steker, kjenner han hvor svalende luften her nede egentlig er.

“Er det varmt?”  
Han skvetter til av stemmen som plutselig kommer ovenfra. Det er jenta med den rufsete hestehalen, hun som kom etter de andre inn ved frokosten. Hun ligger i en hengekøye som er spent opp under taket, han la ikke merke til den da han satte seg.

Han smiler mot henne. “Det går bra.”  
“Hva synes du om safarien?” spør hun.  
“Den var flott!” sier han. Han kjenner at ansiktet sprekker i et glis, elefantene var virkelig fantastiske å se på så nært holdt, så enorme, helt annerledes enn å se dem på TV.  
“Eg hørte dere møtte elefanter?” smiler hun.  
“Ja, de var helt borte ved oss”, sier Even. “Det føltes som de kunne sette seg på bilen!”  
Hun ler mot ham. “Bra.” Hun hopper ned fra hengekøyen. “Eg så de tidlig i morges, da var de litt lenger nord, men de pleier trekke denne veien.” Hun strekker hånden mot ham. “Eg heter Eva, forresten.”  
“Even. Hyggelig.” Han ser nysgjerrig på henne. “Er du også en av Isaks venner, eller?”  
Hun trekker på skuldrene. “Ja, hvordan det?”  
“Nei, ikke noe. Det virker som om han har tatt med hele vennegjengen ned hit.”  
“Og litt til”, mumler hun, mens hun stabler haugen med brensel som ligger ved bålplassen.  
“Hva sa du?”  
“Nei, ingenting.” Hun reiser seg brått.  
“Hva synes du om lodgen da?” Smilet hennes er bredt.  
“Den er digg den”, sier han og trekker på skuldrene. “Veldig luksuriøs.”  
“Ja, den er det. Men vi forsøker å gjøre alt så bærekraftig som vi kan likevel.” Hun peker mot en grå bygning i betong og bølgeblikk som han ikke har lagt merke til før, nesten helt skjult bak frodig vegetasjon. “Det der er pumpestasjonen vår. Det er ikke vann fra elven, men fra en kilde over femti meter under oss. Vannet er helt rent, like rent som vannet i Oslo, så du kan drikke det rett fra springen her. Grunnvannsreservoaret er enormt, og gir vann til alle som bor i området her. Vi har bygd mange pumpestasjoner som fordeler vannet og alle landsbyene kan koble seg på gratis.”

“Det var Isak som startet prosjektet”, legger hun til, “for mange år siden, men det er først de siste par årene at det har skutt fart, etter at….” Hun stopper midt i setningen.  
“Etter at hva?” spør Even.  
“Nei, det spiller ingen rolle.”

Even skal til å spørre igjen, men stopper seg selv. Hvis hun ikke vil fortelle så er det sikkert en grunn til det. Han, av alle, burde være glad for mennesker som Eva, tenker han. 

Eva ser på ham og smiler, før hun slår ut med armen og fortsetter tiraden om lodgen.“Vi prøver å ha alt her så ekte som mulig og ikke lage fake ting. Lodgen er jo helt moderne, helt åpenbart ikke en tradisjonell boplass, liksom.” Hun ler. “Disse gapahukene er et unntak. Nesten alle tror de er tradisjonelle byggverk, men det er jo bare juks. Vi har bare bygget dem for å gi le for solen. Men materialene er rekved eller hva vi kan kalle det her, og om de blir tatt av flom så gjør det ingenting. Det er ingenting her vi ikke finner på elven uansett.”  
Even hever et øyenbryn opp mot taket. “Ikke hengekøyer heller?”  
Hun ler. “Eg prøver huske å ta den ned før regntiden.”

Brått snur hun seg. “Hei Noora!” ler hun. Noora vinker mot dem. “Hei!”  
“Er du her for å se på pumpestasjonen?”  
“Ja, det er jo gøy å se hva dere har fått til her.”  
“Har du vært ute og sett på noe i landsbyene?”  
“Jeg tenkte meg til Nyamlangi i morgen”, sier Noora. “De fikk jo vann for et halvt år siden, jeg er spent på å se hvordan det har påvirket dem.”  
“Eg har hørt at mange færre babyer dør, iallfall”, nikker Eva.  
“Ja, det gjelder jo alle steder som har fått vann, det”, sier Noora. “Det er nesten ingen som dør av magesykdommer lenger. Og spedbarnsdødeligheten er nesten borte.”  
“Det er jo helt fantastisk”, nikker Eva. “Solomon fortalte at ingen av barna i familien hans har dødd de siste tre årene.”  
“Wow, er det sant?”  
“Ja, han sier så. De har fått vaksiner også, da.”  
“Og amming”, legger Noora til. “Det er jo nesten en vaksine i seg selv.”

“Hva lever folk av her?” skyter Even inn. Han ser seg rundt. “Er det mange som jobber her?” Han peker opp mot bygningene bak dem.  
“Det er ganske mange som jobber på lodgen, eller på andre turistcamper. De fleste er bønder og har dyr, det er det tradisjonelle her.”  
“Men med rent vann så kan de bygge veldig mye lokal industri”, legger Noora til. “Isak har etablert såpefabrikk i nabolandsbyen her.” Hun nikker i motsatt retning av lodgen. “De lager såper og shampo, og sysselsetter over tjue personer. Og så er det en mulighet der for folk med utdannelse til å komme tilbake og får en relevant jobb. Det har vært et kjempeproblem her, at ungdom reiser til Dodoma, Dar es Salaam og til Kenya for å ta utdannelse og så kommer de aldri tilbake, fordi det ikke finnes jobber. Lærere og helsearbeidere har tildels fått jobber, men ellers er det ikke mange jobber som krever akademisk utdannelse her.”

“Isak jobber hardt for å skaffe dem jobber. Han har jo gjengen sin, men ellers ansetter han bare lokale. Ikke som så mange andre camper og lodger som baserer seg på engelske og amerikanske eventyrere og slikt.” Eva rister på hodet. “De kjenner kanskje markedet i USA og England, tror de i alle fall, men skal du ha det ekte Tanzania så er det jo lokalbefolkningen her som må gi det, ikke nordmenn som har flyttet hit.”

Even svelger. Han kjenner fortsatt følelsen av pulsen som steg og spenningen som samlet seg som stikkende spiraler i magen og pirket borti følelser av uro han helst ikke ville kjenne, ikke her, ikke nå. Likevel hadde han fortsatt å kaste de ørsmå blikkene mot den tomme stolen ved Isak.

Et øyeblikk trodde han at han hadde nok mot til å reise seg og gå bort dit - men motet forsvant da Isak reiste seg og gikk, uten så mye som å kaste et blikk på Even.

“Ja, nei, jeg må gå nå”, sier Noora. Hun ser på dem, litt usikker i blikket, synes Even. “Dere vil kanskje bli sittende her, dere?” spør hun.  
“Nei, eg må opp og planlegge turen i morgen”, sier Eva.  
“Kan jeg være her litt til?” spør Even.  
“Ja naturligvis”, sier Eva litt forvirret. “Du kan jo være kor du vil.”  
“Ikke bad i elven, da”, ler Noora. “Men det er viltgjerde rundt lodgen, så hvis det er villdyr i området her så er de stengt inne”, fniser hun. “Unntatt i elven”, legger hun til. “Krokodillene svømmer fritt.”  
“Jeg skal ikke bade”, ler Even tilbake. Vannet er sannsynligvis fullt av bakterier han ikke vil vite navnet på, og frister absolutt ikke til bading uansett.

Han blir sittende og se på vannet som strømmer forbi. Det har ikke den glitrende overflaten en norsk elv ville hatt, men jordfargen passer til de andre fargene i landskapet her, og på bølgetoppene blinker solstrålene så vidt likevel.

Han tenker på Isak, han skjønner ikke hva han gjør her. Han virker så malplassert der han herser rundt med de andre, misbruker makten sin, kjefter og stikker uten å prate med folk. Det føles så bortkastet, på en måte, som om dette stedet fortjente noe bedre.

Likevel er alle så positive til ham. Eskild snakket ham nærmest opp i himmelen, det kunne han ha skrevet på kontoen for forelskede menn, såpass er gaydaren hans, men Eva og Noora virker mer jordnære, og snakker ikke om ham med den samme ærefrykten som Eskild.

Han kjenner at han skulle ønske han så Isak som Eva og Eskild og Noora gjør, men han greier det bare ikke. Men følelsene kjenner han igjen, de heftige, brå følelsene som er i ferd med å bygge seg opp, som vanlig med feil person i fokus, en person han ikke kjenner, som ikke kjenner ham, nok en gang en drittsekk, nok en gang en unnskyldning for at de andre skal si at han tar feil.

Idet han nærmer seg bungalowen der rommet hans ligger, ser han at det står noe på den lille hyllen ved siden av døren. På avstand tror han først det er en bunke klær, at det er en form for vaskeriservice her som han uten å tenke over det har benyttet seg av, kanskje de vasker alle klærne som ligger på badegulvet. Han husker vagt at han slapp dem ned der da han dusjet, han tenkte å legge dem i en pose, men glemte det sikkert.

Når han kommer nærmere, ser han at det er en slags hette i stoff som står der, en slik som bestemoren hans pleide å ha over kakaomuggen når de satt på verandaen om høsten, bare at hennes var blårutet med en stor, gul blomst på, mens denne er ensfarget beige, og mindre enn hennes. 

Nysgjerrig løfter han den opp. Under står et stort krus med lokk. Det dufter deilig nylaget kaffe når han løfter av lokket, lukten kiler behagelig i nesen. Han ser seg rundt for å se om det står kaffe utenfor de andre rommene også, men det er bare utenfor hans eget. Han rynker på pannen, det var jo merkelig, men kanskje er han bare sen tilbake, de andre har vel tatt med seg sine kopper på vei inn på rommet allerede. 

Han trekker skuldrene og tar med seg den varme koppen inn på rommet. På vei ut mot terrassen tar han med seg mobiltelefonen fra nattbordet. Han trekker pusten dypt inn før han synker ned i lenestolen utenfor vinduet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for alle kommentarer, det er hyggelig med spekulasjoner og meninger :)  
Har dere fått noe mer inntrykk av Isak da, noe bedre, verre, eller bare _noe_ inntrykk?
> 
> Neste kapittel kommer om en ukes tid, håper jeg. Litt usikker på hvor mye skrivetid det blir i jula, men vi prøver vel? Et annet distraksjonsmoment er jo "Life is good..." som jeg skrev i sommer sammen med Mermaidsandmermen - og som vi har skrevet en liten juleepilog til nå. Eller _skriver_, er vel riktigst å si. *kremt*
> 
> Men jul blir det vel uansett. Kanskje ikke i Serengeti, eller det blir per definisjon jul der også, bare ikke i denne historien. Tror jeg.


	9. Nebbdyr

“Takk for kaffen.” Even smiler mot Eskild når han kommer inn til middagen. “Den trengte jeg, ass.” Hodet hans føles lettere nå, den kvalmende svimmelheten er borte.

Eskild rynker på pannen. “Hm?”  
“Hi man!” Den amerikanske mannen kommer plutselig bort til dem og legger hånden jovialt på Eskilds skulder. “Look…”

Evens blikk sveiper over spisesalen. Han lurer på hvor han skal sette seg. Tobias sitter allerede på et firemannsbord med Jonas, Magnus og han med brunosten, jentene sitter sammen,  
og en oversosial middag med amerikanerne frister ikke. 

Han går mot et av de små bordene langs vinduet, ut mot elven i kveldsmørket utenfor. Halvmånen lyser på himmelen og lager glitter i vannet som renner rolig forbi. Han legger merker til at lave lyspunkter lyser opp stien han gikk tidligere i dag, det er sikkert solcellelamper, tenker han, kanskje det går an å gå tur dit om kvelden også.

“Even, kom! Sett deg her da?” Han snur seg mot den blide stemmen. Sana vinker smilende mot ham og peker på stolen ved siden av seg.

Med et smil som får ansiktet til å kjennes stivt ut går han mot dem. “Takk.”

Han setter seg ved siden av henne, de fire jentene sitter ved den ene enden av bordet, Vilde sitter på skrå overfor ham mens Chris og Noora sitter ytterst.

Sana spør om han vil ha vann, han nikker mot flasken med den grønne korken, håper det betyr vann med kullsyre. Han kjenner plutselig hvor tørst han er, han lengter etter noe forfriskende nedover halsen, kanskje en øl, selv om han vet han ikke burde. Vilde og Chris har duggete hvitvinsglass foran seg, mens Noora og Sana drikker Cola. Han ser seg om etter servitøren, vakler fortsatt mellom øl og brus.

“Vil du ha brød?”  
Småpraten går rolig rundt bordet. De smiler og utveksler høfligheter, han slapper av og forsøker å smile mot dem når de snakker, nikke anerkjennende, speile, være med.  
“Har du hatt en fin dag da?”  
“Hva syntes du om safarien?”  
“Elefantene var sykt kule!”  
“Det er synd vi ikke får se nebbdyr, da.”

“Nebbdyr?” Han skakker på hodet og ser undrende på Vilde, før blikket hans leter etter servitøren.  
“Ja, jeg har alltid hatt lyst til å se det, men de bor jo ikke her.”  
Chris himler med øynene. “Og det måtte vi _fortelle_ deg, Vilde.”  
“Det er jo ikke min feil at vi aldri har lært om nebbdyr.” Hun setter øynene i Even. “Har du lært om nebbdyr på skolen, kanskje?”  
Han smiler. “Jeg skrev faktisk særoppgave om nebbdyr i 10. klasse. Veldig spennende dyr da.”  
“Ååååh!” Øynene hennes glitrer. “Fortell mer, da!”

Omsider får han øyekontakt med servitøren og peker ned mot Sanas glass og nikker, idet han angrer på at han ikke heller bestiller en øl.

Han ser mot Vilde igjen. “Nebbdyret er et pattedyr, men det vet du vel?”  
Vilde nikker ivrig. “Ja, det vet jeg, selv om det legger egg.”  
Even nikker over iveren hennes. “Ja, de legger egg, det er ikke mange pattedyr som gjør det.”  
“Men jeg trodde pattedyr ikke la egg?”  
“Nei, pattedyr gir melk, patter, pupper, vet du.”  
“Aha.” Et lys ser ut til å gå opp for henne.  
“Men de har ikke egentlig pupper, da.” Han flirer mot forvirringen hennes. “Melken bare pipler ut av huden på brystet, så slikker ungen den i seg. De får jo åpenbart mat, da,” sier han med et skuldertrekk. "Selv om de ikke spiser så ofte. Visste du at ungene drikker opptil tjue prosent av sin egen kroppsvekt? Men da trenger de ikke spise på et par dager. Og så er de kloakkdyr, det betyr at de bare han én åpning,” legger han til.  
“Én åpning?”  
“Ja, endetarm, urinrør og kjønnsorgan har samme utløp.”  
“Ewwww.” Hun skjærer en grimase.  
Han trekker på skuldrene. “Det er nå sånn det er.”  
“Hva er det særeste du vet om nebbdyret da?” skyter Chris inn.  
Han tenker seg om. “De har ikke magesekk. Og ikke tenner.”  
“Ikke mage og ikke tenner? Hvordan får de i seg næring da?”  
“De tar opp næring i tarmen, da, de har jo mage, bare ikke magesekk. De spiser smådyr som lever på bunnen av innsjøer, og får med masse grus, så maten males opp.” Han gnir håndflatene i sirkler mot hverandre som møllehjul.

Hun rynker på pannen. “Hvilken skole gikk du på, forresten?”  
“Jeg gikk på Bjølsen, hvordan det?”  
“Nei, på videregående?” Hun ser opp på ham.  
“Eh…” Han kremter og tar en slurk vann. Perlene kiler i munnhulen. “Unnskyld. Brødbit i halsen. Hva sa du, igjen?”  
“Hvilken videregående gikk du på?”  
“Hvordan det?”  
“Jeg bare synes jeg husker noen som snakket om en som visste veldig mye om nebbdyr, var det ikke noen i klassen til broren din, Sana?”

I samme øyeblikk setter servitøren et stort glass Cola foran ham. Isbitene klirrer mot kanten og små dråper samler seg og renner langs utsiden i den hete kveldsluften. Den kalde væsken kjøler ned munnhulen og halsen idet de kjentes ut som den hete ørkenen de fløy over på vei hit, for en evighet siden, slo det ham.

Sana ser fra Vilde til Even. “Jeg vet ikke, men det spiller vel ingen rolle. Oslo er en stor by, vi hadde vel kjent Even allerede dersom han hadde kjent broren min i alle fall.” Stemmen hennes høres bestemt ut.  
“Ja jo. Jeg bare lurte jeg da.” Vilde blir stram i ansiktet. Hun river av skorpen på brødbiten hun har foran seg.  
Han trekker pusten fort, det kjennes som et fuglevingeslag mot brystet, det er ikke nok luft, tenker han, han må huske å puste flere ganger. “Jeg gikk på Katta.”  
“Åja. Nei, da var det nok en annen. Broren til Sana gikk på Elvebakken, han.”  
“Jeg kjenner ingen der, tror jeg,” sier han lett.

“Hei, kom og sett deg her da!” Vildes stemme er plutselig høy og glad, hun vinker smilende mot noen bak ham. 

Han aner mer enn han ser at personen stopper bak ham. Vilde ser forbi ham, over skulderen hans, han må stå i mot lysten til å følge blikket hennes. Hun nikker mot stolen ved siden av seg, rett ovenfor Even, og Even ber en stille bønn om at det må være William som står der.

Han sukker ikke.  
Han stønner ikke.  
Han himler ikke med øynene.  
Han virker interessert, som om samtalen om russepartyene Chris og vennene hadde er det viktigste, som om elfenbenshandelen Isak og Sana diskuterer forbi ham er uinteressant, som om den engasjerte stemmen ikke kiler mot øregangene og gir ham gåsehud.  
Han kjenner varmen i kinnene når Vilde ber ham fortelle om nebbdyret.  
Han skvetter til når blikket hans møter Isaks grønne øyne et øyeblikk, når de sveiper forbi, men likevel låser seg mot hans egne.  
Han senker skuldrene igjen når Isak unnskylder seg med at han må gå og jobbe etter at middagen er fortært.  
Han smiler takknemlig mot servitøren når han setter en kopp svart kaffe foran ham idet han kommer for å ta imot bestillinger på kaffe og te rundt bordet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She is back, she was not dead!  
Beklager den noe lange pausen her, den skyldtes rett og slett kombinasjonen av at "en liten juleepilog" til Life is good ble til 16 nye kapitler og 46000 ord, og familien min innvilget dessverre ikke skrivetid nok til å skrive på to prosjekter samtidig. Men nå er jeg back on track, tror jeg, iallfall er epilogen ferdig og det er flere måneder til påske, neste sommer osv. 
> 
> Mer om nebbdyr kan du finne blant annet på https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Platypus og http://www.publish.csiro.au/bi/pdf/bi9840323  
Så da har dere lært om både penisbein og nebbdyrmelk i en og samme fic, hvem skulle trodd det?
> 
> Dagens ord, for de som fortsatt bryr seg om p3-aksjonen, er faktisk nebbdyr. Håper du er fornøyd nå! :D


	10. Livsfarlig

“Fuck.” Isak hopper inn i bilen. Noen forvirrede insekter danser i de hvite lyskjeglene fra frontlyktene foran dem. “Vi drar. Idiotene er fortsatt dritings.” Han tråkker gassen hardt inn og rygger bilen i en krapp sving ut fra gårdsplassen.

Det er bare Even, Tobias og de to amerikanerne som er med, Even greier ikke huske om de virkelig heter Jack og Rose, eller om det er noe han innbiller seg. Egentlig skulle de vært ni, men nå blir det i alle fall bedre plass, mumler Isak. Han kjører raskt langs den mørke veien. Even kan bare håpe at Isak kjenner strekningen godt nok til å holde den farten han har nå.

Plutselig bråbremser han. Like foran dem glitrer det i blanke prikker i veikanten, og Even kan skimte de grå-hvite konturene av et stort dyr noen meter bortenfor dem.  
“Hva er det?” spør han.  
“Løve.” Isak nesten hvisker det tilbake. Han ser anspent ut, synes Even, lett fremoverbøyd over ratter, høye skuldre, kjevebeina er tydelige, blikket beveger seg frem og tilbake.  
“Wow.” Even stirrer fascinert mot buskene.  
“Faen.” Isak tråkker plutselig gassen i bånn og rygger bakover. 

Løven står med ett der bilen sto for litt siden, midt i veien. Hodet er lavt, de kan så vidt se tennene som noe hvitt litt under de glinsende øynene som er låst mot dem. På motsatt side av veien for der den lå før kan Even skimte fire små, lyse flekker i utkanten av lyskjeglen.   
“Unger.” Idet Isak løfter armen og peker, kjenner Even et blaff av fersk svette, en duft som får ham til å gyse over hele kroppen når den borer seg gjennom hjernebarken.  
“Ser du dem?” Isak ser på Even, litt undrende, synes Even.  
“Ja.”  
“Hun ville bare beskytte dem”, sier Isak. Han setter bilen i gir og kjører langsomt fremover igjen. Løven har gått tilbake til ungene og ligg på samme side av veien som dem nå.

Duften av kaffe sprer seg i bilen når de kjører videre. Isak har sendt rundt termoser og kopper, Even er takknemlig for å stagge den kvelende hodepinen han så vidt kjente komme sigende før kaffen.

Det er fortsatt helt mørkt ute. Den svarte himmelhvelvingen er fylt med tydelige lysende prikker. Stjernene her er sterkere enn hjemme, sterkere enn selv på fjellet ved hytta, synes han, mer intens og lysende, og nesten helt ukjent. Noen av de vante stjernebildene er her, men et annet sted på himmelen enn han er vant med, en annen retning.

Even har vært overrasket over hvor kort skumringen er, lyset går over i mørke i løpet av noe som føles som et øyeblikk. Nå er det i ferd med å bli lyst og demringen ser ut til å være like rask som skumringen. Mot øst vokser en stripe rosa og oransje himmel frem over det mørke landet.

Etter en halvtimes kjøring gjennom de mørke landskapet er de fremme på en stor slette. Det lyse har spredt seg over hele himmelen nå, og solen er i ferd med å stå opp. Den store oransje skiven kommer langsomt til syne mot horisonten i øst. Jack smiler bredt over fotomuligheten, og Isak stopper noen minutter på toppen av en liten helning for at han skal kunne ta gode bilder.

“So welcome to the guys from Green Safari Lodge as well”, sier en høy mann med skjorte og khakivest til dem når de er fremme og vaklet ut av bilen, fortsatt litt morgenstøle etter kjøreturen. To digre varmluftsballonger ligger på bakken like bortenfor, en gruppe medhjelpere strekker ut det tynne stoffet, kurvene ligger på siden på bakken, festet til ballongene med tau og kroker. Et par andre grupper står rundt dem, et ti-talls mennesker totalt.

“Dere skal opp i ballongkurvene nå, mens den ligger slik, da må dere sitte litt tett, men det greier dere vel for noen minutter. Det er enklere og sikrere å komme opp i kurven når dere ikke trenger klatre opp i den mens jeg forsøker holde ballongen i ro på bakken”, ler han.

“Jeg håper dere har reiseforsikring som dekker skader også med ballong. Vi har forsikring, men den gir mindre dekning enn reiseforsikring gjør, så jeg vil på det sterkeste anbefale dere å ha det.”

Rose rekker opp hånden. “Er det farlig?” spør hun. Guiden trekker på skuldrene. “Ikke farlig, men det er jo en risiko”, sier han.  
“Hvilken risiko snakker du om?” sier Jack med brysk stemme. “Dere sa ikke noe om risiko da vi meldte oss på? Hva kan skje?”  
“I løpet av alle årene vi har holdt på her så har vi aldri hatt noen ulykker. Jeg har vært ballongpilot her i tolv år og fløyet omtrent en tur om dagen i alle disse årene, og jeg kan ikke huske at noen har blitt skadd.”

Even ser paret mumle lavt med hverandre.  
Mannen ser på piloten. “Kan du dokumentere det du sier?” spør Jack.   
Piloten rynker pannen. “Ja, jeg har jo loggboken min, den kan dere jo se….”  
“Men kan noen andre dokumentere det du sier? Og kan vi få se forsikringspapirene?”  
“Ja, selvsagt”, sier han litt forvirret før han går bort i ballongkurven og roter rundt i en mappe som henger på innsiden av den. Han rekker dem en rufsete bunke papirer.

Jack roter i lommene etter et par briller som han setter på seg, før han trekker dem ytterst på nesen i den samme bevegelsen. Med alvorlig mine leser han dokumentet. Rose står bak ham og leser over skulderen hans.  
Jack tar av seg brillene og ser på piloten. “Dette er jo en fullstendig ansvarsfraskrivelse”, sier han. “Og forsikringsbeløpet er bare 10.000 dollar, det er jo ingenting!”  
Piloten trekker på skuldrene og skjærer en grimase.”Det er den forsikringen vi alltid har brukt”, sier han. “Eller, ingen har noen gang brukt den, da.”

“Dette er helt vanvittig”, freser Jack. Han krøller arkene sammen i hånden og ser mot ballongen. “Beløpet burde vært mye høyere, minst fem millioner. Dette er en livsfarlig luftfarkost, helt uten de sikkerhetsmekanismene vi er vant til. No way we’re getting into that death machine!” sier han høyt og slenger papirene på bakken. Rose ser mot ballongen og ser ut som om hun skal si noe, før hun liksom sukker gjennom hele kroppen og kaster et siste blikk mot ballongen før hun følger etter mannen bort til bilen.

“Skal vi dra snart?” En av turistene som allerede sitter i kurven i den andre, bakoverlent som om han skal skytes opp i en rakett, roper mot dem. Medhjelperne som fyller ballongen holder hardt i tauene som holder ballongen nede. Piloten fra den andre ballongen kommer mot dem. 

De to pilotene snakker lavt sammen, før den ene kommer tilbake til dem. Han ser mot Even, Isak og Tobias. “Vil dere være med?” spør han. Even kaster et blikk mot Isak. Isak flakker med blikket mellom Even og Tobias, og de to amerikanerne.   
“De kan bare vente her de, folkene mine kan ta dem med til landingsstedet. Fylle dem med bobler og mat mens de venter.” Piloten nikker mot amerikanerne.  
“Ok, vi er med da?”  
“Ja, naturligvis”, sier Tobias, han ser litt forvirret ut.  
“Jeg er med.” Even håper stemmen hans høres sikrere ut enn han føler seg. Alt pratet om risiko og fare gjorde ham plutselig stresset.

Så går alt veldig fort. Plutselig sitter han tett inntil Isak i en trang kurv, med et tau over livet, med hendene i et hardt grep om en metallstang som er festet gjennom kurven. 

Langsomt kjenner han at kroppen retter seg opp og presset mot ryggen og nakken flytter seg mot lårene og det trange setet med hoftene som presser mot hans egne. Bare den lave hvesingen fra den blå gassbrenneren høres rundt dem. Stemmene fra medhjelperne som for litt siden gjallet rundt dem er som forstummet, over seg ser han solide metallstenger, tau og liner mot blå himmel og de gule og grønne stripene i ballongduken. 

Raskt stiger de oppover. Det kiler i magen og ørene kjennes med ett tette. Et instinktivt gjesp får dem til å åpnes igjen.  
“Dere kan reise dere nå”, sier piloten og peker ned mot det primitive setebeltet. Even kjenner Isaks hånd rote rundt mellom dem. “Sånn.”

Utsikten fra ballongen er fantastisk.  
Det føles som de kan se hele verden, eller i alle fall milevidt. Det store platået strekker seg utover, med grønne åser og knatter mot nord, frodigere enn det gyldne slettelandet sørover. Elver slynger seg gjennom området omkranset av grønne belter, mens de inntørkede elveleiene har lagd skarpe kløfter i bakken. Noen steder går røde veier på kryss og tvers, andre områder ser urørt ut av mennesker.

Under dem beveger dyreflokker seg. Skyggene gjør dem lette å se, morgensolen lager fortsatt lange skygger mot vest når dyrene beveger seg. Flokker med sebra, gnu og antiloper. I et fuktig elveleie står en flokk med flodhest. Even skvetter til når ballongen plutselig nesten faller ned, og sveiper bare noen titalls meter over elven. Den rynkete huden på flodhestene er tydelig, de store neseborene, sølen de tråkker i. Så fyrer piloten opp den blå flammen og de stiger igjen.

Even står som fjetret ved kanten på ballongen og ser ned. Overblikket er fascinerende, at man kan stå her i stillheten og se utover alt det som er under dem, et uforstyrret utsyn i alle retninger.

***

Even kjenner så vidt Isak bak seg, aner at han står der, like bak ryggen hans, hvis han bare lener seg litt bakover så vil han kjenne Isak mot seg, lår mot lår, baken mot magen, ryggen mot brystet. Han holder seg hardt fast, og kjenner de skarpe kantene på flettingene mot brystkassen.

Et streif av svette treffer nesen hans. Den skarpe duften av nattesvette, av en kropp som ikke er nydusjet, men likevel ikke skitten, det pirrende hintet av musk, den samme såpen som han selv brukte da han dusjet.

Han lukker øynene og trekker luften skarpt inn i lungene, før han blåser den langsomt ut gjennom nesen igjen. Skuldrene senker seg og han kjenner hvor anspent han var.

En rysing går gjennom kroppen hans. Han kjenner plutselig at han har for lite klær på seg, den tynne skjorten er for lite i den kjølige luften som fortsatt ikke er varmet opp av solen. Nettene her er kaldere enn han trodde, etter midnatt faller temperaturen nedover mot ti grader, og den rå morgenluften føles som en mild høstdag i Oslo.

Han stikker hendene i lommene på shortsen for å forsøke å varme dem, men det føles ikke som det hjelper. Han kjenner at han stivner. Duvingen fra ballongen kjennes bedre, og han kjenner at han begynner å føle seg uvel. Han forsøker å lukke øynene for å stenge den urolige horisonten ute.   
“Går det bra med deg?” Det er Isaks stemme. Han puster varmt på halsen hans når han snakker, og Even forsøker nikke.  
“Fryser du?” Stemmen til Isak er lav og spørrende.  
Han kjenner at leppene med ett er numne og tennene klaprer. Det kan ikke bare være kulda, greier han å tenke.

Det myke, burgunderrøde stoffet smyger seg om skuldrene hans før det dekker hodet. Et blaff av såpe og kjøkkenlukter, en svak lukt av svette han tror han kunne kjent igjen hvor som helst.   
“Takk! Men vil du ikke ha den selv?” spør han.  
“Neida, det går bra, jeg har genser på også, og sola varmer snart nå.”

Med stive bevegelser stikker Even armene inn i jakkeermene og trekker jakken tette rundt seg før han drar opp glidelåsen. Han slår armene om seg selv og gnir hendene hardt mot overarmene for å få varmen i seg. Det myke stoffet kjennes varmende mot skuldrene. 

Isak føles plutselig så nær ham. Han tør ikke snu seg for å se om han faktisk står der, men han tror det, tror han står her bare en centimeter fra ryggen hans, at det er hans pust han kjenner i håret, ikke vinddraget fra ballongen, han tror det er Isaks kropp som er så nær at han kan ta hvor som helst på den bare han vrir seg ørlite, eller strekker hånden bakover, eller gjør en hvilken som helst annen bevegelse.

Han holder pusten og stirrer stivt fremover mot horisonten. Den brune jorden går over i den klare himmelen langt der borte, der jorden blir nesten lysende hvit og himmelen er blendende. 

Langsomt starter han bevegelsen, den lille vridningen, bøyningen bakover, han har ikke kontroll over dette, for dette er ikke noe han vanligvis ville gjort, annet enn nå, selvsagt.

“Isak! Er det en elefantflokk?”  
Den skarpe stemmen til Tobias skjærer gjennom stillheten i kurven.  
Han står i den andre enden av kurven og ser spørrende på Isak mens han peker mot noe under dem. Isak ser forvirret på ham, som om han ikke forstår hva han sier. “Hæ? Elefanter?”  
Tobias peker nedover. “Ja, det der”, sier han og ser rett ned.  
Isak bøyer seg frem over kanten på kurven og ser ned. “Ja, det er en elefant.”

Resten av turen prater Isak med Tobias. Noen ganger kaster han små blikk mot Even, de mørkegrønne øynene er klare mot ham, bare et øyeblikk, et raskt blikk, og Even ser hvert eneste ett.

Resten av dagen husker han ikke mye av. Ikke flokken med sjiraffer like ved landingsplassen. Ikke den storslåtte frokosten med varme rundstykker, ferskkvernet kaffe, porselen, lin og sølv ute på savannen. Ikke turen i området rundt lodgen på ettermiddagen, når middagsvarmen hadde gitt seg. Ingenting av dette husker han.

Men han husker lukten fra den burgunderrøde hettejakken. Hettejakken som nå ligger henslengt på sengen hans, halvt skjult under den ene puten, som en mørk flekk i alt det hvite myke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Først av alt, for de som er i tvil etter forrige kapittel: nebbdyr lever i Australia, vi befinner oss nå i Afrika. Vilde på ville veier, altså.
> 
> Dernest: på grunn av masse styr og stress (som forsåvidt burde gi mengder med fic-inspirasjon - la oss si at dersom jeg følte for terapeutisk skriving så kunne en oppfølger til Kode, kaffe og kjærlighet være tingen) så sliter jeg litt med skrivingen for tiden. Ideen til denne historien er klar, storylinen likeså, men å skrive den ut er til tider veldig krevende. Derfor har jeg ikke lyst til å love et kapittel i uka akkurat nå, selv om jeg gjerne ville, men jeg har heller ikke tenkt å begynne å ikke fullføre historiene mine - så den BLIR ferdig. Lover.
> 
> Men i noen uker fremover nå kan det hende det går litt trått, men likevel vil jeg skrive - og da slo det meg: Enn om dere kunne gi meg ideer og inspirasjon til småting. Prompts til ting du tror jeg ville like å skrive, forholdsvis enkle one-shots for å få meg i gang og tømme hodet for det som vil ut. Ja? Dere er med? Kjør på!
> 
> (PS: Det har ikke skjedd noe alvorlig, og absolutt ingenting jeg trenger varme tanker til etc. Bare nok kaffe og litt tålmodighet og tid. Men mest av alt kaffe.)


	11. You killed it?

Han sov lenge i dag, dypt og tungt og uavbrutt, det overrasket ham. Stresset, varmen, opplevelsene, alt som skjer rundt ham, inni ham, noen ganger har det føltes for mye, han pleier ikke å sove godt når det er all denne uroen overalt. Han la seg tidlig i går. På ettermiddagen spiste han en enkel pastarett, spagetti med tomat og oliven, grønne perler av olivenolje i den søte sausen, akkurat som han ville lagd det samme hjemme. Han var alene på lodgen, sa Solomon, de andre hadde dratt på besøk til en nabolandsby, noe med et marked, forstod han. Han orket ikke tanken engang.

Sengen var fristende myk etterpå, jakken lå fortsatt der den lå etter ballongturen. Han burde ha tatt den med seg da han spiste, tenkte Even da han kom ut fra dusjen og veltet seg ned, men han hadde jo ikke møtt Isak der heller. Han slumret på sengen, leste i en bok han hadde med. Even skulle egentlig opp igjen noen timer senere, det var fellesmiddag igjen i går også, hver eneste dag, uvegerlig kjente han skuldrene løfte seg litt ved tanken, det ble mye felles her. 

I stedet hadde han bare blitt liggende, inntil han våknet i dag. Kroppen hadde føltes tung etter den lange natten, på tross av eller på grunn av, han var ikke sikker. Øynene hadde falt på det teltformede pappskiltet med informasjon om room service som stod på nattbordet. Tanken hadde fristet og han hadde ringt nummeret på lappen. Solomon hadde svart, og noen minutter senere hadde han blitt rykket ut av dormingen av en lett banking på døren. Det var Solomon som stod utenfor med et stort brett. Den blanke mørke huden mot den hvite kokkeskjorten vekket en svak dårlig samvittighet i ham, han lurte på om han hadde avbrutt ham i noe da han ringte, i en pause eller midt i en jobb.

“Your breakfast, sir!” De hvite tennene lyste opp i det skyggelagte ansiktet under takutspringet. Han så spørrende gjennom døren og Even tok et steg til siden for å slippe ham inn. Solomon satte brettet på bordet ved vinduet. “Would you like your breakfast inside or outside, sir?”  
Even nølte et øyeblikk. Han så ut av vinduet. Himmelen var blå, intenst lyseblå, solen sto allerede høyt på himmelen og det føltes plutselig altfor varmt.  
“Inside, I think. I can open the window?” Ordene føltes keitete.  
“Sure, sir, sure. Whatever you like.” 

Solomon hadde åpnet verandadøren litt og satt vinduet på vidt gap, før han dekket bordet med et fat dekket av en sølvklokke, kaffekanne, en hvit kaffekopp i porselen, kanten halvt gjennomsiktig mot det sterke lyset, sølvbestikk, en serviett, tallerken, en liten kurv med ristet loff, smør, det klissete syltetøyet. Even kunne se musklene bevege seg under skjorten hans. Den klebet seg til huden, så fuktig ut i formiddagsheten, kanskje Solomon hadde sittet i halvskyggen under trærne ved kjøkkenet, slo det ham, det stod et par gråhvite plaststoler der.

Han ble stående stille og se på. Plutselig føltes den enkle frokosten for mye. Eggerøre og kaffe hadde hørtes så enkelt ut, han hadde ikke tenkt på oppdekningen, på den vakre kaffekannen, bestikket med mønster og svake mørke flekker av anløpning, ferskpresset appelsinjuice med en rand av appelsinkjøtt langs kanten, den lille skålen med fruktsalat, ikke en gang loffskivene han måtte smøre smør utover hadde han tenkt på at hørte til det enkle måltidet han så ofte lagde til seg selv.

Han trakk pusten dypt og satte seg etter at Solomon gikk. Han følte seg plutselig så svak. Tårene svidde bak øyenlokkene. Han knep øynene hardt igjen og presset håndroten mot dem så hvit flekker danset foran dem. Han svelget, tenkte at han måtte spise, det var nok det han trengte.

Han greide å presse i seg halve fatet med eggerøre og en skive loff. Han skar en grimase av den sure juicen, den smakte sitron, eller lime, kanskje, det var søtere enn sitron, selv om fargen var appelsinens. Fruktsalaten orket han ikke røre.

***

Even hører stemmene når han går bortover stien fra bungalowen. Han smiler når han hører dem, kjenner det kiler i magen, det slår ham at han bare har kjent lukten av Isak siden i går.

“Hvor skal du?”  
“Jeg skal ut og legge ut åte.” Isak hopper inn i bilen.  
Eskild rynker på pannen. “Ikke bli lenge da. Vi skal jo grille i kveld. William fikk tak i impalaen, jeg hørte ham nettopp på radioen.” Han peker ned mot det svarte apparatet som henger i beltet hans.  
“Jada. Snart tilbake. Skal bare borte i lysningen og legge ut noe, så blir det bra jakt i morgen.”  
“Ok, Solomon ordner maten, jeg og Jonas kan tenne bålet.”

Bilen spøler i grusen når Isak gir gass og forsvinner bak svingen.

Eskild blir stående og se etter den. “Guttunger”, rister han på hodet, munnen trekker seg oppover. “Å, hei Even, jeg hørte ikke at du kom.” Han snur seg smilende mot ham.  
Even ser på støvskyen etter bilen som forsvinner bak svingen.  
“Skal han på jakt?”  
“Nei, han skal bare legge ut åte.”  
“Åte?”  
“Kjøtt. Forhåpentligvis dukker løvene opp da.”  
“Løver?”  
“Ja, pusekattene våre.” Eskild ler. “Nei, det er jo et stykke herfra da, for sikkerhets skyld. Men det blir jo kult for dere i morgen, vi legger ut mer på forhånd så vi er sikre på at de er der.”

Han ser litt forvirret på Eskild og åpner munnen for å si noe idet Eskilds radio spraker. Eskild løfter hånden og legger fingeren foran leppene mens han fisker opp radioen med den andre. Med halvåpen munn og blikket konsentrert på skrå bak Even lytter han til skurringen og den nesten uforståelige stemmen som skraper ut av høyttaleren. Han snur på radioen og trykker på noen av knappene på den, uten at det gjør lydene med forståelige. Han rister på hodet. “Nei, jeg hører ikke noe, ass. Men det er sikkert William igjen, da.”

Even setter seg i skyggen under takutspringet ved restauranten. Han bestiller en iskaffe fra Solomon, han får et høyt glass med isbiter i den øverste halvdelen, en lysebrun væske med duft av krydder. Når han tar en slurk kjenner han først sødmen, så den sterke chilismaken, som blir kraftigere når ettersmaken overtar. Han tar prøvende en liten slurk til. Smaken er noe helt annet enn han har kjent før, mer intens, mer insisterende. Kanskje er det omgivelsene som gjør det, den store blassblå himmelen, de olivengrønne bladene på trærne ned mot elven, de gråhvite husene, den lysebrune sanden, kanskje kaffen har tatt opp i seg det som mangler i de nedtonede fargene.

Et lite vinddrag sveiper over ham idet han lukker øynene og lener seg tilbake. Han lytter til aktiviteten rundt seg, fjerne stemmer, latter, lydene fra kjøkkenet på baksiden, svak motordur, fugler, en syngende kvitring et sted foran seg, insisterende tjuii-thu oppe fra taket, rasling i tørt gress. Han vet ikke hva lydene er, men vet at når han åpner øynene igjen så er han fortsatt her, foran en restaurant i Øst-Afrika, midt i noe han ikke visste han ville være i.

Stoffet i hettejakken er mykt mot fingrene. Den er velbrukt, det er et hull i ermbråttet, et lite hull som tuppen på lillefingeren så vidt passer inn i. Den ligger i fanget hans, så han ikke skal glemme å gi den til Isak, eller be Solomon gi den til ham, Isak har sikkert et kontor her som han kan be Solomon om å legge den på.

Han tenker på ballongturen i går. Den nesten eventyraktige stillheten der oppe, bare en lett susing, rasling i ballongduken, knirkingen i den duvende kurven. Det er som om han er tilbake der igjen, i den trange kurven, med Isak tett bak seg, i jakken hans, øyeblikket før Tobias så elefantflokken. Han hadde ant mer enn kjent Isak trekke pusten som for å si noe, han lurer på hva det kunne vært, hvis han hadde rukket bevege hånden bakover, strøket fingertuppene lett over Isaks hånd, lagt fingrene rundt den og klemt forsiktig, et lett stryk med tommelen...

Leppene krummer seg i et smil, han føler Isaks fingre mot sine egne, hendene hans på overarmene. De stryker opp og ned over dem, varmer dem med sin egen varme, før armene legger seg rundt ham. Overarmene presses mot brystkassen, han kjenner Isaks hender foran på brystet, de klemmer ham lett, fingrene kiler ham forsiktig med små sirkelbevegelser. Tommelen glir såvidt over brystvorten, den knopper seg under fingertuppen, det iler gjennom hele kroppen. Han lener seg tilbake, kjenner den harde varme kroppen mot hele seg, bøyer hodet bakover. Isaks hake hviler i gropen mellom halsen og skulderen, pusten hans er skjelvende anstrengt.

Han skvetter til av et drønn.

Han retter seg opp i stolen, forvirret, varm, han kaster et raskt blikk nedover seg, men kan ikke se noe, jakken ligger fortsatt der. En bil står på grusplassen foran ham, William kommer traskende over tunet. Han bærer på noe, et dyr, ser han når han kommer nærmere, det ser ut som en liten antilope. Det henger over armen hans, han holder hånden under buken på det. Hodet og beina dingler i slappe bevegelser i takt med skrittene hans. 

Over skulderen hans henger et gevær. Even har ikke peiling på våpen, men det ser velbrukt ut. Det mørke treet på skjeftet er slitt, og metallet er blankpusset, ikke den glitrende blankheten i helt nytt metall, men en ferniss han vet bare kommer av jevn bruk.

William roper inn gjennom den åpne døren. “Solomon! Come and fetch the game, will you? Solomon!”

Solomon kommer småløpende. Han ser anerkjennende på William. “Nice one that. Where did you get it?”  
“Just over there.” William nikker bakover med hodet.  
Solomon rynker pannen og ser på ham. Even synes han ser bekymret ut. “That close?”  
William trekker på skuldrene. “Definitely had no choice, mate.” Han rekker dyret til Solomon. “BBQ tonight then?”  
“Sure, man.”

Så får de øye på Even. William kaster så vidt et blikk på ham når han snur og går vekk, men Solomon kommer bort til ham. “Then we’ll have BBQ tonight”, smiler han.  
“Are we gonna eat the animal?” spør Even. Stemmen sprekker i den tørre munnen.  
Solomon ler. “Of course.” Så rynker han på pannen og ser granskende på Even igjen. “You are not a vegetarian, are you? No, that’s the blonde one.”  
Even rister på hodet. “I am not. But...” Han ser bort på dyret. “What animal is this?”  
“Impala. There are thousands of them here”, forklarer Solomon. “I should go inside to start dinner now.”  
“Ehr… I borrowed Isak’s hoodie yesterday, could you please give it back to him? Or put it in his office or something?” Han holder usikkert hettejakken frem mot Solomon, innser at det var tåpelig å gi ham den når Solomon står med favnen full av impala.  
“Of course. Just put it over there.” Han nikker mot stolen der Even nettopp satt.

***

“You killed it?” Rose er opprørt.

De står plutselig i en opphetet diskusjon om jakt. Amerikanerne er forbausende nok sterkt i mot, hører Even, han forstår overhode ikke sammenhengen her. De er åpenbart for våpen, i alle fall hørtes det slik ut på diskusjonen mellom Jack og Tobias tidligere, og så vidt han har sett har alle tatt godt for seg av alle kjøttrettene under lunsjen her.

“Of course I killed it.” William ser overbærende på henne mens han skjærer skiver av dyret på et bord ved siden av bålet. Solomon og de andre har grillet det inne på kjøkkenet, eller på den delen av det som ligger utendørs på baksiden av restauranten, har han forklart, de vil ikke ha matlagingen helt ute i det fri.  
“It’s horrible!” Jack tårner ved siden av Rose.  
Noora står ved siden av dem og rister på hodet. Nesten demonstrativt har hun forsynt seg med salat, stekte grønnsaker og små pannekaker. Hele tallerkenen er fylt av det, det er helt tydelig ikke lagd plass til kjøtt.

“So you are vegetarians then?” spør Tobias.  
Jack ser nedlatende på ham. “Of course not! We are not extremists! But we just don’t want to kill animals to get food.”

Det blir stille rundt bålet. Alle stirrer på Jack. 

William himler med øynene og legger fra seg kniven. “Nei, da så”, sier han før han går sin vei.

Like etter kommer Isak bort til dem. Han har en rynke i pannen og ser irritert ut. Han ser på dem og trekker pusten dypt.  
“Altså”, begynner han. Stemmen hans er høy og bestemt. “Maten vi serverer dere i dag var en skadet impala. Den haltet, og greide ikke løpe og hoppe som de andre i flokken, og kom ikke til å greie seg når de trekker videre. Vi har fulgt med den noen dager. Vi ønsker ikke skadde dyr så nær lodgen, fordi det tiltrekker seg rovdyr. Og da kan ikke dere gå over tunet her uten våpen, for å si det sånn. I alle fall ikke om vi skal kunne ha en forsvarlig forsikring”, sier han med et blikk på Jack og Rose. “Så med mindre dere vil vi skal kaste kjøttet så foreslår jeg at dere holder kjeft og spiser maten William har skaffet dere nå. Ja, unntatt dere som faktisk har en konsekvent holdning her”, sier han litt mildere mot Noora.

Kjøttet smaker godt, det har en mild viltsmak, det passer godt både til tilbehøret, og til den lokale ølen han drikker rett fra boksen. Stemningen rundt bålet blir hyggeligere etterhvert, mer jovial, alle spiser og drikker. Flammene fra bålet kaster et gyllent skjær i en sirkel og varmer i den kjølige kveldsluften. Even sitter ved siden av Tobias, som nok en gang har kastet seg ut i et foredrag om elefanter, denne gang riktignok en litt mer interessant variant om hvorvidt elefanten faktisk husker ansikter, eller om det er lukter og lyder de forbinder en bestemt stemning med og derigjennom en reaksjon, litt som en plutselig trigger.

Isak sitter fordypet i en samtale med Vilde, de andre jentene sitter ved siden av henne. Even ser hvordan han snakker med hele kroppen, slår ut med armene, lener seg tilbake og ler. Hettejakken hans, den burgunderfargede Even fikk låne i morges, henger løst om ham. Den har glidd litt ned over skuldrene og den mørke t-skjorten Isak har under. Halsåpningen er vid og den skarpe konturen av kragebeinet trer frem i flammene fra bålet. Med ett ser Isak opp og møter Evens blikk.

Det er som om han er noe mellom dem, i sakte kino som om luften tykner til en halvt gjennomsiktig masse. Bevegelsene rundt dem blir langsommere, mer diffuse, ubetydelige, lydene forsvinner. I stedet blir energien konsentrert direkte mellom dem, i blikkene, i luften som kobler dem sammen, som om han kan kjenne Isaks hud mot sine egne fingre, øynene hans direkte mot sine egne, pusten, varmen, lett skjelvende mot halsen, et svakt stønn, dirrende gjennom hele kroppen.

I en ukjent evighet er det slik, timer, minutter, sekunder, han vet ikke. 

Så kjenner han et smell, et hardt støt mot skulderen, det stikker til. Noe vått renner nedover brystkassen hans. Han faller.

Han ligger på bakken. Noora ligger halvt over ham. “Sorry sorry, jeg snublet. Gikk det bra?”

Hun ser forvirret ned på hånden sin. Det drypper blod fra håndflaten hennes, store røde dråper som renner nedover håndleddet hennes før de faller til bakken og suges opp av den tørre jorden under dem. 

Han kjenner kvalmen rykke gjennom seg, svelger kraftig og bøyer seg fremover, før alt blir svart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg lever, altså. Men hva har skjedd med Even? 
> 
> Godt spørsmål.
> 
> Takk til Lisa_Ruvo for råd og sparring til dette kapittelet ❤ Takk for alle de hyggelige kommentarene på forrige kapittel ❤ (og takk for kaffen❤).


	12. Baby, baby

“Går det bedre nå?” Den varme hånden ligger på skulderen hans. Han kjenner noe mykt under seg og bak seg, han sitter halvt oppreist mot noe. Det er stille. Ingen stemmer, ingen musikk, ikke lydene fra skogen, raslingen og kurringen fra mørket, den lyden han alltid har tenkt på når han har lest om Afrika, nå vet at han den var riktig. 

Lyset her er annerledes også. Det er ikke flakkingen fra bålet, men et dust, varmt lys et stykke bortenfor ham når han forsiktig åpner øynene. Han ser seg litt forvirret rundt. Varmen på skulderen forsvinner og en mørk skikkelse bøyer seg bort fra ham, etterlater bare en duft det føles som om er innprentet permanent i ham for lengst.

Even vrir forsiktig på hodet. Et bekymret blikk møter hans. Halve ansiktet er skyggelagt, og de rufsete krøllene lager bilder på veggen, flammer, gress, skog, han vet ikke hva det er. “Hei, går det bra?” Den andre bøyer seg litt nærmere igjen, men uten at hånden kommer tilbake.

Even nikker. Han svelger, kjenner at ansiktet lager en grimase. Tungen kleber seg ubehagelig til ganen. “Kan jeg få litt vann?”  
“Ja, selvfølgelig.” Isak snur seg mot nattbordet og vannflasken som ligger der. Even følger hånden hans med blikket, mobiltelefonen ligger også der. Det lille lyset på den blinker, det kniper til i magen, det er meldingslyset, han vil ikke se på den nå, orker det ikke.  
“Værsågod.” Flasken er kald og våt mot håndflaten hans, og han må gripe hardere enn han trodde for at den ikke skal gli fra ham. Vannet er kjølig mot leppene og munnen, han lar slurkene rulle litt i munnhulen før han svelger.

“Vannet er ikke iskaldt, jeg tok den med da jeg fulgte deg hit, men jeg kan rope på Eskild og be ham komme med en kald flaske?” Han er nesten i ferd med å reise seg opp.  
“Nei nei, det går fint. Ikke gå”, sier Even. “Isak, du trenger ikke gå altså, dette vannet er fint”, legger han fort til, redd for at han skal høres for desperat ut, for svak, som noe han har vært før og som han ikke vil være nå.  
“Ok.” Isak setter seg ned igjen. Even synes han ser et lite smil idet han lener seg tilbake i stolen igjen. “Jeg skal ikke gå. Jeg kan bli her så lenge du vil. Ok?”  
Even nikker. Han kjenner at kroppen blir roligere. Sitringen han ikke visste han hadde kjent der blir svakere, det kjenner ut som skuldrene senker seg når han puster ut. Han kjenner plutselig at han fryser, tærne er kalde selv om de er under dynen. Han ser seg rundt. “Er det et teppe her?” sier han lavt.   
“Selvfølgelig.” Isak reiser seg igjen og går bort til hyllen ved siden av skapet.   
Der ligger en liten stabel tepper, et lett i silke eller myk bomull, husker Even, han lot fingrene gli over det glatte stoffet tidligere, og et i brun ull, mykt og varmt, han vet det er det han trenger nå.  
“Løft på dyna di, så legger jeg teppet direkte på deg, det føles varmere da.”  
Even løfter dynen og kjenner teppet falle mykt over beina og kroppen hans. Han rynker på pannen. Overkroppen er bar, han har ikke skjorten på, men han har fortsatt de samme buksene som da han gikk til middag. Det er noen flekker på dem, brune flekker av jord, noen andre flekker han ikke kjenner igjen. Han forsøker huske hva som skjedde. Han husker bålet og maten, kjøttet og ølet, den behagelige varmen fra ilden og alkoholen helt ut i fingertuppene, latteren, samtalene, jakten, Tobias, elefantene. Blikket fra Isak tvers over bålet, øynene som hadde fulgt ham.

De samme øynene som er her inne, og likevel ikke.

Even møter blikket hans. “Hva var det egentlig som skjedde?” Han vet ikke om stemmen bærer langt nok til at den høres, den føles for tynn, som et skjelvende ospeløv, tenker han.  
“Husker du ingenting?” Stemmen er full av omsorg, ikke av hån eller oppgitthet fordi han har glemt det.  
“Vi… spiste? Rundt bålet. Den impalaen William hadde skutt.” Even smiler litt ved minnet, Jack og Rose som var så opprørte og som ble sinte da noen senere spurte hvor de trodde kjøtt kom fra. “Og så….” Han rynker på pannen og gnir seg på skulderen. Den er øm, ikke vond. “Jeg falt?”  
“Noora snublet over deg.” Han ser granskende på Even. “Hun falt over skulderen din og helte et glass vin over deg. Skjorten din ble våt, men den er ren til i morgen, vi fikser det. Det var hvitvin, det blir ingen flekker”, legger han fort til.

Even svelger. Han husker det plutselige trykket mot kroppen, at han falt. Noe som dryppet, forsvant ned i sanden, tunge dråper som ble sugd ned. 

“Noora… hvordan gikk det med henne?”  
“Det gikk bra. Hun fikk et kutt i en finger, det så dramatisk ut, men det var ganske overfladisk. Ingen skade på nerver eller sener, mente Eskild. Han har jobbet for Leger uten grenser, så han har sett en del slik før, da.”  
“Er hun på sykehus?”  
“Jeg tror Eskild bare tok henne med inn og renset såret. Vil du jeg skal sjekke det? Vil du treffe henne?” spør han mykt. Øynene er mørke i den dunkle belysningen.  
“Neida”, sier Even fort. Han svelger. Dråpene. Blod. Det er bare blod, forsøker han å tenke. Nooras blod. Ikke hans.

“Liker du ikke blod? Du ser litt blek ut.”  
Even lener seg tilbake mot putene og trekker skuldrene opp, den myke puten sluker ham nesten, kjennes det ut som.  
“Neida.” Han lukker øynene. “Ikke blod. Det går bra. Jeg bare liker ikke… alt det andre. Luktene og sprit og sykehus og leger og slikt.”  
Isak nikker. “Jeg skjønner det.”  
Even trekker på skuldrene. Det er det de sier alle sammen, at de forstår ham. Men redselen er jo irrasjonell, det er ikke noe farlig med sykehus, man kommer alltid ut derfra, alltid, ut.

Svetten perler frem på huden, den danner en klam hinne på ham, en hinne som blir kald når den møter luften i rommet, selv om det er varmt. Det prikker i fingertuppene og små spiraler former seg foran øynene. 

Det føles som om han svever ut av seg selv og ser kroppen sin ovenfra, brystkassen som hever og senker seg, raskt, høyt, lavt, de lukkede øynene, fingrene som krammer seg om lakenet, tøyflikene som stikker opp mellom knokene, stripen av madrassen som er synlig der lakenet glir opp når han trekker i det, hælene som borer seg ned i madrassen når kroppen løfter seg, bakhodet som vrir seg for å forsøke å komme seg unna, prikkingen som sprer seg, fra fingrene til underarmene, tærne, leggene, dirringen fra nattbordet, alt blander seg til en konstant dur som treffer ham fra alle kanter.

Han prøver å kontrollere det, prøver å huske det han skal, men han greier det ikke. Det går bare ikke. Halsen snører seg sammen, brystkassen har stivnet helt der nede. Det er umulig å trekke luften inn, og om han skulle greie det så er det ingen steder å gjøre av den. Han kommer til å dø, denne gangen gjør han det. Og denne gangen vil han det ikke, desperat forsøker han å trekke luften inn, forsøker å overvinne angsten som har satt seg som en skrutvinge rundt ham, den strammer til for hvert eneste sekund, tvinger ham til lette små pust, det er bedre enn ingenting, det må være det.

Prikkingen blir verre, den har spredt seg til armene og beina nå. Han er sikker på at kroppen ikke lenger er hans egen. Nå er det ingen vei tilbake, han er ute nå, kroppen er der og han er her.

“Hei, Even, slapp av. Kan du puste? Jeg mener… du _kan_ puste. Pust rolig, sammen med meg. Jeg kan telle. Pust inn nå, en, to, tre, og så ut, fire, fem seks. En gang til. Inn, en, to, tre, ut, fire, fem, seks.” Ordene kommer nærmere. Den jevne rekken av tall lirker seg inn gjennom ørene og får på forunderlig vis kroppen til å adlyde.

Etterpå er han sliten. Den velkjente matte følelsen i kroppen, en tyngde han ikke greier sette ord på, men som gjør det nesten umulig å løfte armene, som gjør beina til lodd, hodet ligger på puten, han greier ikke engang snu det bort fra Isak.

Øynene er lukket. Han vet ikke om han greier åpne dem, men det gjør ingen ting, han har ikke lyst til å se på noen nå uansett. 

Det kiler mot kinnet. Myke, varme fingertupper stryker ham over huden, en lett bevegelse fra øyet til haken, en finger smyger seg under kjevebeinet før hånden stanser like over munnen hans. Han puster mot den, kjenner håndroten mot leppene sine, en tommel som stryker noen ganger over kinnbeinet, før den blir liggende i ro. Even kjenner en lett sitring i den, en svak skjelving mot kinnet hans. Langsomt løfter han sin egen hånd og nøler et øyeblikk før han legger den over den andres. Han klemmer fingrene forsiktig rundt den.

Noen sekunder blir han liggende slik, øyenlokkene siger enda litt nærmere hverandre og han kjenner hvordan ansiktet slapper av for hvert gang han puster. Så blir han var at hans egne fingertupper er kalde, alt er kaldt kjenner han plutselig, han fryser. En skjelving går gjennom kroppen hans, og han hufser seg sammen, forsøker finne varmen her inne i rommet midt i Afrika.

Kinnet hans ligger nakent igjen. Madrassen knirker og hever seg når Isak reiser seg. Even skal til å si noe, så kjenner han noe tungt og svalt bli lagt over seg. “Det er dynen din, du sparket den vekk”, forklarer Isak og trekker den opp mot haken hans. “Bedre nå?” Stemmen hans er myk.  
Han nikker. Tyngden holder ham fast, han greier dette.

“Hva var det du ble så redd for?”  
Even skvetter til. Han må ha duppet av. Stemmen kom fra intet, han trodde han var alene, men så var han ikke det likevel.

Automatisk er han i ferd med å svare “ingenting”, si noe flåsete, dytte det bort. Han åpner munnen for å si det, men stemmen vil ikke adlyde. I stedet trekker han pusten fort inn før han puster roligere ut igjen. Magen er full av stikkende insekter, ikke sommerfugler, men noe hardt og skarpt, noe som lager små sviende kutt i ham.

Enda en gang forsøker han å svare “ingenting”. Forme leppene, legge tungen der den skal være, skyve ordet ut, med et pust på slutten, kanskje hviskende som et pust i seg selv.

Isaks grønne øyne ser tålmodige på ham. Han sitter på sengekanten, spørrende i blikket. Håret hans er rufsete og krøller seg rundt ørene hans. Han har en khakiskjorte på over en mørkeblå t-skjorte, grønne bukser i et tynt stoff som rynker seg, sikkert lin, tenker Even. 

“Du trenger ikke si det hvis du ikke vil”, sier han. Han svelger. “Unnskyld hvis jeg gjorde deg stresset nå.”  
“Det går bra.” Han lukker øynene og puster ut gjennom nesen, presset luften hardt ut, forsøker tømme lungene. Trekker den rolig inn, forsøker puste den roligere ut igjen, ikke det harde utpustet. Det går bra.

Hele tiden kjenner han hånden hans nær seg, nesten så nær som den kan komme, men ikke helt, ikke helt på ham.

Hvis han bare kunne beveget litt på den. Streifet kinnet hans. Strukket ut lillefingeren, ørlite granne, bare latt ham kjenne ham.

“Vi kan snakke om noe annet om du vil.” Den tålmodige stemmen er der igjen.  
Even nikker.   
Isak tenker seg om et øyeblikk. “Ja, ok… Hm, hvilken musikk liker du?”  
“Musikk?” Even hever på pannen og ser forbauset opp på ham.  
“Ja, hva hører du på?”   
“Ja. Nei, jeg ble bare overrasket over spørsmålet. Eh. Rap. Nas.” Even ser opp på Isak. Det var det første som dukket opp i hodet hans. _The world is yours. The Message. One Love._ Tekstene flyter ut i ham  
“Nas. Naas. Ja, det er kult.” Isak trekker på ordene.  
Even greier ikke holde tilbake et fnis. “Du har ikke hørt ham, du.”  
“Jo, klart jeg har. Nas. Næs.”  
“Jeg skal sette på noe, ass.” Han griper etter telefonen. 

Det insisterende lyset blinker, men hjernen registrerer det ikke før han har hånden om telefonen og skjermen lyser opp idet han løfter den fra nattbordet. Det er meldinger, ser han. Fra henne. Han legger telefonen raskt ned igjen, med skjermen ned denne gangen. “Nei, vi kan ta det senere”, mumler han. Han ser på Isak. Ser at blikket hans går mot hånden hans, ser at han åpner munnen for å si noe. “Hva hører du på da? Justin Bieber?” flirer han.  
“Justin Bieber? Hva tror du om meg?” sier Isak indignert.  
Even ler lavt. “Jeg vet ikke jeg, vel.”  
“Jeg er mer fan av NWA. De får meg til å føle meg sterk.”  
“Du girer deg opp med det?”  
“Ja, akkurat det.”  
“Skjønner hva du mener, ass. Justin Bieber gir ikke helt samme effekten.”   
Isak gliser og nynner _Like baby, baby, baby no_ med overdrevne håndbevegelser og åpen munn.  
Even ler mot ham. “Nei, det kan man si.” Han smiler og rister på hodet. “Men ellers da? Når du ikke hører på NWA og ikke på Justin Bieber, hva gjør du da?”  
“Eh, jeg driver en lodge i Serengeti, da. Det er jobben min.”  
“Ja, det er sant ja.” Even ser på Isak. “Hvordan endte du her egentlig? Bare dro du? Fra Oslo til hit liksom?”

Det er som om det faller en skygge over Isaks ansikt. Han blir alvorlig og snur seg bort. Smilet har forduftet, og ansiktet er plutselig lukket. Kjeven er sammenbitt og de åpne øynene er harde og mørke.

“Jeg må stikke. Jeg ber Eskild sjekke innom deg i morgen tidlig.” Han reiser seg fort og går med raske skritt mot døren. 

Telefonen begynner å dure høyt på nattbordet idet døren går igjen med et lavt knirk når den treffer karmen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så da bare... gikk han?  
Og telefonen, hva er dette maset? En insisterende strømselger fordi Even byttet strømleverandør før han dro? Purring på kredittkortregningen? Microsoft support? Noe annet?
> 
> Takk for kommentarer og teorier. Keem'em coming, I need'em! ❤  
Jeg trengte også Lisa_Ruvo som booster for å få ut dette❤


	13. Løvenes konge

Det tar lang tid før han sovner. Det pleier å bli sånn. Han lurte på om han skulle ta en sovetablett, men han ville ikke, han blir kvalm av dem, og det passet dårlig når de skal kjøre på safari.

Han kniper øynene sammen og forsøker få hodet til å kutte ut. Ordene dirrer fortsatt i ham, det kjennes ut som om han fortsatt knuger knokene hvite rundt telefonen. Masingen, irritasjonen, tomheten etterpå. Det er for mye som surrer rundt i hjernen, den greide ikke prosessere det før noe nytt skjedde. Han kjenner igjen følelsen, han bør ta det med ro, han vet jo det.

Omsider sovner han. Han vet ikke hvor lenge han lå våken, kroppen er fortsatt tung og ør når alarmen fra telefonen river ham ut av søvnen. Han vakler ut i dusjen og våkner gradvis av det varme vannet, selv om det frister mest å skylle av svetten etter den urolige natten og krype ned under lakenet igjen.

***

“Hei Isak!” Evens ansikt sprekker opp i et smil når han ser Isak i frokostsalen. Han forsøker å ikke smile for bredt, men gir opp før han har prøvd skikkelig, kjenner bare at smilet er i ferd med å nå ørene uansett.  
“Hei.” Isak nesten mumler det i forbifarten, på vei mellom buffeten og kjøkkenet. Han møter ikke blikket hans.  
Even rynker pannen. “Travelt i dag?”  
“Emily er syk, eller tanten hennes er syk, det kan bety hva som helst her, at hun er syk selv, er fyllesyk, at hun måtte være barnevakt, dra på bytur, vetta faen.” Isak fnyser mot ham. “Men jeg må løpe. Frokosten mekker seg ikke selv.” Han ser ut av vinduet. “Eskild!” roper han, og småspringer mot døren. “Eskild! Kan du komme her og hjelpe til?” Eskild svarer noe, Even hører ikke hva, men han ser Isaks rulling med øynene. “Etterpå da”, før han forsvinner inn på kjøkkenet.

Even setter kursen innover i restauranten. Noora sitter ved et bord lengst inne, ser han, et av bordene ut mot elven, alene. Han går bort til henne og ser spørrende på stolen vis a vis. “Ja, selvsagt!” Hun smiler mot ham. “Jeg er så lei for det som skjedde, jeg håper det gikk bra med deg? Eskild sa det gikk bra, du skadet deg ikke i hvert fall. Jeg skal betale for rens av klærne dine, jeg har sagt fra til Eskild om at han skal sette det på min regning.”

Ordene kommer langsomt og omstendelig, men likevel umulig å avbryte. Han rister på hodet. “Neida, det går bra. Det gikk bra, heldigvis drikker du bare hvitvin.” Blikket hans trekkes mot det brede, hvite plasteret på pekefingeren hennes, over de to innerste leddene, nedover mot håndflaten.  
“Jeg fikk bare et lite kutt, men det blødde en del, da”, sier hun.  
Han bare nikker.

Eskild hadde kommet inn til ham i morges. Plutselig hadde han stått i verandadøråpningen, han hadde vage minner om banking på vinduene, han sa han hadde sett inn til ham da han renset bassenget for løv i grålysningen, og siden døren sto på gløtt hadde han gått inn. Han hadde fortalt at det gikk bra med Noora, og forsikret seg om at Even også hadde det bra. Han hadde sovet hele natten, slo det ham, han husket ikke om han tok noe å sove på kvelden før, om Isak hadde gitt ham noe eller om han hadde tatt noe selv. Han hadde ikke lagt noe inn i medisinappen sin, men det var ofte han glemte det. Da pleide han huske det neste dag i stedet. Foreldrene ble så stresset hvis han ikke la noe inn der, han tok jo sovemedisiner jevnlig, det visste de.

Even ser seg rundt. “Skal ikke Isak komme og ta opp bestilling snart?”  
Noora trekker på skuldrene. “Vet ikke. Er det ikke Solomon som pleier å gjøre det?”  
“Jo, det er kanskje det.”

Som om han var tankeleser står Solomon plutselig der, smilende med de hvite tennene i skyggen fra halvtaket, med den lille blokken i hånden. “What do you want today?”  
“Scrambled eggs for me, please”, smiler Even. “By the way, how do you make them? They taste different from at home?”  
Solomon ler. “African hens, perhaps? No, Isak has a secret trick. A tablespoon of sour cream, we add that to the eggs. Don’t tell anyone I told you.” Han flirer igjen. “And black coffee, too?”  
“Sure thing”, nikker Even.  
“Only black tea and toast for me, please”, sier Noora. “Jeg orker ikke så mye frokost i dag”, sier hun halv unnskyldende, halvt forklarende.  
“Ble det sent i går?”  
Hun får et anspent drag over ansiktet. “Nei, jeg sov litt dårlig, bare. Litt mye, liksom.”  
“Skjønner.”

Hjertet hans slår raskere når han ser Isak komme mot bordet deres med et brett med kaffe og te på, kaffe i en presskanne, teen i en liten, brun tekanne, sammen med to hvite porselenskopper.

Noen sekunder senere er det over, når Isak har satt fra seg kannene midt på bordet uten å se på dem, plassert en kopp foran hver av dem, så forsvant han med en gang. Even heller kaffe i koppen sin, han skjønner ikke helt hva som skjedde. Noora trekker på skuldrene når han kommenterer at Isak var så rask, “det er mye å gjøre i dag, da”, sier hun, mens hun rører ut honningen i teen sin. Den kvalmende lukten av brungul honning treffer nesen hans. Han svelger hardt.

Eggene og toasten kommer like etter. Eggene har den samme lett syrlige bismaken som forrige gang han smakte dem, han husker ikke lenger når det var, hvilke dager han har spist frokost her og når frokosten har vært et annet sted. Dagene er så fullpakkede at de går i ett, selv om gårsdagens pause hadde gjort godt for hodet.

“Det er litt seigt”, mumler Noora. Brødstykket er avkjølt og smøret hun skraper utover smelter ikke ned i brødet, men legger seg som en klissete, myk masse på toppen. Hun ser seg rundt i den stille restauranten. Rose og Jack kom for en stund siden, de sitter ved et bord et stykke bortenfor, bøyd over noen brosjyrer og en guidebok. “Det er vel travelt når Emily ikke er her”, mumler hun og skjærer av et stykke av toasten. Tyggebevegelsene er tydelige når du spiser den, og hun skjærer en grimase. “Knekkebrød hadde egentlig være bedre nå.” Hun ser ned på den halve skiven på tallerkenen.  
Even trekker på skuldrene. “Lar seg sikkert ordne det. De har brunost, så da har de vel knekkebrød også.”  
“Emily pleier å bake det”, sier Noora. “Mye bedre enn kjøpeknekkebrødene.”

Even ser på henne. “Du vet mye om dette stedet, du”, konstaterer mer enn spør han.  
Hun smiler mot tallerkenen sin mens hun kutter den hardeste skorpen av skiven. “Jeg har vært her mange ganger.”  
“Hva gjør du egentlig her? Er du forsker?”  
Noora nikker. “Jeg skrev masteroppgaven min et stykke lenger øst her, om hvordan fødsler og amming varierer over året her, med tørke og regntid”, forteller hun. “Så hørte jeg om denne lodgen, og reiste hit. Og så viste det seg at det var Isak som drev den. Vi hadde ikke sett hverandre på flere år, jeg ante ikke at han var her nede. Han studerte jo teoretisk fysikk, jeg trodde han skulle jobbe videre med et prosjekt på Svalbard, og så endte han her, liksom. Vi har samarbeid mye på prosjektene mine, han støtter veldig mye videreutvikling av området her, på andre områder en turisme, altså. Men det snakket vi jo om før en dag.”  
Even nikker forvirret. “Teoretisk fysikk? Det høres… avansert ut.”

Noora nikker. “Isak var kjempesmart på videregående, ja, han er fortsatt det. Var best i klassen i realfagene, jeg skulle egentlig ønske han hadde satset på noe annet enn den fysikken.” Hun rister på hodet. “Men prosjektene på Svalbard er viktige for klimaforskningen da. Men jeg tror det han gjør her nå er enda viktigere.” Hun ser tankefullt ned i koppen sin. En lysebrun dråpe har rent ned langs siden på den og etterlatt en inntørket skjold.  
“Hva gjør han her da?”  
Hun ser forbauset på ham før hun rynker pannen. “Det tror jeg han må fortelle deg selv.”

Even sukker oppgitt. Isak er tydeligvis omgitt av hemmelighetskremmeri. Eller en gjeng lojale venner som ikke vil si noe, tenker han stille.

I det samme hører han høy latter utenfor inngangen. Sana og Chris kommer leende inn sammen med Tobias og Eva og de unge mennene som jobber her, de hadde sett glade ut rundt bålet i går, husker han. Med et lite stikk i magen ser han på dem, det er visst bare ham som ikke greier knytte seg til folk.

“Hei Noora, hei Even! Klar for løvesafari?” Evas skarrende stemme skjærer inn i hodet og han har mest lyst til å si nei. Han aner et ørlite sukk fra Noora når hun besvarer hilsenen. Hun ser lengtende ned i tekoppen, synes han. Selv klamrer han seg til sin egen kopp og håper han får med seg en kopp når de drar på safari igjen, som en livbøye å holde i, tenker han.

Han kjenner at dette er i ferd med å bli litt for mye litt for mange. Han burde trekke seg tilbake, komme med en unnskyldning, hvile hodet. 

Men da vil han jo gå glipp av Isak. Isak som skal være turleder i dag, vise dem løvene ved foringsplassen, bare juks, som Noora hadde sagt. Men de er jo ekte, løvene, ville dyr selv om de lokkes til stedet av mat, på samme måte som hvis de hadde latt den skadde impalaen ligge, hadde han svart. 

Han hopper inn i minibussen sammen med alle jentene. De samler seg bakerst, fnisingen og skvaldringen overdøver nesten den høye lyden når Isak gir gass og svinger ut fra gårdsplassen; men bare nesten. Even sitter i setet nesten ved siden av førerplassen. Han ser på Isaks profile, og skvetter til når Isak nikker mot den store termosen som står i en kurv på gulvet foran ham.  
Takknemlig heller han opp en halv kopp, han tør ikke ta mer i frykt for at Isaks brå svinger skal få ham til å søle. Men Isak kjører forsiktigere nå enn forrige gang Even satt på denne bussen, ikke de plutselige nedbremsingene og brå svingene. Figuren som henger fra speilet dingler mindre aggressivt, nå duver den bare frem og tilbake når bilen humper seg frem på grusveien.

Veien går mellom halvhøyt gulnet gress og skrinne busker som for det meste dekker utsikten over savannen, de ser bare toppen av de høye trærne som finnes her og der over det slake åslandet fra minibussen. Etter en halvtimes tid bremser de opp og stanser på en åpen plass. To jeeper fra lodgen er allerede fremme, William og Magnus kommer mot dem, mens Mahdi og Jonas tar utstyr ut fra bilene. Even kjenner gåsehud nedover ryggen når han ser de kraftige geværene de lader, det er som om risikoen her går opp for hele ham.

“Nå kan dere flytte dere over i jeepene. Fordel dere å begge bilene, vi kjører sammen fremover nå.” William peker bak seg. “Det er en flokk med løver like bak kollen der. En 12-15 stykker, kanskje.”

Even ser seg rundt etter Isak. De andre går mot de to bilene, jentene mot den ene og Jack, Rose og Tobias mot den andre. Isak er igjen i bussen, og Even kjenner en begynnende panikk, eller er det en sverm av noe i magen, han er bare ikke sikker på om det er kilende sommerfugler eller stikkende veps, der smerten og forgiftningen snart vil nå ham. 

Han holder hardt i remen på kamerabagen. Den er bred og solid, kan holde en elefant i følge reklamen. Han lurer på om de har forsøkt å holde igjen en elefant med den noen gang. Om de som har designet den noensinne har sett en elefant.

Isak sitter fortsatt i bussen. Han fikler med noe i forsetet. Even stirrer mot ham, venter.

“Skal du være med eller?” Det er Williams stemme. Han ser på Even. De mørke øynene er skjult i skyggen av luggen. Han nikker mot bilen med jentene. Det er én plass ledig der, ser Even.

Han svelger og ser mot Isak igjen. Isak er på vei ut av bussen. Han ser på Even og William, før han ser mot bilene. Han svelger. “Øøøøh…” Han ser mot dem igjen, åpner munnen som for å si noe. “Jeg og Even kan sitte på med Magnus, det er mest plass der.”

William trekker på skuldrene. “Whatever”, mumler han før han snur og går mot bilen.

“Jeg tok med kaffen.” Isak holder opp kurven med kaffe og kopper. “Det er litt igjen. Vil du ha?”  
“Ja takk.”

“Kommer dere? Herregud, Isak, du er den tregeste jeg vet om!” Magnus står ved bilen og rister oppgitt på hodet.  
“Jonas er tregere”, roper Isak tilbake.  
“Jonas sitter i det minste i bilen allerede.”

Isak og Even får plass på den bakerste seteraden. Jack og Rose sitter foran dem, mens Tobias sitter nesten fremst, bak Jonas i passasjersetet. Even har pakket ut kameraet sitt, speilrefleksen med telelinsen. Han har bare dette kameraet i dag, ikke mobilen, så han må huske å overføre bildene fra kameraet etterpå. Han pleier glemme det, men angrer hver gang han husker det. Ikke på at han tok bildene, men på at han ikke bruker dette kameraet mer. 

Magnus kjører langsomt etter den andre bilen. De kjører på en smal kjerreveg, nærmest en sti. Krattskogen sveiper langs sidene på bilen og gjennom gitteret som dekker dem, men de kan se over skogen her, de kjører langs eggen på en kolle, ned mot vannhullet, forteller Isak. “Løvene samles der. Vi legger ut noe mat til dem, men de har pleid holde til her i årevis.”

Han peker mot skyggen under et tre bare noen meter unna. En løvinne ligger der sammen med to unger. Even trekker pusten hardt. De er lenger unna enn da de møtte løven den morgenen de var på luftballongtur, men synet er på en måte sterkere denne gangen. Mer majestetisk, roligere, Isak er rolig, merker Even. Isak har satt seg ytterst i bilen og lar blikket sveipe over landskapet. Han peker. “Se der. Magnus, kan du kjøre et stykke fremover?” Det skraper i radioen, de får en beskjed fra den andre bilen som Even ikke oppfatter, før begge bilene setter seg i bevegelse og kjører i den retningen Isak pekte. 

To digre hannløver ligger ved siden av hverandre. Den fremste av dem ligger halvt på ryggen med hodet over beina på den andre. Halsen er vendt opp mot den. Den andre gnir haken sin mot den.

Det føles med ett som om de kom midt inn i noe nå, noe magisk, noe unikt, disse to løvene som ligger her i stillhet. Even vet ikke hva de gjør, han vet ikke om han vil vite det heller, han vil bare leve i troen på at de ligger her, to hannløver og gjør slikt som hannløver gjør.

Når de ser bilene retter de seg langsomt opp og blir liggende på magen og observere dem. Øynene borer seg inn i dem, Even føler seg med ett beglodd.

“Kan de angripe?” spør Rose.  
“Nei, det er sjelden.” Even ser at Jack skvetter til. Isak ruller med øynene. “Vi er i villmarka. Alt kan skje her, vi kan få en atombombe eller en meteoritt i hodet her, liksom. Men løvene _pleier_ ikke angripe, og vi gjør ingenting her som tilsier at de vil angripe heller, vi holder oss på avstand, i bilene.

I det samme går døren på bilen foran opp og Chris hopper ut. De andre i bilen protesterer tydeligvis. Isak stivner i setet ved siden av ham og lener seg fremover. Han ser ham og Jonas veksle et raskt blikk gjennom bakspeilet, og Jonas strekker seg mot geværet som ligger mellom ham og Magnus. 

Even ser Vilde strekke seg leende etter henne. Chris snur seg mot henne og skjærer en grimase. Han ser WIlliam snu seg og si noe til henne. Han kniper igjen øynene og ser sint ut. Hun argumenterer tydelig i mot, det ser ut som om hun holder opp kameraet sitt, men puster oppgitt ut og setter seg i bilen igjen. Løvene skvetter vaktsomt til når hun smeller igjen døren. De følger dem med blikket. Den ene av løvene reiser seg og strekker seg opp og frem. Den er diger, ser Even, hodet er på høyde med vindusåpningen. Bilene beveger seg langsomt fremover, det er noen meter mellom dem. Løvene står og ser på dem.  
“Skal vi stoppe?” Even snur seg spørrende mot Isak.  
Han rister på hodet. “Ikke her. Det er for liten plass, de kan angripe når det er så trangt rundt dem.”  
“Sa du ikke nettopp at det var sjelden?”  
Isak trekker på skuldrene og kaster et raskt blikk mot Rose og Jack som fotograferer ivrig gjennom gitteret. “De blir bare hysteriske. Selvsagt kan de angripe, de er ville dyr. De reagerer rasjonelt, men ut fra evolusjon og biologi, ikke ut fra slik som vi mener er rasjonelt. Du ville rygget om du fikk et geværløp rettet mot deg, det gjør ikke en løve, liksom.”

Det er som om Isak blir en annen person når de kommer frem til utsiktspunktet. Han peker engasjert på løvene, forteller om hvem som leder flokken, om kampen for å bli leder, om hunnene og familiene. 

Han forteller at de to hannene de ser har styrt denne flokken i flere år, uvanlig mange år, for vanligvis vil de bli erstattet av andre hanner etter noen få år. Hannene er dominante og konkurrerer seg imellom, mens hunnene er hverandres allierte. De ammer hverandres unger og kan adoptere unger hvis den biologiske moren dør. Hunnene kan bli i flokken livet ut, mens hannene skyves ut når de er rundt 2,5 år.

Isak ler når han forteller at de kaller hannløvene Simba og Aslan. “Det er jo ikke så originalt”, sier han, “men det måtte bare bli sånn likevel.”  
“Det var vel egentlig Eskild som bestemte navnene”, mumler William bak den lange panneluggen sin, han høres litt misfornøyd ut.

Løvene ruller nedover skråningen mens de lekeslåss, eller slåss, Even greier ikke helt se forskjell på det. Det ser dramatisk ut, og han grøsser ved tanken på å være mellom løvepotene.  
En hunnløve med to unger ligger i skyggen under et tre og ser på. Hun blunker tungt med øynene, men det er likevel noe vaktsomt over bevegelsene, som om blikket hennes er festet på alt som kan bevege seg rundt henne, ungene, løveflokken, bilene, menneskene som hviner fra høyden over dem,

Even fotograferer ivrig. Plutselig slår det ham at fotogleden er tilbake. Han ser noe gjennom linsen som han ikke har kjent på lenge, det våkner til live der inne. Pusten går raskere og han kjenner musklene i ansiktet stramme leppene opp i et smil mens han stadig knipser nye bilder. 

Han retter linsen mot alt rundt seg. De store dyrene, bevegelsene deres, trærne, det store akasietreet langt borte på savannen, med telelinsen, løveungene i krattet, de kommer plutselig så nær. Han tar bilder av menneskene, William, Jack. Rose, Tobias, jentene, Isak. Plutselig er Isak overalt, forfra, bakfra, nært, fjernt, alene, sammen med de andre.

Med ett snur han seg mot Even. “Fotograferer du meg?” Stemmen er krass, men han smiler, smilet når øynene, han bare later som om han er sint, farer det gjennom Even.  
“Hæ? Nei.” Even ser ned på kameraet, han tør ikke møte Isaks blikk. “Nei, jeg tar bilder av løvene og naturen her. Den er jo fantastisk”, sier han og ser seg rundt.

“Ja, den er det”, sier Isak og ser utover savannen. “Jeg husker første gang jeg var her. Det var i regntiden. Det var grått og vått og varmt, egentlig ganske ubehagelig, det regnet mer enn vanlig, og vi hadde ikke den luksusen den gangen. Mye våte klær det tok tid å tørke.” Han ler lavt. “Må ha vært en kjempejobb for foreldrene mine. Jeg løp bare rundt sammen med Solomon.”  
“Kjente du Solomon da?”  
“Ja, faren hans var guide her.”  
“Hvor gammel var du da?”  
“Første gangen var jeg 11. Men de flyttet ikke hit før jeg var litt eldre.”  
“Hva med deg da?”  
“Nei, jeg ble igjen i Oslo. Bodde i kollektiv og gikk på videregående, det var chill.”

Blikket hans hviler fortsatt mot horisonten, han smiler forsiktig. “Det var intenst, alle luktene som la seg rundt oss som et teppe, lydene om natten. Det er ikke det samme å ligge inne i lodgen om natten som å ligge i et telt her ute og høre lydene. Hylene fra hyenene. Tassingen, fuglene om morgenen. Løvebrøl. Dirringen i bakken når dyrene trekker.” Han stirrer drømmende ut i luften.  
“Kan du ta meg med på det da?” spør Even. Han angrer i det samme, hjertet ba hjernen snakke før fornuften kunne si nei.  
Isak ser mot ham og trekker på skuldrene. “Det kan jeg vel. Vi kan overnatte ved vannhullet og se på dyrene om morgenen om du vil?”  
“Ja, kan vi det? Det høres digg ut!”  
“I kveld?”  
“Okei.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endelig et oppløftende kapittel, eller?  
Og nå skal vi til vannhullet! Blir det bra, eller angripes de av illsinte små aper eller gneldrete hannløver som forstyrres midt i elskoven?
> 
> Jeg håper (nok en gang) at neste kapittel kommer litt raskere enn dette gjorde. Jeg begynner å få litt kontroll over hjemmekontorskolelivet og litt overskudd på kvelden. Dessuten er ganske mye av neste kapittel klart allerede. Og selv om det kanskje høres rart ut så er det slik at skriving avler skriving, så korona-prosjektet jeg har med Bewa og Ane_Rikke gjør det lettere å få skrevet på dette også. Jeg er glad for hver og en av dere som henger med og som heier og hjerter og spekulerer i kommentarfeltet ❤
> 
> Takk til Lisa_Ruvo for gjennomlesing og et par-tre ideer ❤


	14. Fri

Even går rundt i en dirrende spenning hele ettermiddagen. Det kjennes ut som ansiktet har stivnet i et evig smil, han lurer på om ingen legger merke til det eller om de bare er for høflige til å legge merke til det. Han spiser middag sammen med Tobias og Noora. De diskuterer dyrepsykologi, et fagfelt Even ikke visste at eksisterte, i alle fall ikke utenfor dressurkursene. Men det viser seg å være et vidt felt, der Tobias og Noora deler interesse, og Even forstår alle ordene, men likevel ikke aner hva de snakker om. Ansiktene deres er engasjerte og ivrige, øynene gnistrer mot hverandre. Det er som om de er i en boble han ikke kan delta i, selv om han får lov, hvis han bare ville. I stedet sitter han utenfor og observerer, som et studie der mimikk, tonefall og setningene skal analyseres.

Mekanisk fører han gaffelen til ansiktet, skiller leppene, åpner munnen, fører maten inn, tygger, svelger. Maten er god, tenker han, mørt kjøtt, ris, saus, enkle, men kraftige smaker. Han lurer på hvilket kjøtt det er, Tobias vet det sikkert, men han er opptatt. Han spiser slurvete, han har en sauseflekk ved siden av munnen og gestikulerer med gaffelen. Noora ser også ut til å legge merke til det. Hun smiler og lener seg svakt tilbake mens hun prater.

Tankene begynner å flyte. Han tenker på Isak, det korte glimtet av ham inne på kjøkkenet idet han kom inn. Det var vel i kveld han sa? Jo, det var det, han er sikker på det. Han hadde gjentatt det da de kom tilbake til lodgen etter turen, de skulle dra klokken 20, selv om det var mørkt da, men Isak var kjent, han visste hvor de skulle, sa han.

Even lurer på hva han skal ha med seg. Han har jo ikke sovepose eller turutstyr her, og nettene kan bli kalde, det fant han ut da han sovnet oppå dynen i den hete tropekvelden og våknet skjelvende flere timer senere, med den kalde brisen gjennom det åpne vinduet.

Men Isak har sikkert en plan. Han hadde virket så sikker, ikke skråsikker, men trygg, fast, han har kontroll her, tenker Even. 

Klok av skade etter ballongturen tar han på seg langbukser og en ekstra skjorte under hettejakken. Forhåpentligvis er det nok. Han kjenner svetten piple frem allerede når han tar på seg jakken. Klokken ni går han ut. Isak står ved siden av en gammel, mørk pickup jeep, skarpt opplyst fra lampen over plassen. Over lasteplanet på den er det et slags bur i solide metallstenger. Han ser skjevt på det. “Bur? Er det alternativ bilsikring her?”

Isak ler. “Det er soverommet vårt for i natt.”  
Ordene vekker en storm av kilende fjær i magen til Even. Isak går bort til bilen og jumper oppi. “Man kan sove ute, beskyttet mot villdyr. Det er mye bedre enn telt. Og tryggere.” Han ser bort på Even igjen. “Har du med deg noe bagasje?” spør han. Even rister på hodet og holder frem fotobagen sin. “Bare denne.” Han har dyttet tannbørste og noen andre småting i et av siderommene, og vannflasken henger i stroppen. Han vet ikke om han trenger tannbørste, men det er bedre å kunne ta den frem og pusse tennene om Isak gjør det, enn å ikke kunne det. Isak nikker. “Jeg har med tepper. Og mat og drikke.” Han nikker mot en kasse som står innerst på lasteplanet, like ved siden av et kraftig gevær som er festet i et stativ.

“Da drar vi da?”  
“Jepp. Ok.” Even trekker pusten og går mot bilen. Plutselig virker den så liten, bare den brede benken i forsetet, ingen skiller mellom setene, ikke noe baksete som fyller ut plassen. Bare denne benken mellom frontruten og bakruten, plass til litt bagasje bak dem.

De kjører langs den smale veien som fører bort fra lodgen. Sommerfuglene i magen våkner når de passerer den svingen og ikke lenger kan se lyset fra de lave bygningene. Mørket er tett rundt dem. De lyse kjeglene fra billyktene skjærer seg gjennom det han vet er grønt rundt dem. Det er rart hvordan alt kan bli så mørkt rundt dem, som om mørket sluker alt, før lyktene plutselig lyser det opp. Lyset gir ikke de samme kontrastene og fargespillet som på dagen, under solen og den blå himmelen, men det hjelper til.

Han griper etter telefonen i lommen, vil ta et bilde av dem i bilen, et bilde av bilen i mørket, selv om han vet det ikke er mulig å fange dette mørket, eller lyset for den del. Men lommen er tom, telefonen ligger jo i shortsen han la fra seg på sengen. Han husker hvordan den gled ut og havnet på madrassen. Han tenkte på at han skulle plukke den opp, men så skjedde det noe, en fugl, et bank, klokken som var åtte, han husker ikke helt, og telefonen ble liggende.

“Noe galt?” spør Isak plutselig. Øynene er festet foran dem, der lyskjeglene treffer bakken og buskene, men han ser ut mot siden likevel, møter på en måte blikket hans.  
Even rister på hodet. “Neida. Bare glemte telefonen. Men det går bra.”  
Isak bremser. “Vi kan snu og hente den altså? Det er masse plasser å snu her.”  
Even er ikke sikker på hvor Isak mener, så vidt han husker har greiner sveipet langs bilsiden hver eneste gang de har kjørt denne strekningen, det er ingen snuplass her.  
“Det går fint. Jeg har jo kamera med, det blir mye bedre bilder.”  
Isak nikker. “Det er neppe dekning der vi skal uansett.”

Egentlig føles det som en lettelse å ikke ha telefonen med seg, en større lettelse enn de to hundre grammene med telefon skulle tilsi, selv om det ikke er dekning, hvis det stemmer da. Han slipper å bli minnet om det, slipper å tenke på om displayet vil lyse opp, om telefonen vil vibrere det lille sekundet før duringen akkompagneres av ringetonen, eller meldingen som glir over skjermen, eller det som er lagret på den, bilder, videoer, meldinger, overalt, alle appene, alle minnene. 

Han trekker pusten skarpt, puster langsomt ut, prøver å huske teknikkene han har lært for å slappe av. Fri. Fri. Det er det han føler seg. Fri.

Han ser ut på mørket, lurer på hva som er der ute. Lyspunktene på stjernehimmelen lyser utenfor vinduene. De er så langt borte. Uendeligheten i verdensrommet har alltid føltes ubehagelig, som om de kan falle ned, samtidig som stjernene har vært noe kjent å feste blikket på. Han ser på dem og forsøker orientere seg, men det humper g svinger for mye til at han får skikkelig tak på det. Men forhåpentligvis kan han ligge og se på dem i natt, i buret på den åpne bilen.

“Vi skulle hatt noe musikk her”, mumler Isak.  
“Neida, det går bra,” svarer Even. “Egentlig passer det ikke med musikk her.”  
“Passer ikke? Hva mener du?”  
“Det er liksom ikke en bil det passer med musikk i? Ikke roadtrip, liksom?”  
Han ser Isak humre stille. Musklene i ansiktet strammer leppene i en lydløs latter.  
Et kraftig dunk høres under bilen. Isak kjører videre som om ingenting har skjedd. “Dessuten bråker det for mye her.”  
“Vi er snart fremme uansett.”  
“Skal vi langt?”  
“Skal du tisse også?”  
“Hæ?”  
“Bare kødda. Du hørtes litt ut som en unge i baksetet som maser om man snart er fremme. På biltur, vet du.”  
Even ler. “Du har mye erfaring med unger i baksetet, eller?”  
Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Ikke egentlig. Enn du?”  
“Nope.” Han ser på Isak. “Har du søsken?”  
Isak nikker. “En storesøster. Så hun har vel mer erfaring enn meg med masete småsøsken i baksetet, da”, sier han tørt. “Du da?”  
Even rister på hodet. “Baksetet for meg selv.”  
“Digg.” Isak bremser og svinger av fra veien. Han kjører over en humpete slette før han stopper. “Men vi _var_ snart fremme da”, sier han og stopper motoren. Frontlysene slokker når han skrur av tenningen.

Mørket føles nesten klaustrofobisk øredøvende. Even venter at lampen i taket skal skru seg på når Isak åpner døren, men det er fortsatt like mørkt. Det knirker i setet når Isak vrir seg ut, han sparker borti noe på vei ut av bilen. Den manglende duren fra motoren etterlater seg en stum stillhet når døren smekker igjen. Han hører sine egne hjerteslag dundre i ørene, hører luften som dras inn gjennom nesen. Når han ser seg rundt ser han ingenting. Burde han ikke høre noe utenfra, skraping, skritt, lyder fra Isak?

Han kjenner panikken trenge seg på. Det føles som om han er alene her, alene i et annet univers, et sted under stjernene, kanskje han er i verdensrommet allerede, alene. 

Det kommer et dunk mot døren. Han skvetter til. Et skarpt lys treffer ham i ansiktet og døren åpnes utenfra. “Sorry, jeg la lykten bakpå. Litt for lenge siden jeg har vært ute i mørket. Burde hatt den inni bilen. Sorry for det ass.” Isaks latter ligger under stemmen. 

Even sier ingenting. Pusten kjennes normal nå, og pulse dundrer ikke lenger i ørene. Selvfølgelig er han ikke alene her, han er i en bil i Serengeti, et eller annet sted, det er bekmørkt og han aner ikke hva som er rundt dem, men han i hvert fall ikke alene her.

“Her, ta denne.” Isak rekker ham en lykt. Den er tung med solid håndtak.  
“Jeg hadde egentlig tenkt vi skulle ha bål, men maten er ferdig og jeg har kaffe og øl. Hadde vi hatt telt måtte vi hatt bål for å holde villdyra unna, men nå kan vi heller sette opp oppå lasteplanet, så slipper vi styre med å passe på ilden og slokke etterpå og sånt? Hva tror du?”  
Even trekker på skuldrene. “Sikkert greit det.”  
“Jepp.” Isak smiler. “Egentlig er jeg ikke sånn friluftsmann, eller ikke sånn som driver med bål i hvert fall.”

Det er overraskende komfortabelt bak på bilen. Gitteret består av tykke metallstenger i nettingmønster, med noen centimeters åpning. Bak er det en solid dør i samme materiale. Isak henger lykten sin i en av gittersprossene og forklarer at døren må åpnes med begge hender, “men det er enkelt, se her” mens han demonstrerer det og får Event til å gjøre det noen ganger. “Greit om ikke løvene greier daske den opp”, forklarer han. Lyset fra lykten kaster et varmt skjær over ansiktet hans.  
Even gyser ved tanken. “Har det skjedd noen gang?”  
“Nope.”

Gulvet er dekket av myke tepper. Et par soveposer ligger slengt i et hjørne, og inn mot førerhytta ligger en stor sekk og en av de store kaffetermosene Isak har hatt med ut før.  
“Make yourself comfortable, som det heter”, mumler han.

Isak finner frem mat, smørbrød, vafler, kjeks, vann, brus og kaffe. “Vil du ha øl?” spør han. Even nikker. “Eller det er kanskje ikke så lurt? Enn om vi må kjøre herfra i natt?”  
Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Går vel bra. Lite politi her ute i bushen. Men vi trenger ikke drikke oss dritings, akkurat. Vi har kaffe også, da.”

De setter seg med ryggen mot førerhytta, med sekker og tepper som ryggstøtte, lengst ut mot hver sin side av planet, føler Even. Han lurer på om han kan flytte seg litt nærmere midten, det føles ikke trygt å sitte lent mot gitteret sånn, tenke om det kommer en løve, tenker han.

Før han rekker si noe, rekker Isak ham en matpakke. Den er lunken gjennom folien. Brødet kjennes nybakt ut rundt den svette osten, og smeltet smør lager klissete spor på fingrene. “Godt brød”, sier Even med munnen full av mat.  
“Det er Eskild som har bakt det.”  
“Han er flink.”  
“Kjempeflink.” Isak nikker og tar et stykke til. “Kunne kanskje venta litt med å lage matpakker av dette, da”, mumler han mens han forsøker fange en fettglinsende smule med tungespissen.  
Even trekker på skuldrene. “Ferskt brød er digg uansett.”

“Har han vært her lenge?”  
“Hvem? Eskild?”  
“Ja? Dere bor sammen, gjør dere ikke?”  
“Ja, herregud.” Isak rister på hodet. “Blir gal noen ganger altså.”  
“Hvordan det?”  
“Han kan bli litt too much innimellom.”  
“Men du bor sammen med ham likevel?”  
Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Har gjort det så lenge at det har blitt en vane. Som et gammelt ektepar, vi utfyller vel hverandre da.” Han smiler forsiktig.  
“Er dere sammen?” Even angrer når han sier det. Det føles som en boble skal til å briste, som om den svake overflaten skal sprekke med et uhørlig poff og bli til ingenting.

“Sammen? Er du gal?” Isak ler høyt. “Nei, huff.”  
“Neivel?”  
“Dét tror jeg er litt for mye for meg altså.” Han rister leende på hodet. “Men han er god, da. Es...kild.” Han ser tankefullt foran seg. “Vet du hvordan jeg ble kjent med ham?” Han ser på Even.  
Even rister på hodet. “Han sjekket deg opp?”  
Isak ler høyt igjen. “Du har virkelig trua på Eskild, du.” Han kniper øynene sammen og ser på Even. “Er du keen på ham, kanskje?”  
“Jeg? Keen på Eskild? Trur ikke det, gitt!” _Men på deg_, farer det gjennom ham. Det kiler i magen når han tenker tanken.  
“Nei?”  
“Han er ikke helt min type.”  
“Hva er din type da?” Isaks stemme høres plutselig utfordrende ut, blikket han setter i ham er glitrende. Han vrir kroppen mot ham og lener seg bakover. Beina hans kommer nær Evens når han strekker dem ut.

“Nei, jeg vet ikke helt. Ikke som Eskild. Ikke så… ivrig? Jeg blir litt sliten av ham.” Even ler lett. Spørsmålet kom overrumplende på ham. Han var ikke klar. _Blondt hår som krøller seg i nakken. Brun hud. Muskler fordi han har vært mye ute. Grønne øyne._  
Isak ler igjen. “Han er ivrig ja. Har vært sånn så lenge jeg har kjent ham.”  
“Hvor lenge har du egentlig kjent ham da?”

Isak klør seg tenksomt på kinnet. “Siden barneskolen en gang. Han er noen år eldre enn meg, men vi var naboer. Søsteren min kjente ham litt bedre, de spilte i korps sammen. Men det ble til at jeg også hang på, i sommerferien og slikt når vi var hjemme. Så flyttet jeg hit, sammen med mamma og pappa, og da jeg dro tilbake til Oslo for å gå på videregående så flyttet jeg inn hos Eskild. Søsteren min hadde dratt til Berlin, og egentlig skulle jeg også dit, men så var det så mye styr med å få plass på internasjonal skole som lå i nærheten av der hun skulle studere, og jeg kan jo ikke tysk, skjønte ingenting da Tobias prøvde seg på noe i fylla i går, for å si det sånn, så da ble det Oslo i stedet.”  
“Oslo og Eskild.”  
Isak nikker. “Og nå er jeg glad for det da.”  
“Hvordan endte du egentlig opp her? Studerte du ikke teoretisk fysikk? Det er et stykke fra Svalbard til Serengeti?”

Faen. Det bare falt ut av ham, han tenkte ikke. Isak har jo ikke sagt noe om det, ingenting om hva han har studert eller hvor han har vært. Nå må han jo fremstå som _den_ stalkeren, tenker han.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for tålmodigheten (og kommentarene på forrige kapittel)! Da ble det tur - uten telt, men mon dette ikke er like bra, da?  
Ut på tur uten telt og uten telefon og uten musikk, men mat og kaffe har de. Og litt mer kom da frem, selv om vi kanskje ikke er helt i mål når det gjelder kartlegging av fortid ennå. Men hva skjer når Evens indre stalker trer frem for Isak, kommer han til å rømme ut i mørket eller synes han det er sjarmerende?


	15. Han vet

Isak smiler. “Har du snakket med jentene nå?” Even kjenner at han rødmer. “Noora og Sana har kranglet mye om det der, ja. Det er forresten 8950 km. Men det er de enige om”, flirer han. 

Isak trekker pusten. “Nei, jeg bare ble i Oslo da. Studerte, bachelor, master, fikk tilbud om doktorgradsstipend, forskerjobb på Svalbard. Utrolig digg, egentlig. Veldig spennende, natur, friluftsliv, klimaforsking, masse tid til å drive med det jeg ville. Men så….” Han blir alvorlig. “Så måtte jeg tilbake hit. Og det er fint her, det var bare ikke det jeg ville.” 

Han ser opp på nattehimmelen og fikler med noe, en snor på genseren sin, den ser rufsete ut. Den lille plastkulen på snoren har ramlet av og trådene lager små frynser på enden av den. Genseren er slitt på ermene, bråttet har små huller i bretten, legger Even merke til. Selv ville han forlengst ha fiklet dem i stykker, stukket fingrene inn i dem og gjort dem større, fått ermbråttet til å revne, ikke greie å holde seg sammen lenger.

“Foreldrene mine falt for stedet første gang de var der, sånn for tjuefem år siden eller noe. Vi flyttet hit noen år senere. Mamma vokste opp i Tanzania, litt lenger sør i landet. Foreldrene var misjonærer, hun ble født her. Hun snakket flytende swahili og ville gjøre noe for folket her, følge i deres fotspor, overta misjonsarbeidet. Men pappa syntes ikke misjon var noe særlig og etterhvert ble nok mamma også enig i det. Så fant de dette området, det var en gammel misjonsstasjon her da, de fikk kjøpe det billig fordi de kjente familien til mamma. Så bygde de opp lodgen her, hus for hus, de første årene var det telt her. Fine telt, men de ville ha noe permanent, noe som kunne stå igjen etter dem.” Isak ler lett. “Nå ville vi kanskje tenkt motsatt, at vi ville hatt minst mulig spor etter oss. Men mamma og pappa tenkte ikke sånn den gangen, så da ble det slik, da.”

Han ser ut i mørket. “Egentlig var jeg livredd når pappa tok meg med på tur. Han var så ivrig. Teltet som skulle være så spennende, alle lydene, luktene, lyset.” Stemmen hans blir lavere. “Det var jo eksotisk, vennene mine hjemme i Oslo var kjempemisunnelige, men pappa… han gjorde så mye rart. Noen ganger gikk han bare fra meg, midt på natten, sa han skulle ut og fange en hyrax, de var minielefanter, sa han. De er ikke det, altså, de er små klippegrevlinger på størrelse med en nyfødt baby, men av en eller annen grunn regnes de som den nærmeste slektningen til elefanten utviklingsmessig, de har samme type negler, og hår rundt tennene.”

Even greier ikke holde inne et fnis, tanken på den lille grevlingen med hår rundt tennene ble for mye, men det virker ikke som om Isak legger merke til det. Han fortsetter den lave talestrømmen ut i mørket. “En gang vi skulle overnatte her ute tok han bilen og kjørte sin vei fordi antilopene trengte ham, han måtte være fredsmegler mellom dem og løvene. Han kom tilbake og hentet meg først dagen etter, langt på dagen. Det var allerede glovarmt i solen og jeg hadde ikke mer vann igjen. Jeg husker de tørre leppene mine og at jeg spydde da jeg fikk vann igjen. Mamma var helt hysterisk, han fikk ikke dra på tur med meg alene flere ganger. Hun hadde blitt livredd da han kom hjem uten meg, han var helt tom i blikket, fortalte hun, som om han ikke ante at jeg eksisterte, da hun sto foran ham og hylte hysterisk til ham.” Stemmen er monoton.

Even svelger. Det minner ham om noe, om noe han har vært i selv, den fullkomne logikken mens det pågikk, de livsfarlige ideene sett utenfra, etterpå. Måten Isak forteller på minner om noe annet, den tynne stemmen, en fortelling som bare skal ut, som skal bearbeides senere, fortalt til noen som stiller eller ikke stiller spørsmål. Uten følelser, straight up, rett ut.

“Etter det dro vi ikke på tur. Jeg var glad for det, jeg hadde aldri likt turene, ikke før pappa begynte å dra sin vei heller. Den tynne teltduken, hva om vi ble angrepet?” Blikket hans møter endelig Evens. Øynene er store og blanke, et barns blikk på en voksen.

Halsen kjennes tykk. Han har lyst til å gi Isak en klem, legge armene om ham og trekke ham inntil seg, holde ham, men han tør ikke. Han vet ikke hva som vil skje, om han er sterk nok. “Han var ikke sånn hele tiden?”  
Isak rister på hodet. “Nei, han ble sånn etterhvert. Ikke plutselig, eller han kunne ha rare innfall før også, men ikke så ille, ikke sånn at han ble direkte farlig. Før det var mer uskyldig. Investere alle sparepengene sine i lodgen uten å sjekke at han fikk noe igjen for det og slikt.”  
“Hvor er han nå da?”

Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Så ble jeg 15 og skulle begynne på videregående. Først ville de at jeg skulle dra til Dar es Salaam og gå på skole der. Det var en internatskole, minnet meg om et fengsel, høye murer rundt, små glugger på veggene, uniformer, innmarsj. Det så ut som en straffangeleir som jeg hadde lest om i en bok. Den var vel egentlig ikke så ille, men det føltes sånn, det var mamma som hadde funnet den, det var noen hun kjente fra barndommen som drev den. Jeg satt hele veien tilbake i bilen sammen med henne og lurte på hvordan jeg kunne komme meg unna. Så foreslo søsteren min at jeg kunne komme til Berlin og gå på skole med henne, men så gikk jo ikke det. Og da foreslo jeg Oslo, at jeg kunne dra dit alene. Til slutt lot de meg bo sammen med Eskild, de kjente jo familien hans fra da jeg var liten, foreldrene var med i samme menighet også.”

“Og så dro du hit etterpå?” 

Isak stirrer ut i mørket foran seg. Han svelger hørbart. “En annen gang, kanskje”, mumler han. Han snur seg mot Even igjen. Skuldrene senker seg når han puster ut. “Er du ferdig med å spise?” 

Isak begynner å pakke unna maten. Han bretter folien og legger den ned i sekken, sammen med kaffetermosen, den er ikke tom og han lover mer senere. Han tar frem hver sin ølboks og gir den ene til Even. “Legg deg ned”, kommanderer han.  
Even hever øyenbrynene og ser spørrende på ham.  
“Skulle vi ikke se på stjernene da?”

De legger seg på ryggen på hver sin side av madrassen og ser opp. Isak slokker lysene og mørket omfavner dem. Himmelen er mørk og stjernene trer tydeligere og tydeligere frem. Even ser melkeveien over dem, millioner av små lyspunkter tett i tett, den svimlende tanken på at det aldri slutter er der.

Han forsøker gripe fatt i noe kjent, men himmelen føles merkelig ukjent over ham.  
“Er det ikke de samme stjernebildene overalt?” spør han.  
Isak ler, mer av den klukkende lille latteren. “Stjernehimmelen var noe av det merkeligste ved å flytte hit. Plutselig var jeg helt lost, vet du, fant nesten ingenting. Ikke Polaris mot nord, ikke Karlsvogna, og Orion er på feil sted. Men samtidig så slapp jeg alle de latterlige mytene om stjernebildene også, om at Orion liksom er en kjempe, de idiotiske stjernetegnene.” Han fnyser. “Det er historier om stjernebildene her også, men ikke legender og myter, mer historier om astronomene og de oppdagelsesreisende som kartla dem.” Han sukker nesten lykkelig, synes Even.

“Men serr, ingen kjente stjerner, sier du, bare Orion? Hvor da?” Han ser opp og prøver å finne noe kjent å feste blikket på. 

Isak tar tak rundt håndleddet hans og peker, mye lenger ned på himmelen enn Even hadde gjettet, men likevel det samme bildet som han er vant med. Isaks fingre var varme det lille øyeblikket han holdt armen hans, mens han orienterte hånden i riktig retning, så til at Orion var der, like foran fingerspissene hans, før han slapp taket.

“Hvorfor er det slik da?”  
Isak ler lavt i mørket. Even kan ikke se ham, hører ham bare, kilende nært. “Nei, jorden er jo rund, så nå ser vi i en annen retning enn i Oslo.”  
“Hæ?”  
Han griper plutselig hånden til Even. Fingrene er myke rundt håndbaken. Tommelen glir nesten umerkelig en centimeter nedover langs pekefingeren når Isak vrir håndflaten mot seg.

“Kjenn her. Her er jordkloden, den er rund, ikke sant.” Fingeren hans glir i lette sirkler over håndflaten hans. Kilingen forplanter seg gjennom nervebanene til magen. Fingeren sveiper på nytt over huden. “Her er et stjernebilde, for eksempel Orion. Og her går himmelekvator, det kan du tenke på som en forlengelse av ekvator på jorden, altså et plan som skjærer gjennom verdensrommet.” Neglen skraper en strek over håndflaten. “Det går gjennom Orion, så Orion er synlig både på den sydlige og nordlige halvkule.”

Even nikker. Han puster raskere. Alt han kjenner er Isaks fingre rundt hånden hans, varme, myke bevegelser, fingertuppene som lager tegninger, ordene som smyger seg etter bevegelsene gjennom kroppen, som løse fjær, pirrende kilende i hele ham.

Han svelger. Han burde si noe, Isak kan jo ikke høre at han nikker. Det kjennes ut som det går uendelig med tid. Han konsentrere seg om å ligge stille, ikke la stønnet han kjenner bygge seg opp slippe ut, ikke en gang et sukk, ikke et pust. Ingen bevegelser i hånden, fingrene, armen, kroppen, ingenting som kan få Isak til å slippe taket, til å løsne fingrene som holder fast rundt hans egen hånd, ingenting som kan få det som kjennes ut som et bånd til å briste.

“Se, stjerneskudd!” Isak rykker til seg hånden.

Even snur seg uvilkårlig mot stemmen og kjenner Isaks ubarberte hake mot kinnet. Han skvetter til og nesen glir langs noe han trur er Isaks nese. Pusten hans er varm mot kinnet, mot munnen, leppene. Det lukter av brød, kaffe, øl, varm, fuktig pust. Han kjenner leppene sine gli fra hverandre idet han åpner munnen så vidt, det skjer automatisk, en impuls, refleks, uten å tenke, det er bare noe som skjer, tenker han.

Han hører Isaks myke latter, myk hud, myke lepper, de er bløte mot hans egne litt tørre, det er for sent å stikke tungen ut og væte dem nå, Isaks lepper er allerede mot dem, tungen på veg mot en annen tunge, en fuktig tungespiss kiler mot hans egen, glir langs leppene, utsiden, innsiden, hånden hans mot kinnet, fingrene som kiler nedover halsen, brystkassen, ribbeina, hoftene, eller er det hans egen hånd, han greier ikke skille mellom dem nå, kilingen har overtatt kroppen hans, det risler gjennom ham som en smeltebekk under en snøskalv i vårsol, isnende kaldt mot het varme, han stønner, det kjennes ut som om han må gjøre noe, noe mer, noe annet, intenst, mer, mer, mer.

Et brøl bryter stillheten, stillheten som ikke lenger er en stillhet, men rask pust, små stønn, klynk, rasling i klær, latter, smil, lyden av små kyss, lyder av noe mer, et høyt brøl, med dype toner som ruller mot dem.

Even skvetter til. “Er det en løve?”

Han kjenner Isak le mot brystkassen hans mens hånden stryker lett over håret hans. “Høres sånn ut. Det var vel strengt tatt det vi skulle ut for å se på, var det ikke?” Even hører smilet i stemmen hans. Plutselig legger han merke til at han ser konturene av ham også, det er ikke lenger bekmørkt. En gylden stripe har så vidt kommet til syne i horisonten i det fjerne, mot øst, tenker han, er det ikke der solen står opp. Himmelen over dem er fortsatt svart, men det svarte går over i blå og lilla toner mot der solen kjemper mot natten.

Med ett kjenner han en bankende hardhet mellom beina, tett mot Isaks hofte. Det er åpenbart at Isak har merket det, det er fullstendig umulig å la være, tenker han. Han ruller seg vekk. “Føkk.” Han stryker seg over pannen og gnir øynene. “Sorry for det altså”, mumler han.  
“Takk det samme”, ler Isak tilbake.

De ser på hverandre og ler. Even ser glitteret i øynene hans, refleksjoner av soloppgangen, den er så rask her, mye bråere enn hjemme, stripen er ikke lenger blålig, men brennende oransje, gulaktig, rødtoner. Langsomt strekker de på de støle lemmene, leddene som ikke har vært bøyd på mange timer, setter seg opp på bilen, tett inntil hverandre, ser solen stige opp over savannen, ser konturene av de digre dyrene som kommer til vannhullet for å drikke, raslende lyder fra gresset, buskene, trærne rundt dem, plutselig er en giraff like ved. Even kommer på noe han leste en gang, et dikt, en novelle, han husker ikke helt. _The giraffe's heart is far away from its thoughts. She fell in love yesterday and she doesn't know yet._ Men han vet. Selv om det kanskje skjedde i går, eller dagen før, eller da han så det første bildet av verten på Green Safari Lodge på instagram for mange uker siden, så vet han det.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En natt under stjernene kan by på så mangt... både kaffe, astronomileksjoner og noen samtaler som kanskje er enklere å ta i mørket enn i dagslys. Kanskje de bare skal bli der ute i mørket, da? Ligge der under stjernene for alltid, se en og annen soloppgang, inne i et trygt bur, tenke på sjiraffer, løver og klippegrevlinger?
> 
> Takk for alle kommentarer, de varmer og inspirerer! ❤️
> 
> (Diktet Even husker er "La giraffa" av Stefano Benni, fra samlingen _Ballate_ (1991))


	16. Ikke akkurat spontant

De kjører tilbake til lodgen etterpå. Klokken er bare sju. Soloppgangen varte en times tid, slik Even har blitt vant til i løpet av de få dagene han har vært her. Det var en av de beste timene i hans liv.

Han tok bilder hele tiden. Impalaer, digre elander, bittesmå dikdiker, gaseller, sebra, sjiraff, gnu, til og med neshorn hadde de sett, ikke nede ved vannhullet, men et stykke unna. Løvene hadde holdt seg unna vannhullet så utsynet til dyreflokkene som varsomt nærmet seg var rolig og uforstyrret. 

Han hadde sittet tett inntil Isak. Kjent skulderen hans mot sin, armen som pekte langs hans egen, fingrene som streifet borti hans egne da Isak strakk seg frem for å låne kameraet. Blikket hans på seg, blikket hans i linsen, øynene som så bortover savannen, observante, skarpe, myke, sårbare. De lyse skyggene under dem, de som viste at han var sliten, mer sliten enn en våkenatt under åpen himmel gav. Smilet han plutselig gav ham, det han fanget både med øynene og kameraet. Hånden som strøk ham raskt over armen da de satte seg inn i bilen for å dra tilbake til lodgen.

På vei tilbake hadde Isak virker mer forknytt. Stillere, usikker. Det var som om den lukkede bilen hadde lukket ham inne, som om den åpne Isak var igjen der ute. Kjeven strammet seg, musklene på halsen trakk seg sammen i rytmiske bevegelser mens Isak så fremover, på veien foran dem, på skogen, dyr som lusket i morgentimen.

Likevel pekte og snakket han. Forklarte hvilke dyr han pleide å se her, stoppet for å vise frem en diger maurtue, dyrebæsj, restene av en død impala, spor etter løvene. Han så på Even mens han snakket, de grønne øynene lyste, det er ikke sikkert det var så ille å forlate Svalbard, slo det Even, det så ut som om Isak hadde funnet sitt nye sted her.

“Kanskje vi skal spise frokost sammen?” kommer det fra Even når de kommer nærmere lodgen. Ha vil forlenge denne stunden. Isak blir usikker, biter seg i underleppen, flakker med blikket. Even angrer på at han spurte. Det er impulsiviteten hans, den ødelegger for ham, hun har rett i det.

“Jaaaa…. det kan vi jo….”, han drar på det.   
“Vi trenger ikke.”  
“Jo, føkk it, vi gjør det.” Isaks stemme høres fastere ut. Han smiler bestemt mot Even.

“Frokost hos deg?” spør Isak når de har stoppet bilen utenfor lodgen, og Even nikker. “Det er kanskje ikke helt innafor å invitere seg selv på besøk, men tro meg, ditt rom er bedre enn mitt. Men jeg kan fikse maten.”  
Even flirer. “Ok. Mitt rom, din frokost. Gotcha.”  
“Bli med da?” Isak nikker mot kjøkkenet. “Vi bare henter på kjøkkenet, Solomon har neppe begynt å jobbe ennå. Håper bare ikke de andre har plyndret kjølerommet i natt. Du vet, Eskild.” Han himler med øynene. 

“Noe spesielt du vil ha da?” spør Isak mens han åpner den stengte bakdøren til kjøkkenet. Bakgården er stille. Solen skinner allerede på den hardtråkkede jorden. Et hønsebur står under et takutspring. Even ser så vidt hønene gå stille klukkende frem og tilbake der inne. Hanen står rolig i det nærmeste hjørnet og ser på dem, øynene er sprekker under det som likner ærverdige, tunge øyelokk.  
“Nei, samma det. Liker nesten alt jeg. Men eggerøren din er digg.”  
“Eggerøre skal bli”, smiler Isak. Smilehullene hans får det til å flagre i magen til Even. 

Med ett kommer en kvitrende lyd fra lommen til Isak. Even rynker pannen og ser ned på ham. “Sorry, mobilen fikk dekning igjen”, sier Isak unnskyldende og ser ned på telefonen. Han sukker. “Jeg må sjekke noe greier, men det tar ikke lang tid. Kan du ikke gå på rommet ditt, så kommer jeg bort til deg så fort jeg kan?”

Even puster tungt mens han går mot rommet sitt. Han tenker på telefonen sin, den lille firkantede boksen. Han lurer på om han kan miste den, kaste den i elven, glemme den helt. Han skulle ønske han fortsatt var tom for strøm, at han hadde glemt å ta den ut av lommen før han badet, at han hadde mistet den fra ballongen eller på løvesafari. Hva som helst annet enn at den skal ligge på rommet hans og vibrere hånlig halvstille nå.

Han går inn. Luften er klam og innestengt, og han går rett mot verandadøren og åpner den. Den varme luften utenfor er i det minste friskere. Han ser seg rundt etter bryteren for air condition, men husker formaningen om å bare bruke den når de trenger den, om natten og hvis de vil sitte inne på rommet. Nå skal de jo sitte på verandaen, antar han, under parasollen, i hver sin stol med de stripete putene, se mot elven, se solen passere over himmelen, prate, han er ikke sikker på om han lenger vet hva man gjør når man gjør ingenting, eller om det er ingenting de skal gjøre.

Plutselig kjenner han en klump i halsen, en kvalme, hodet som føles som det snurrer rundt og rundt, usikkerheten, panikken, planene, alternativene, katastrofetankene. Han vet ikke hvor de kommer fra og hva han egentlig tenker på. Tankene går for fort til at han greier gripe fatt i dem, det eneste gripbare er det fysiske, klumpen i svelget, følelsen i magen, svetten som pipler frem, kulden som gyser gjennom ham.

Duringen fra nattbordet drar ham ut av det. Han krummer hånden hardt rundt telefonen, vet at knokene blir hvite og at kanten mot glasset kjennes skarp mot innsiden av fingrene.

“Ja?” Ordet kommer som et stønn. Han skvetter til når telefonen fortsatt dirrer mot kinnet, og senker den raskt før han lar fingeren sveipe fort over skjermen og løfter den på nytt. “Ja?” gjentar han igjen, det samme oppgitte stønnet, det samme tonefallet.  
“Even? Herregud. Endelig fikk jeg tak i deg. Jeg prøvde i hele går, men du er faenmeg helt umulig å få tak i. Hva er det som går av deg?”  
“Sonja. Jeg er i Tanzania. I Serengeti. Det er i gokk. Flyet hit var en lett forvokst tvilling av et fallskjermfly, flystripa er av rød grus, det er savanner og løver overalt. Det er føkkings ikke dekning her.”  
“Men jeg ringte til lodgen og spurte, de sa det var bra dekning der.”  
“Hva faen, har du ringt lodgen også? Hva er det som går av _deg_?”  
“Du bare la på. Jeg ble redd! Bekymret! Jeg prøvde å sjekke bankkontoen din, men jeg har ikke tilgang lenger….”  
“Helvete heller, banken min, hva skulle du der?”  
“Jeg ville bare sjekke at alt var bra. At du ikke brukte over evne. At du ikke gjorde usunne økonomiske disposisjoner.” 

Hun høres ut som en bok, tenker han, en brosjyre, han vet ordene kommer derfra. Hun har aldri brydd seg om å lytte til ham, bare til de andre, til andres meninger og synsing, til brosjyrer og bøker, fakta, transponert det til ham, som om alt gjelder ham, alt det kliniske tørre. _Økt seksuell interesse, livsforandrende beslutninger, uansvarlige økonomiske disposisjoner._ Når han runket om morgenen mens hun dusjet før hun skulle på jobb, så hun misbilligende på tørkepapiret på gulvet, hvis han ville ha sex flere kvelder på rad så han i blikket hennes at hun var bekymret. Kredittkortet ville hun helst ikke at han skulle ha, ikke uten at hun fikk passe på det, det hadde hun insistert på å skrive i notisboken hans. Hun hadde foreslått at hun kunne passe på bankkortet hans og gi ham penger når han trengte det. “Lommepenger”, hadde han svart, sint, irritert, og hun hadde latt det ligge.

Hun stilte alltid spørsmål om hva han tenkte på, hvorfor han ikke fikk sove, hva han og psykologen hadde snakket om. Til å begynne med hadde han likt det, interessen, at hun brydde seg, men så hadde han forstått at det hele bare var en lekse, hennes måte å håndtere det på, etter boka, alltid etter boka. 

“Jammen herregud, det er da ikke ditt ansvar. Eller problem. Jeg er på ferie, ikke sant, på safari, all inclusive, du kan bare drite i å snoke på meg!”  
“Jeg ringte moren din, hun sa hun ikke hadde hørt fra deg på nesten en uke, Even. En uke! Du vet jo hva som kunne ha skjedd på den tiden, hvor fort det kan gå.”  
Det holder på å svartne for ham. “Sonja, du er for faen helt forrykt. Dette er ikke ditt problem, jeg er ikke ditt ansvar, jeg sluttet å være ditt ansvar da jeg gjorde det slutt med deg.”  
“Du var syk, Even.”  
“Jeg var ikke sykere enn at jeg skjønte jeg måtte bort fra deg. Og nå har jeg det bedre enn på lenge.”

Hun blir stille i den andre enden av forbindelsen. Han kan høre pusten hennes, de korte hissige dragene, beherskede, rolige. Han vet hvordan hun biter tennene hardt sammen, hvordan musklene i kjeven strammer og slakker seg, de smale leppene som knipes sammen til en rosa strek, øynene som blir smalere, nyven i pannen, alt strammes til.

“Fy faen, Even. Du tenker faenmeg bare på deg selv! Tenk på meg, på oss, da, som sitter her, vi er redde for deg! Du dro jo bare plutselig, plutselig så jeg på instagram at du var i Dar es Salaam, hva faen?”  
“Det var ikke akkurat spontant, Sonja. Jeg vant denne turen, det vet du vel, jeg har ikke betalt et øre for den. Alt er inkludert, reisen, hotell, mat, safari, alt.”  
“Og hva måtte du gjøre for det?” Hun høres mistenksom ut. “Det er jo helt vilt…”  
“Tror du jeg lyver?”  
“Jeg vet vel ikke jeg vel! Hvem er det som gir vekk en tur sånn? Det må da koste mange titusen?”  
Even trekker på skuldrene. Han aner strengt tatt ikke, han har ikke dvelt ved hvor mye dette egentlig koster. Det er kanskje litt merkelig, sånn at de bare gir bort en tur på denne måten.  
“Whatever, Sonja.”

Han hører slamring ute fra verandaen. “Jeg må stikke nå”, sier han, litt mildere. Han orker ikke krangle med Sonja selv om hun irriterer ham grenseløst. Tross alt var hun der for ham, lenge, selv om han er lykkelig over å endelig være kvitt henne nå.  
Hun sukker i den andre enden. “Jeg ringer deg igjen”, sier hun, før hun legger på. 

Han er ikke sikker på om det lød som et løfte eller en trussel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Som alltid, takk for kommentarene på forrige kapittel ❤️ Hyggelig at dere virket å sette pris på litt stjernekikking i Afrika! Setter dere like stor pris på en grenseoverskridende Sonja også? Trenger Even påpass? Og er det frokostmannen som slamrer med dørene, eller er det en rabiesinfisert ape på besøk?


	17. All the way or no way

Even går ut på verandaen. Døren stod oppe, han lurer på om Isak fikk med seg mye av samtalen, forsøker å huske hva han sa før han hørte Isak utenfor. Han skyver tankene bort, greier ikke forholde seg til det nå. Han må heller ta det som det kommer.

Isak har satt brettet med den digre sølvklokken på den ene krakken, det er likt det som Solomon kom med forleden dag. Vannet lager allerede striper i duggen på karaffelen med appelsinjuice. Det står noen bokser med brus der også, og kaffe, en stor kanne.

Han lyser opp når han ser Even. “Hei! Håper jeg ikke brukte for lang tid, altså.”  
“Neida, det går fint.”

Even strekker seg etter en boks med Pepsi Max og åpner den. Kullsyren lager en hvesende lyd og brunt skum trenger seg opp fra den lille sprekken før han får trukket ringen helt av. Han rister væsken av fingrene og drikker boksen i store slurker. 

Isak står smilende og hoderystende og ser på ham. “Tørst?” spør han, mens han skjenker kaffe i et krus, større enn kaffekoppene de vanligvis får den servert i, legger Even merke til.   
“Veldig.” Even tørker brusen av leppene. Han forsøker holde igjen rapen som vil ut, men greier ikke helt å svelge den og ler mot Isak mens han spørrende rekker hånden frem mot kaffekruset. Han greier ikke holde tilbake smilet når fingertuppene streifer Isaks idet kruset skifter hånd. 

Even setter seg i den ene stolen og strekker beina frem mot krakken som står foran ham. Han trekker den nærmere seg, plasserer den litt på skrå mot Isaks stol.

De småprater mens de spiser. Han greier ikke høre om Isak lurer på noe, forstå hva han har hørt. De prater om kaffe, om maten, om hva de liker å lage. Eggerøren er lysegul, dampende fersk med små prikker av svart pepper. Det er tykke skiver ristet loff, klissete smør i en liten skål, et nesten tomt glass med det brunrøde jordbærsyltetøyet som får tungen til å krølle seg i sukkersjokk. 

Den varme kaffen dulmer svien han kjenner bak øynene. Han vet ikke hvor mye han sov i natt. Bevegelsene føles på en måte trege og seige, samtidig som han ser alt så klart, Isak i stolen ved siden av seg, solen gjennom det rufsete håret hans, de glitrende øynene, fingrene som krummer seg rundt koppen hans, de lange beina han har lagt på krakken ved siden av Evens bein. Han lener seg tilbake i stolen og strekker tærne fremover så de såvidt treffer Evens tær. Det kiler langs huden hans, og han smiler. “Kilen?” spør Isak.  
“Neida. Det går fint.” _Veldig fint_, kunne han lagt til. _Absolutt ikke noe problem at du har tærne dine her. Hele foten din. Beinet. Låret. Hele deg. I fanget mitt._

“Er du trøtt?”  
Even rister på hodet. “Ikke så veldig.”  
“Det ble jo ikke så mye søvn, akkurat.”  
“Fikk sett mange dyr, da.”  
“Og stjerner.”  
“Ikke minst stjerner.” Even smiler mot ham og stryker tærne sine mot Isaks. “Jeg tar gjerne flere søvnløse netter for stjernene, altså,”  
Isak hever øyenbrynene og smiler skjevt. “Du vil ha flere netter?”  
Even legger hodet på skakke og snurper leppene. “Gjerne det.” Han forsøker blunke, det ender i en klønete bevegelse.

De ser utover elven. “Det er nydelig her da.”  
Isak nikker. “Skjønner godt at de la misjonsstasjonen her. Nært elven, masse frisk luft, ingen mygg.”  
“Mm. Jeg var litt stressa for om det var mygg her, egentlig. Jeg… jeg tar noen medisiner som ikke bør kombineres med malariamedisin.”  
“Lariam?” Isak kikker så vidt på Even. Han nikker. “Du kunne jo tatt Malarone da. Må tas hver dag og er mye dyrere, men den funker fint. Pappa kan heller ikke ta Lariam.”  
“Legen min sa ingenting om det.”  
“Nei, mange som ikke vet om det. Bra han i det minste visste du ikke skulle ha Lariam, da.”  
“Det var rimelig åpenbart”, sier Even tørt. 

De blir sittende tause. Isak ser anspent ut. Fingrene holder hardt rundt håndtakene på stolen, som om han er på spranget av å reise seg. Even svelger, han lurer på hva Isak tenker på, hva vet han egentlig om bivirkninger ved malariamedisin, den uendelige listen over psykiatriske bivirkninger og kontraindikasjoner, alle grunnene som ikke passer seg her ved den rolige elven, alt det brune, grønne, blå.

“Det var ganske mye”, mumler Even. “Jeg gjorde det slutt med dama mi. Vi hadde vært sammen i fire år, men det er et halvt år siden nå. Hun kan være nokså intens fremdeles.” Han kjenner han sitter stivt oppreist, nesten som på spranget av å løpe, og forsøker å slappe av, kjenne den myke stolputen mot ryggflaten. Han forestiller seg at den fanger ham og holder ham, tanken på at noe hindrer ham i å bare forsvinne herfra virker beroligende.

“Fire år var lenge...”, sier Isak. Han ser utover elven. Vannet er brunlig, men de små bølgene glitrer i solen og får den til å se forfriskende og innbydende ut.  
“Altfor lenge.”  
“Ok.”

Even prøver å roe tankene, få den evige spiralen som snurrer rundt til å gå saktere, ikke blande alt til hvit støy, men la ham se fargene, detaljene. Han puster dypt gjennom nesen, rolig ut gjennom munnen, jevne tak, han har lært dette før. Utsikten beroliger ham. Blå himmel, rød jord, grønne trær, elven som glitrer sakte nedenfor, det turkise bassenget, bladene som flyter på vannskorpen.

Litt etter litt, etter noe som føles som en evighet, men som sikkert ikke er mer enn et halvt minutt, kjenner han roen synke over seg. Prikkingen i huden gir seg, det som kan kjennes som maur eller ørsmå nåler eller skrapende barberblader. Foten rister ikke lenger nervøst mot underlaget, Sonja irriterte seg over det, _kan du ikke bare sitte stille_. 

Even lener seg tilbake. Dette er ganske deilig, utsikten, varmen, solen gjennom den store parasollen, mannen ved siden av ham. Han skvetter til litt av tanken sin, håper han ikke sa det høyt. Det må ikke bli for mye nå, han må passe seg.

“Dette er digg”, sier han. Isak nikker, han ser utover mot elven, blikket liksom glir bort, det ser ut som han tenker på noe.  
“Hva tenker du på?” spør Even.  
Isak ser på ham. “Ingenting.” Han ser mot elven igjen, før blikket går mot bassenget. “Jeg er keen på å bade jeg. Er ikke du?” Han griper tak i begge armlenene og reiser seg resolutt fra stolen før han vrenger av seg t-skjorten. Even må svelge når han ser den stramme overkroppen. Magemusklene er stramme, brystkassen ser solid ut, han har ikke noe bedre ord. Huden er gylden. Håret under armene er mørkt og fuktig når han løfter armene for å trekke t-skjorten over hodet. Even krymper seg ubevisst over synet, sammenlikner det med sin egen kropp, blek, spjælete tynn.

Even svelger igjen, munnen kjennes tørr, han sitter fortsatt i den harde trestolen med den hvite og blå puten i, blikket er fiksert på Isak, han greier ikke dra det vekk. Han løfter kaffekoppen mot munnen og svelger den lunkne væsken i én slurk, før han reiser seg opp.

Isak åpner beltet og knepper opp buksen. Han tråkker ut av den og snur seg mot bassenget samtidig som han stikker tomlene inn under strikken på boksershortsen og trekker den ned over lårene før han hopper uti.

Han lager et stort plask når han treffer overflaten. Han lander et par meter fra Even, og vanndråpene lager våte flekker på verandadekket og bordet. Even rykker til når han kjenner fuktigheten mot leggene. Han ser nedover seg selv, på khakibuksen med mørke skjolder, t-skjorten, de bare tærne, han husker plutselig ikke når han tok av seg skoene.

Han blir stående stiv på samme sted. Han greier ikke røre seg. Det er som om alt rundt ham forsvinner igjen, tunnelsynet kommer tilbake, alt han greier se på er de spredte plaggene fra Isak, buksen i en krøll, t-skjorten som ligger brettet ut som en torso, underbuksene ved siden av, han er naken, naken, naken. Det føles som om ordene gir gjenklang i hodet.

“Er du redd for å bade?”  
“Hæ? Redd for å bade?” Even gliser mot ham. Sommerfuglene har flydd fra magen og fyller hele kroppen nå, en sitrende dirring han ikke er sikker på hvor skal.  
“Ja, har du vannskrekk?  
“Vannskrekk?” Even sparker av seg buksen. Hælen sitter fast i buksebenet og han rister frenetisk på foten.

Han står på kanten i bokseren. Den er svart og stram, den siste han hadde i bagen, unntatt den den slaskete hvite han hadde pakket ned fordi han ikke hadde husket å vaske klær før han dro, da må det bli den hvite etterpå, farer det gjennom ham.

“All the way or no way!” Isak ler og nikker mot ham.

Even stivner og blir stående som frosset fast et øyeblikk. Så smiler han og trekker bokseren fort ned før han hopper ut i bassenget med et plask.

De dykker under, smiler mot hverandre. Han kan se Isak helt klart gjennom vannet, selv om han ikke har svømmebriller på. Med ett tak er han borte ved ham, tett inntil ansiktet, øynene hans er store og mørkegrønne, munnen virker rødere under vann. Han strekker hodet fremover og kysser ham, vått mot vått, bløtt mot bløtt, munnhulen fylles av vann, de flyter, alt flyter, armene, brystkassen, hendene, fingrene, alt glir, riktig vei, mot hverandre.

De bryter vannoverflaten, ler, kysser, holder hverandre oppe mens leppene møtes, tungene leker. Hånden hans glir over Isaks våte skuldre. Huden er glatt under hinnen av vann. Han kjenner Isaks armer rundt seg, de klemmer om ryggen hans, fingrene kiler i nakken. Håret hans er vått, det renner strimer av vann nedover ansiktet, han må blunke, det svir i øynene. Isaks hår er tjafsete under hendene hans, han lurer på hvordan det er når det er tørt. Tommelen hans stryker over den myke huden på kinnet for å dra det vekk fra øynene hans, kjenner kinnbeinet under fingerputen, øynene nok en gang så nær, spetter av rav i det grønne, som gullflak, glitter. Han kysser ham igjen, igjen, igjen. 

De glir mot hverandre under vann. Bevegelsene lager små bobler i vannet, brusende skum, kilende langs huden. De holder i hverandre, rundt hverandre, på hverandre, leker, griper, kjenner, ser hverandre i øynene, smiler, lukkede øyne, åpen munn.

“Åh, dere bader!”  
Eskilds stemme skjærer plutselig gjennom luften. Even snur seg. Eskild står smilende noen meter unna, på bakken nedenfor verandaen, bare glassrekkverket skiller dem. 

“Isak, kan du komme og hjelpe meg? Jeg får ikke til det nye landskapsplanleggingsprogrammet!”  
“Landskapsplanleggingsprogrammet?”  
“Ja, det nye, det i 3D på Macen. Det som Jonas installerte. Jeg skjønner det ikke. Kan du ikke komme og hjelpe meg?” Eskild står og ser opp på dem.   
“Så spør Jonas da!”  
“Han er ute med Eva og Sana og de.”

Isak ser oppgitt på ham. “Han kommer ikke til å gå, ass”, sier han lavt til Even. Armen hans ligger fortsatt over skulderen hans, varm, myk, de beveger seg så vidt i vannet.  
“Er det ikke like greit om du bare stikker og hjelper ham?”  
“Slik??” hvisker Isak nesten hvesende og ser ned. Han er naken under vannet. Veldig naken.

Even kremter. “Eh, jeg tror Noora trengte litt hjelp”, sier han høyt.  
“Ja, hun trengte hjelp med noe forskningsgreier, tror jeg”, legger Isak til. “Kan du ikke stikke og se hva det var, så kommer jeg etterhvert?”  
“Okei?”  
“Ja?”  
“Forskingsgreier?”  
“Eskild. Kan du bare gå?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frokost og bading, kunne det vært bedre? Kanskje Eskild kan gjøre det bedre, hvis han i stedet for å gå bare hopper uti bassenget han også?
> 
> Som alltid, takk for engasjementet! Og takk til Lisa_Ruvo for uvurderlig hjelp med rekkefølge og detaljer i dette kapittelet også ❤️


	18. Ligge her for alltid

Even kvepper til av den svake bankingen på døren. Han lå i en halvdøs på sengen, eller kanskje han sovnet. Han har vært på rommet det meste av dagen, sov hele formiddagen etter at Isak gikk, spiste sen lunsj mens de andre var ute på en eller annen sightseeing. Han husker ikke helt hva som var dagens program.

Det har mørknet utenfor vinduet. Skumringen gikk over i nattemørke like raskt som natten ble til morgen. Det er plutselig som om det siste døgnet ikke har eksistert, kanskje er det fortsatt dagen før, kanskje er det Eskild som kommer for å si fra at det er middag, kanskje er det Vilde som kommer for å spørre om han vil være med på quiz.

Han trekker pusten. Fort reiser han seg fra sengen, stryker hånden raskt over teppet for å glatte det til, rister den ene puten, ser seg rundt i rommet for å sjekke at det er ok, at ikke kondomene ligger på stuebordet, glidemiddelflasken står diskret på gulvet ved siden av nattbordet. Han har gått rundt i geskjeftig travelhet her i noe som føles som timesvis, det som ikke er ryddet allerede kommer ikke til å bli det.

“Hei.”  
Isak står foran ham, herregud så fin han er. Høy, rufsete hår, øynene glitrer i det svake lyset, smilet, leppene, krøllete skjorte, de samme buksene som i morges, det gyser gjennom Even når han tenker på kroppen de dekker, huden, musklene, lemmer rundt ham, mot ham, fingre, hender, et kne mellom lårene, håret på brystet, stripen nedover, nedover, nedover.

Even rekker ut hånden og trekker ham innenfor. Han kjenner smilet i ansiktet sitt, greier ikke la være. Han puster ut i tyngre støt nå, raske innpust, raske utpust, gjennom smilet, over leppene som han uten å tenke over det væter med tungen mens han lener seg mot Isak, armene rundt ham, hendene på ryggen hans, den ene glir ned mot korsryggen mens den andre presser brystkassen mot hans egen.

Leppene møtes, et stille stønn mellom dem, intenst, hardt, rått, de er begge på, lener seg mot hverandre, smaker, holder, griper. De går i sirkler, faller ned på sengen, ruller rundt, river, sliter, han vrenger av seg t-skjorten mens Isak forsøker kneppe opp skjorten sin, før Even tar tak i den og river opp de øverste knappene og vrenger den av over hodet hans. Den blir liggende i en krøll bak nakken hans, overarmene er låst fast inne i den. Isak strekker dem over hodet, armhulene med det mørke håret, duften fra dem, skarp, treffer nesen. 

Nesen treffer dem, han graver den ned mot huden, hårene kiler, intenst. Han hører Isak dra etter pusten, mens han holder armene hans over hodet, fast, slikker huden, det smaker salt, tungespissen kiler mot huden hans, lager en strek mot brystet. Han kjenner Isak holde pusten når han nærmer seg brystvorten, huden blir hard og knudrete når han slikker den mørke sirkelen, former leppene rundt knoppen, sveiper lett over tuppen, hører stønnet fra Isak. Han hvisker navnet hans, “Even, Even”, herregud så vakker stemme han har, det etser seg inn i ham, navnet når han støter det frem, aldri kommer han til å glemme det. 

Even lar den andre hånden gli over brystet og nedover magen. De myke hårene kiler, viser vei, han vet hvor de går, denne stripen, stien, en ledevei, likevel trekker han pusten skarpt inn når fingertuppene treffer de grove krøllene, kjenner Isak trekke inn magen, noe kiler mot oversiden av hånden. Han vrir hodet for å se, kjenner øynene vide seg ut, får vann i munnen, alle tanker som en gang var der om å ta dette langsomt, om å tirre, pirre Isak, holde ham på pinebenken litt til, holde ham fast, vente, de forsvant med dette synet. 

Fort kravler han nedover i sengen, glir nesten ned fra den høye sengen når han treffer fotenden der overmadrassen er i ferd med å lage en sklie ned mot gulvet. Han tar ham i munnen, svelger ham ned, det er lenge siden kjenner han når han overmanner refleksen for å få den ut igjen. Tungen på undersiden, slapp av nå, små bevegelser, hendene mot hoftene hans for å holde igjen, men Isak holder igjen selv, han har gjort dette før, slår det Even. Den ene hånden rundt ballene hans, fingertuppene bakover, i forventningsfull spenning, kiler forsiktig på huden bakenfor pungen, han vet hva som er der, hva som venter. 

Isak spenner seg ved bevegelsen, mot sengen, mot ham, Even fortsetter å suge samtidig som han holder rundt roten, beveger hånden i små bevegelser, kjenner rykningene starte i Isak, fortsetter, Isak forsøker å si noe, han vet hva, det er greit, han vil ha ham nå, slik, her, han får ham, lukten av brunst, av natur, mann, han støter mot ham, salt bitterhet mot ganen, halsen, støt etter støt, hikstende lyder, gutturale stønn som starter helt nede ved munnen hans og kommer ut av Isaks munn som noe rått, urlyder, tilbake til begynnelsen, det er her det starter, tenker han.

Isaks fingertupper er myke mot kinnet hans etterpå. Han tegner kilende striper, stier, merker ham, han forsøker se for seg hvordan det hadde blitt om fingrene var tatoveringspenner, om hele hadde blitt dekket. Fingrene krummer seg om kjeven, den er øm, leppene svir, halsen svir, smerten er et bevis på at det skjedde, at det er virkelig, at smaken som fortsatt fyller munnhulen ikke er innbilning, at lukten som har satt seg fast i nesen er ekte.

Even lener seg mot hånden og kysser håndflaten forsiktig, håndroten mot leppene, tommelroten, varmen de ørsmå bevegelsene selv om Isak holder hånden stille. Han ligger så nær ham, øynene hans er like ved hans egne, dype, mørke, blanke. 

Så bøyer Isak seg mot ham og kysser ham. Han holder om ansiktet og møter leppene hans, varsomt, mykt, før hendene hans beveger seg nedover kroppen, langs brystkassen, langsomt over brystkassen, som om han teller ribbeina. Vanligvis ville Even krympet seg i forlegenhet, følt seg liten og tynn og spjælete, men nå nyter han bevegelsen, nyter å føle Isaks hånd over seg, nyter å kjenne hvor den er på vei, nyter sommerfuglene som våkner når fingrene glir over den svette magen, sekundet før de legger seg rundt ham og begynner å bevege seg opp og ned.

***

Hånden til Isak blir liggende slapp i det våte, klissete på magen hans. De er slappe mot hverandre, tunge lemmer, synker mot hverandre og ned i madrassen.

Even kjenner Isak puste tungt ut. Hodet hans hviler på brystkassen, det beveger seg opp og ned når han puster og får håret til å kile ham i nesen. Han trekker inn lukten av ham, svette, mat, lær, et svakt hint av klor. Han smiler og bøyer seg så vidt frem for å kysse Isak i hodebunnen, stryker ham langsomt over ryggen, han er helt avslappet, kjenner Even, bare varm og myk under ham.  
“Deilig?” mumler han ned i det myke håret.  
Isak nikker. “Mm.” Han gjør ikke mine til å røre seg. “Kan vi bare ligge her for alltid?”  
“Vi kan det”, sier Even. Varm fuktighet slår opp fra hodebunnen når han snuser ned i håret mens han snakker. “Men det blir kanskje litt kaldt etterhvert.” Han ser nedover. Isaks hånd hviler fortsatt i den blakke væsken på magen. Selv er han halvstiv mot låret sitt, kjønnshårene er mørke av fuktighet.  
“Går bra. Vi er i Tanzania”, snøvler Isak lavt mot brystet hans.  
“Det er sant. Vi er i fuckings Tanzania”, svarer Even.  
“Vi er i Tanzania og fucker.” Det kiler mot brystet hans når Isak gjør en grimase, han hører et lite knis. “Eller det ble litt feil ord, kanskje.”  
Even ler lavt. “Samma det. Men jeg kunne tenkt meg en dusj, altså. Sammen med deg.” Han greier ikke la være å snuse ned i håret hans igjen. Kanskje Isak ikke trenger å vaske håret, farer det gjennom ham, kanskje han kan ha denne lukten for alltid.

***

Even trekker Isak med seg tilbake til sengen etterpå. “Kan du sove her i natt? Please? Dere har ikke regler mot slikt, at det ikke er lov for hotelleieren å sove hos gjestene sine eller noe sånt?”  
“Tror du det er noen regler her?” ler Isak og kysser Even. Leppene hans er våte, huden fuktig og varm etter dusjen. Even følte han kjenner hele Isaks kropp nå. Både utvendig og innvendig. Han lar hånden gli nedover korsryggen før han griper lett tak i rumpeballene hans og trekker den nakne kroppen mot seg. “Fy faen, du er så deilig”, mumler han mot gropen mellom nakken og skulderen. “Så sykt deilig.”

“Synes du dette har gått for fort?” mumler han mot Isak.  
“Nei, synes du?”  
“Vi har liksom bare kjent hverandre noen dager. For en uke siden visste jeg ikke engang hvem du var.” 

Tanken griper som en klo i magen hans. Tenk at tilfeldighetene gjorde at han likevel endte her, hos Isak i Tanzania, i stedet for å gå rundt i en regnvåt, kald høst i Oslo.  
Isak stryker ham over kinnet mens han ser på ham med glitrende øyne. “Det var jo for å møte deg at jeg hentet dere i stedet for å sende Mahdi.”  
“Hæ?” Even ser forvirret på ham. “Visste du hvem jeg var da?”  
“Jeg så på instaen din første gang du trykket _like_ på et av innleggene våre.”  
“Åh.” Sommerfuglene er tilbake i magen igjen, kloen er glemt. “Men… hvorfor hadde dere den instagramkonkurransen egentlig? Dette opplegget er jo… ganske eksklusivt?” Han ser seg rundt i rommet.  
Isak smiler. “Nei, det var Eskilds ide. Jeg... “ Han fniser. “Jeg arvet ganske mye penger fra en slektning. En sånn misjonstante, hun testamenterte sikkert bort det meste til misjonen, den mørke delen av det. Av en eller annen grunn fikk jeg en slump, med beskjed om at jeg skulle bruke dem “til gode for de innfødte på misjonsstasjonen min i Tanzania”. Og de måtte brukes i år, ellers går de tilbake til boet. Jeg aner virkelig ikke hvilken historie de har fortalt henne om meg, men vi fant ihvertfall ut at vi kunne invitere noen ned fra Norge som kunne skrive litt om oss etterpå. Dele litt bilder og sånn. Jeg kan ikke så mye om sånn SoMe-greier, altså, det er Eskilds greie.”  
Even fniser. “Hva får deg til å tro at jeg er mer innpå SoMe enn deg da?”  
Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Du har privat instakonto ihvertfall. Jeg har bare lodgen. Gidder ikke mer.”  
Even bøyer seg frem og kysser ham. “Jeg skal skrive så mye pent atte. Om landet og naturen og dyrene og folkene her.” Isaks lepper er myke, han nyter smaker av dem. “Ikke minst om folkene her”, mumler han og trekker Isak nærmere.

***

“Du… faren din. Hvordan går det med ham?”  
Isak svelger. “Det går… greit. Han er i Oslo.”  
Even nikker. “Har han… jeg mener, jeg håper han får hjelp og sånn?”  
Isak nikker, uten å si noe.  
“Du trenger ikke å si noe hvis du ikke vil, jeg skjønner om du ikke vil det. Men…” Han trekker pusten. “Det høres litt ut som om han kanskje har en diagnose. Som jeg kjenner litt til. Ja, som… Jeg kjente meg litt igjen.” Han svelger, må ikke hikste eller gråte nå, må greie å si det, det er ikke farlig, det er ikke pinlig, det er helt normalt, ufarlig, viktig. “Jeg har bipolar lidelse.”

Han holder pusten og ser på Isak, se på ansiktet hans, overvåker hver ansiktsuttrykk, vurderer mimikken, øynene, hver bevegelse.

Isak lener seg mot ham og kysser ham. Øynene er lukket mot hans egne, munnen er varm, myk, det er et lett kyss, dvelende, ikke sensuelt. “Takk for at du fortalte det”, sier han lavt, nesten hviskende. 

“Det er jo derfor jeg er her.” Isak har snudd seg på ryggen, ser opp i taket. Nakken hviler på den ene underarmen som han har lagt bak hodet. “Mamma tok med seg pappa til Norge, for det var så vanskelig å få skikkelig hjelp her, og så dro jeg hit i stedet, noen måtte passe på stedet. Det var meningen jeg bare skulle være her midlertidig, men nå har det gått to år og jeg er fortsatt her.”  
“Vil du det da?” faller det ut av Even.  
Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Jeg vet ikke. Jeg er nå her, da. Jeg kan jo dra. Jeg har alltid et valg. Men jeg er her, da. Og noen ganger tenker jeg at det kanskje er like greit.”  
“Hvorfor det?”  
“For… pappa er ganske dårlig noen ganger, og da er det greit å ha avstand, å ha noe å holde på med her, litt distanse. Og jeg vet jo at han får den beste hjelpen han kan få hjemme i Norge.”  
Even nikker, han kjenner på klumpen i magen, den vonde klumpen som forteller at enda en gang, enda en gang er det best om han drar, lettest sånn, best sånn.

***

Sengen føles kald når Even våkner. Han ser seg forvirret rundt, de røde tallene på klokken på nattbordet viser 03:14. Han er naken, og gyser i den kjølige natteluften. Teppet har sikkert sklidd ned på gulvet, det hender han ligger urolig og sparker den ned.

Han ynker seg når han kjenner strekken i musklene idet han strekker ut en arm for å dra opp dynene. Han er støl, lårmusklene svir, han greier ikke la være å smile når han husker hvorfor. Han rynker pannen. Hvor er Isak?

Den lille lampen på nattbordet kaster et mykt lys over rommet når han tenner den. Han ser Isak med en gang. Han ligger sammenkrøket helt på den andre siden av den brede sengen, tviholder på en flik av teppet mens resten ligger i en krøll på gulvet. Fingrene holder hardt i det myke stoffet, som om dette er det siste de har å holde fast i. Han har krøket knærne nesten opp mot haken, krummer ryggen om dem, skuldrene er dradd opp, det er som om han forsøker gjøre seg så liten han kan, eller som om han vil skjerme seg selv, passe på seg selv, for hva, går det gjennom Even. 

Varsomt kryper han nærmere Isak og fisker opp teppet. Han legger det over dem begge, og etter å ha tenkt seg om et øyeblikk kryper han forsiktig inntil ham, mage mot rygg, lår mot lår, armen rundt ham, fingrene stryker over underarmen hans, han kjenner Isak bevege seg litt, puste raskere tyngre, før han klemmer seg nærmere inn mot Even, som om han forsøker forme seg så han passer best mulig. Når de ligger så tett inntil hverandre som de kan komme, kjenner Even at Isak slapper av og lener seg mot ham, og pusten blir roligere igjen. Men det tar lang tid før Even sovner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noen flere svar, men kanskje noen flere spørsmål også?  
Som alltid, takk for alle kommentarer og meninger og spørsmål ❤


	19. Vanlig og uvanlig

Det kjennes som vanlig og likevel helt uvanlig. Han er fortsatt her, kroppen hans er her, hjernen hans er her, musklene, nervene, hendene, føttene. Likevel føles det annerledes. Som om han har fått et ekstra lag, et ekstra følsomt lag, fullt av fjær og sommerfugler, et lag som blir aktivert hver gang han tenker på Isak, eller ser noe som minner om ham, eller ser ham.

Han greide ikke å la være å se etter Isak i restauranten om kvelden. Motvillig hadde han gått fra Evens rom sent på ettermiddagen. Han _måtte_ hjelpe til med maten nå, sa han, og kysset ham farvel gang på gang. “Men vi sees etterpå.”

Smaken av det siste kysset satt på leppene lenge. Smaken av natten, av morgenen, formiddagen, av sex, av lunsjen Eskild hadde servert dem, det lange blikket hans inn mot den uryddige sengen, en kommentar om at de kanskje kunne re sengen selv, latter, kaffe, ost, fingrene hans som grep hardt om nakken hans, som trakk ham inntil seg og holdt, hardt.

Middagen var som alltid god, men han husker ikke hva de spiste. Han husker egentlig ingenting av måltidet. 

Han satt sammen med Sana, Noora og Vilde, det husker han, men han aner ikke hva de snakket om. Han så etter Isak hele tiden, men så bare de andre ansatte der. Solomon som serverte, William og Eva som hjalp til borte ved kjøkkenet, i store hvite kokkeforklær, Eva med en lue på hodet som skjulte håret. Han så mot døren til kjøkkenet så ofte han kunne, håpte at Isak plutselig skulle komme ut, men hver eneste gang var det en annen.

Han ante at Sana sendte ham noen blikk, noen ganger føles det som om hun ser gjennom ham, tenker han, i alle fall som om hun er et steg foran, ser hvor han er på vei. Et øyeblikk lurer han på hvordan livet hadde vært med en som Sana i det. En som så ham slik hun gjør. Om noe ville vært annerledes da, om noen av valgene hadde vært forskjellige, for noen ganger greier han ikke fri seg fra tankene om hva som hadde skjedd om han hadde gått til høyre i stedet for til venstre, valgt B i stedet for A, hvor mange ganger må man egentlig velge før man ender på samme sted som et annet valg?

Isak hadde omsider servert ham desserten. Ryggen hans hadde føltes nesten brennende da Isak plutselig sto der, het og myk like bak ham, så nær at han nesten kunne kjenne ham presse mot seg, men bare nesten. Han møtte blikket hans et øyeblikk, et raskt smil, hele ansiktet som lyste opp før Isak gikk videre til en av de andre.

De ble sittende og prate rundt bordene etter maten. Tobias, Rose og Jack flyttet seg bort til dem, etterhvert kom Eva og Jonas også. Even drakk øl, etter to store halvlitere måtte han på do. Da han gikk gjennom den dunkelt opplyste gangen mot toalettene, kjente han plutselig en hånd om overarmen, og skulle til å rive seg løs før han kjente igjen duften, det krydderaktige, milde, fingrene, et undertrykte kniset.

“Ble du redd nå?”  
“Redd nei. Jeg blir aldri redd.”  
“Right.” Isak hadde lagt hendene på kinnene hans og sa ordet idet leppene hans møtte hans egne, varme og fuktige, den våte tungen, med ett var han tilbake i natten, med Isaks varme kropp mot sin, armene, hoftene og brystkassen som presset seg mot ham, den raske pusten gjennom nesen.  
“Fuck, Isak, jeg har savnet deg”, mumlet han mot ham, håret kilte mot nesen hans.  
“Jeg også. Sorry at jeg bare forsvant. Det er bare så innmari travelt.”

I det svake lyset så han så vidt øynene hans. Han så sliten ut, dradd i ansiktet, mørke skygger under øynene. Even strøk ham over kinnet med tommelen. “Det går bra”, sa han lavt. Fingertuppen tegnet små sirkler like ved munnviken. “Vil du….?” Han hevet pannen i et spørsmål og nikket i retning der han trodde rommet hans lå.  
Isak så trist på ham og ristet på hodet. “Sorry. Jeg ligger så etter på regnskap og post og bestillinger og alt. Jeg må bare…” Stemmen hans lød oppgitt.  
Even nikket. “Selvsagt. Du har jo en jobb her.”  
“Jeg har det”, sukket Isak. “Men hvis jeg gjør meg ferdig i kveld så kan jeg ta fri i hele morgen. Kanskje vi kan gå en tur, bare du og jeg, slappe av, ikke noe stress?”  
“Det høres digg ut.” Even bøyde seg mot Isak og kysset ham igjen. “Veldig digg”, mumlet han mot leppene hans.

Rommet var ryddet og vasket mens han spiste middag. Ingen hadde banket på mens han og Isak lå her hele dagen, Eskild hadde vel lagt sammen to og to og fått “ikke forstyrr” til svar. Sengen hadde nye laken, glatte og stramme, helt uten skrukkene fra natten. Stolene stod i perfekt orden ute på terrassen. Han lurte på hvem som hadde stilt dem slik, i riktig vinkel mot hverandre, med det lille bordet midt mellom og hver sin skammel foran dem, hvem det var som hadde vært her og ført rommet tilbake til lodgen, til slik det skulle være, et pent standardrom med tellekanter og skarpe bretter. På badet var vanndammene tørket opp, haugen med brukte håndklær var borte, de nye lå i pene ruller i hyllen, og toalettartiklene var sortert på nisjen ved siden av armaturet. Klærne hans lå brettet sammen på benken ved siden av klesskapet.

Med et sukk vrenger han av seg skjorten og buksen, lar dem ligge på gulvet, med ett kjenner han hvor sliten han er. Det er så vidt han orket pusse tennene.

Sengen føles tom når han legger seg. Den dufter rent av vaskemiddel, sammen med den tørre lukten av luften sengetøyet er tørket i. Han savner Isak, kroppen hans i sengen, konturene av ham i mørket, håret som kilte, raslingen i sengetøyet og fordypningen i puten når han gikk på do midt på natten, før han kom tilbake til sengevarmen. Even ruller seg over mot siden Isak hadde ligget på og graver hodet dypt ned i puten, der nede aner han så vidt duften av ham, den litt stramme lukten av uvasket svett hår, brunst, mann, han synes han kan kjenne håret hans mellom fingrene slik han holdt hardt i det mens Isak sugde ham, munnen hans rundt seg, hånden som smøg seg bak mens leppene klemte rundt ham. 

Han griper om seg selv og beveger seg mens han skyver baken opp og forsøker huske hvordan det føltes når Isak trengte inn i ham, den pirrende følelsen av fingrene hans, som ble erstattet av svien av noe større, det lille øyeblikket før han nikket og ba ham fortsette, taust samstemte som om de har gjort dette sammen før. Følelsen av å være fylt, av bevegelsene, musklene mot lårene, knærne som presset ham mer åpen, sårbarheten, det nakne, hendene som holdt ham fast, fingertuppene som grov seg inn i ham da Isak kom, øyeblikket før han selv kommer over hånden sin og synker sammen i den tomme sengen.

***

“Hva var egentlig det kjøttet vi fikk i går?” spør Chris ved frokostbordet neste dag.  
Vilde ser opp fra tomaten hun deler i tynne skiver på tallerkenen. “Jeg vet ikke? Husker du, Noora?”  
Noora ser oppgitt på henne. “Jeg spiser ikke kjøtt, Vilde.”  
“Åh, det hadde jeg glemt. Hva tror du, Sana?”   
Sana ruller oppgitt med øynene. “Jeg spiste det jo ikke.”  
“Hæ, hvorfor ikke?”  
“Jeg er muslim, Vilde.”  
“Åh. Jeg visste ikke at muslimer ikke spiser kjøtt.”  
“Vi spiser ikke svin.”  
“Men dette var ikke gris”, protesterer Vilde.  
“Vortesvin? Svin? Gris?”  
“Tuller du? Var det en gris?”  
“Ja, et slags villsvin.”  
“Og det er ikke lov?”  
“Nei.”  
“Hvorfor ikke?”  
“Det er ikke halal. Ikke lov.” Sana trekker på skuldrene.

Even husket ikke så mye av det, bare et litt uklart minne om en grønnsaksrett med marinerte stykker av kjøtt.

“Det var vortesvin.” William sier det høyt fra den andre enden av det lange bordet.   
“Var det du som er jegeren denne gangen også?” spør Even ham. Praten mellom de norske er mer gemyttelig enn noen gang, Even lurer på om de skal på tur sammen i dag også. Han aner ikke om han skulle vært på noe i dag, at det er et program for denne turen er skjøvet langt bak i hodet, men det gjør tydeligvis ikke så mye siden Isak har sagt han skal være sammen med ham.

Magen fylles med sommerfugler igjen når han tenker på ham. Han ser seg rundt etter ham, han var her nettopp, men nå er han borte igjen.

“Nei, det var ikke jeg.”  
Even ser forvirret på William, som ser tilbake på ham bak den lange luggen. “Hæ?”  
William himler med øynene. “Det var ikke jeg som var jegeren!”  
Even rister forvirret på hodet, jegeren, han skjønner ikke hva han snakker om.  
“Du spurte meg om jeg var jegeren denne gangen også. Nei, jeg er ikke det!”  
“Å nei.” Even ser ned på toasten sin. Hjernen hans fungerer tydeligvis ikke i dag.

“Det var eg.”  
Eva ser på dem. Hun er rett i ryggen, øynene glitrer, hun greier ikke stoppe smilet.  
“Du?” Noora ser vantro på henne.  
“De holdt på å etablere seg like ved landsbyen, de kom til å ødelegge avlingene der. Vi bestemte oss for å ta dem ut.”  
“Men de kan jo ikke noe for at de bor der.”  
Eva trekker på skuldrene. “Vel, hvis vi skal bo her så må vi ha mat også. Og ikke bare vi, men de andre som bor her. Hvis de ikke kan bo i landsbyene sine så må de flytte til byene. Og det er ikke noe bedre akkurat.”  
“Det er jo det som er oppdraget vårt her, på en måte. Holde området her beboelig for den aktiviteten som er her. Sørge for at det går an å tjene penger her, på fornuftig forvaltning av naturen.” William ser på dem mens han snakker.

“Som er å drepe dyr da, eller?” sier Noora hånlig til William,  
“Egentlig er ikkje oppdraget mitt å skyte villsvin, da. Eg jobber med telling av neshorn. Overvåker kor de lever, sier fra om krypskyttere. Vi samarbeider med flyplassen og med politiet.”  
“Så spennende!”  
“Ja, det kan du si.” William fnyser. “Det er livsfarlig. Krypskytterne hater oss jo. I dette området er det rolig, de har trukket seg unna. Vi overvåker mest, og sørger for at de ikke kommer tilbake. Men lenger sør…” Han blir mørk i øynene. “Når var den hendelsen nede ved grensen?” spør han Eva og Magnus.  
“Var det ikke et halvt år siden?”  
“Er det så lenge siden?”  
“Ja, eg tror det.”  
“Tiden går fort.” William tar en slurk av vannglasset sitt før han snur seg mot Even igjen. “Det var en gruppe statlige viltvoktere som var ute. De hadde mistanke om poaching av neshorn.”

Even gyser. Han har lest om det, vanvittig dyreplageri, de forlater dyrene i live uten at de har sjans til å overleve.

“Så de satte opp en felle”, fortsetter Magnus,”med kamera som filmet, like ved et vannhull, et sånt sted der neshornene kommer og det er lett å bedøve dem.”  
“Så de bedøver dem? Hvorfor ikke skyte dem?” avbryter Sana.  
“Da må de treffe riktig. Og så bråker vanlige geværer mer, du hører jo skuddet på mange kilometers avstand her. Bedøvelsespilene er lange og trenger inn i blodbanen omtrent uansett hvor man treffer, så da er det bare å følge etter til neshornet faller om, det tar ikke lang tid om du er en dyktig skytter.” Som William, tenker Even, uten å si det høyt.

“I hvert fall, viltvokterne hadde satt opp kamera. Og da de kom tilbake var det et skadet neshorn i nærheten. De avlivet det naturligvis så fort de kunne. Så kjørte de for å sjekke kameraet, for å se om det var bra nok bilder av gjerningsmennene til å bruke dem i etterlysningen. Det var en veibombe der, koblet til kameraet. Den gikk av like ved siden av bilen da de åpnet kameraet for å ta ut minnekortet. To av dem mistet livet mens de andre tre overlevde lenge nok til å komme seg til sykehus.”

Det blir stille rundt bordet.  
“Herregud. Så… brutalt.” Vildes lyse stemme skjærer gjennom rommet. Øynene hennes er oppsperret og vantro.  
“Dette _var_ brutalt. Det er første gang de har brukt bomber. Mange krypskyttere skyter om de blir overrasket, de vil heller drepe noen for å komme seg unna enn å bli tatt for krypskyting eller poaching. Men veibombe, da har de tatt det et steg videre.” Williams stemme er hard.

“Men det er bra at dere forsøker å få slutt på det da”, sier Chris høyt. Hun har sittet stille og hørt på de andre.   
“Det er William som har finansiert prosjektet.” Evas stemme er fast.  
“William??” Chris ser vantro på henne, før blikket går mot William. Han sitter uttrykksløs uten å si noe.  
“Ja, han har betalt for viltvoktere, både for min stilling og flere andre.”  
“Wow.”  
“Det er jo helt fantastisk.”  
“Ja, herregud.”  
“Det må jo koste innmari mye.” Vilde ser på William.  
Han trekker på skuldrene. “Det går bra.”

Plutselig dirrer det i Evens bukselomme. Han kjenner hvordan pulsen stiger når han kjenner den velkjente ristingen fra mobiltelefonen. Han vil egentlig ikke se på den, han orker ikke, vil ikke. Men nå vet han det ikke er henne, ikke nå lenger.

_“Håper du har det bra! Lenge siden vi har hørt fra deg.”_

Ordene i meldingen legger seg som en klump i magen. Han er dårlig på dette. Dette også. Dårlig på å ringe, på å svare på meldinger, unnviker det. 

Han reiser seg og går fra bordet, stiller seg borte ved den åpne veggen mot elven. Han trekker pusten dypt og trykker på telefonsymbolet ved siden av navnet hennes.

Den fremmede ringelyden durer i øret. Han kan fortsatt legge på. Men hun ser han har ringt, hun kommer til å ringe tilbake, kommer til å bli bekymret, kommer til å lure på hvorfor han ringer.

“Hei Even!” Hun avbryter tankene hans.  
“Hei mamma.” Han forsøker å høres normal ut, vet han feiler når han må prøve.  
“Går det bra med deg?” Hun er der med en gang. Det bekymrede tonefallet, de raske ordene, den nesten umerkelige pausen før spørsmålet, som om hun må puste inn litt ekstra for å stålsette seg.  
“Det går kjempebra!” Han ser Isak gå over gulvet. Han trenger ikke forsøke lenger. “Det er fantastisk her.”  
“Så bra! Sover du godt? Eh.. er det gode senger?” Det siste spørsmålet kommer som en lynrask justering, vet han.  
“Veldig gode senger. Det er sånn luksuslodge.”  
“Så ikke telt og feltsenger på bakken?”  
Han ler. “Absolutt ikke telt og feltsenger.” Isak møter blikket hans over rommet. Det kjennes ut som om en lampe plutselig lyser opp rommet.  
“Du høres glad ut, Even.” Moren høres lettet ut.  
“Jeg er det.” Det blir helt stille i telefonen. “Hallo? Er du der? Hallo.”  
Etter noen sekunder ser han ned på displayet. Samtalen ble brutt.

Et øyeblikk vurderer han å ringe tilbake, så ser han Isak igjen og bestemmer seg for å vente.

Isak er på vei bort til ham. “Var eggerøren god?”   
Even nikker ivrig. “Veldig god. Noe av det beste jeg har fått her.”   
Isak blunker. “Sikker? Det er Solomon som har lagd den.”   
“_Noe_ av det beste, sa jeg.”

Isak ser seg rundt. “Blir du med ut en tur?” sier han lavt.  
Even nikker. “Okei. Nå?”  
“Mm. Kom da.”  
Even ser seg rundt i restauranten. “Skal vi… vil du jeg skal komme litt senere, du kan gå i forveien?”  
Isak smiler, rister på hodet. “Neida, det går bra. Hvis noen spør så sier jeg bare du skulle låne noe.” Han ruller på øynene. “Eller jeg sier det bare som det er. Eller ingenting. Åh.” Det siste kommer som et stønn.  
Even ler. “Du, det spiller ingen rolle. Jeg skjønner at dette er litt vanskelig for deg, jeg er gjest her og greier. Og…” Så blir han alvorlig. “For du er ute, er du ikke?” hvisker han og biter seg i leppen.  
Isak ler. “Jada, _det_ er ikke noe problem, det har jeg vært siden jeg flyttet til Oslo.”  
“Ok.” Even kjenner en slags lettelse over seg.   
“Det er bare… de er så nysgjerrige. Eskild har vært på meg allerede, men han er grei, da, sier ikke noe til de andre.”  
“Vi trenger ikke si noe til dem da.”  
“Nei. Eller jo.” Isak sukker.  
“Vi trenger ikke si noe før du synes det er greit.”  
Isak nikker. “Og før du synes det er greit.”  
“For meg spiller det ingen rolle.” Even smiler mot ham. “Så lenge jeg får være sammen med deg her.” Det siste ordet kommer litt stillere enn de andre, de er i en egen verden her, en verden som varer noen dager til, og etter det vet de ikke hva som skjer.

De går sammen gjennom spisesalen, Isak foran Even. Det føles som om alle ser på dem, men når Even diskret lar blikket gli over de andre så sitter de fortsatt fordypet i de samme samtalene som før. Kanskje ser han en og annen rask bevegelse som for å snu hodet vekk, men han er ikke sikker, kanskje var det bare en håndbevegelse, et rist på hodet, et hår som kilte i ansiktet.

Når de har kommet rundt hushjørnet griper Isak Evens hånd. Den er varm og myk, med ett husker han alt fra natten, et kroppslig minne, en kroppshukommelse, hvis det er et ord.

“Bli du må på rommet mitt først? Jeg må ha en ren skjorte.” Han trekker i den kortermete skjorten han har på seg. Den har flekker etter matlaging, hvite skjolder av mel, en mørk fettflekk.  
Even blunker til Isak. “Ok.”

Rommet hans ligger i en lav, liten bungalow på baksiden av hovedhuset. De går gjennom et lite kjøkken når de kommer inn den mørkegrønne inngangsdøren. Det sjakkrutete flisgulvet har mørke skjolder, men føles rent når de går over det. Isak leder ham gjennom en liten gang mot baksiden av bygget, med tre dører. “Eskild, William og Chris bor også her”, forklarer han. 

Han åpner døren til rommet sitt. Det er lite, kanskje 7-8 kvadratmeter, en seng langs den ene veggen, med en hylle i enden. Veggene er dekket av sliten hvitmaling, noen spikerhull gaper mot dem som svarte øyne. Det ligger klær der, noen t-skjorter og khakibukser, et par skjorter henger på kleshengere. Under vinduet i enden av rommet står et lite bord med en stabel bøker og en laptop på. En tom kaffekopp står ved siden av, sammen med notater og noen kulepenner. Vinduet har ikke gardiner, bare et oransje teppe holder solen ute. En vifte durer, hjørnet på en plakat med en dame i badedrakt blafrer irriterende i luften fra den. På de andre veggene henger andre bilder, noe som ser som ut familiebilder, og store landskapsbilder fra Afrika. Et bilde av en blå isbre mellom dem ser underlig malplassert ut.

“Ikke helt som ditt rom”, sier Isak mens han går mot skapet. Han knepper opp skjorten og vrenger den av seg. Even blir stående som fastfrosset og se på ham. Musklene i ryggen som beveger seg, armene han strekker bakover mens han rister av seg skjorten, de brede skuldrene, bukselinningen. Munnen blir tørr og tvinger seg selv til å se bort.

Det er en blanding av upersonlighet i de hvite veggene, sammen med Isaks personlighet i bøker, bilder og de få andre gjenstandene her.   
“Jeg liker det”, sier Even. Han ser bort på bildene. “Er det du som har tatt disse?”   
Isak nikker. “Dette er fra Svalbard, det er fra en av turene mine der.” Han stryker hånden over den smale rammen, smiler tenksomt mot bildet. “Disse er herfra. Kjenner du igjen dette eller?” Han peker på et av dem, et digert tre med bred krone, kronglete greiner.”   
Even nikker, smiler. “Det er der vi var, er det ikke?”

Isak trekker t-skjorten over hodet før han snur seg mot Even og legger armen om midjen hans og trekker ham nærmere. Even snur seg mot ham og kysser ham. Pusten går allerede tyngre, han greier ikke holde seg unna Isak, må bare ta på ham, kjenner ham, bli kjent med ham. Han skyver ham baklengs mot sengen, Isak smiler mot ham og holder seg fast rundt livet mens han går. Leggene hans treffer sengen, og han ramler bakover. Even ramler over ham, kjenner brystkassen hans heve og senke seg raskt under ham, armene hans ere rundt ham nå, leppene, hjertet slår så det kjennes ut som om han skal sprenges, det sprenger i buksene, pusten går raspende raskt.

“Kanskje vi skal stoppe nå.” Han hører Isaks lave klukking under seg, lyden kommer fra munnen, like ved øret hans, men sildringen kommer fra hele kroppen, brystet, magen, hendene som ligger på ryggen hans. “Hvis Eskild kommer hit så kommer han ikke til å slutte å mobbe oss, for å si det sånn.”  
“Hva skal vi gjøre da? Har du noen forslag?”  
“Vi kan gå ned til elven? Har du vært der før?”  
“Ja, men ikke med deg.”  
“Bli med’a.”

Isak småløper foran ham, smilende, lattermildt, han løper lett, bevegelsene minner litt om de små antilopene de så, nettopp, for en evighet siden. Even følger leende etter, følger ham med blikket, t-skjorten som sklir opp bak. Den nakne huden på ryggen, shortsen som strammer over baken, muskelspillet i leggene, de lange beina, tenker på hvor de fører, hvordan Isak ser ut uten klær, magen, brystet, armene over hodet, ansiktet når han strekker seg i nytelse, lukkede øyne, åpen munn, utspilte nesebor, kroppen i helspenn.

Så faller han. Han kjenner foten hekte i noe, tuppen av skoen, kjenner hvordan han stopper opp, armene flyr ut, han forsøker å holde balansen, men kroppen har tatt overbalanse og han tipper fremover, fremover, desperat forsøker han få hendene foran seg for å dempe fallet, beskytte hodet, tankene farer gjennom hjernen hans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg lovte en trofast leser et nytt kapittel i går, dette får være close enough. (Du sover vel aldri??)
> 
> Antar alle er fornøyd, her går det jo alldeles strålende og ikke et eneste nytt spørsmål dukker opp.
> 
> Takk for alle kommetarer, de er gull for motivasjonen❤️


	20. Kan komme tilbake senere

Forvirret sitter han på kne på den røde sanden. Den er finkornet, mer jord enn sand, dekket av små steiner, frø, rester av blader. 

Han rister på hodet, kjenner at det sitter på, strekker forsiktig på anklene, løfter en hånd, flytter vekten.

Det svir. Håndflatene gjør vondt, kroppen er mørbanket, det verker i kneet når han retter seg opp. Han vrir på kroppen, det hugger til i kneet, og han greier ikke holde tilbake et rop.  
“Au!”  
“Oi, går det bra?” Isak er borte ved ham. Han legger den ene hånden sin på skulderen og hjelper ham opp med den andre. Even kjenner beinet knekke sammen under seg når han forsøker gå på det og ser ned. Han hiver etter pusten når han ser den røde stripen nedover leggen.

Det hvitner for øynene. Han trodde det skulle svartne, slår det ham, det farer gjennom ham at dette er en feil, svart, ikke hvitt. Det hvite presser på og gjør ham kvalm, det er altfor tett, han greier ikke puste. Noe dundrer i ørene, en dunking som stiger til et crescendo av lyder, en smertefull dur som dekker alt annet, jevner ut lydene rundt ham, berøringen som brenner i skulderen og likevel er så merkelig fjern, som om den ikke er der i det hele tatt.

“Even, pust med meg.” Stemmen er fast og likevel myk. Noe i den får ham til å trekke pusten samtidig, eller kanskje er det hånden som holder hans egen fast. Fingre er krummet rundt den og klemmer, rytmisk, pust, klem, pust, klem. Brystkassen beveger seg i takt med den, pust, klem, pust.

“Inn, og så ut, inn og så ut. Bra. Dette går bra, Even.”  
Hånden ligger om ansiktet hans nå, fast, varme fingre på kinnet, holder ham fast med blikket samtidig. Øynene hans er så grønne, så utrolig grønne, han ser på dem, fokuserer bare på det grønne, på huden mot huden, han får ham til å puste jevnt og rolig.  
“Går det bedre nå?”  
Even nikker. Han åpner munnen og puster dypt inn mens han forsøker slappe av.

Isak stryker ham over ryggen. “Kan jeg se på kneet ditt?”  
Even nikker. Kneet. Smerten. Varmt. Vått. Pusten blir lett, korte, raske pust gjennom nesen.  
“Pust rolig, Even. Det går bra.”

Isak kikker raskt på kneet. “Tror vi skal få Eskild til å kikke på dette. Teipe det litt sammen for deg og ha på en bandasje.”  
Even svelger. Halsen kjennes trang. Han føler seg matt og kraftløs. “Sorry at jeg…” Han slår oppgitt ut med hånden.  
“Neida, det går bra. Jeg vet du ikke liker blod.”  
Even nikker. Han kjenner pulsslagene dundre høyere i ørene. Det går bra. Det går bra.

Plutselig kjenner han Isaks armer rundt seg, varm og myk, kinnet mot hans eget, nesen ned i halsgropen. Håret hans kiler Even i ansiktet. “Jeg er her. Bare slapp av.”  
Even smiler mot den myke huden like foran øret. Han trekker inn duften av ham, svette, krydder, salt, han kjenner den igjen. “Jeg vil ikke at du skal passe på meg, da.”  
“Jeg passer ikke på deg. Jeg bare er her.” Han klemmer armene sine hardere rundt Even og trekker ham enda nærmere seg.

Isak tar ham med tilbake til lodgen. Utenfor inngangen ser han litt usikker ut, synes Even, som om han ikke er sikker på hvor de skal gå. Even skal til å si at de kan gå til rommet hans når Isak tar ham med bak bygningene, til sitt eget hus. De går langsomt, Even støtter seg på Isak. Det stikker i beinet hver gang han legger vekten på det. Han har ennå ikke sett på såret, men det kjennes klamt fuktig i sandalen, følelsen av stivnet blod over ankelen.

Eskild kaster et blikk på ham og beordrer ham ned på en krakk på badet. Rommet er trangt og dekket av hvite fliser, mindre enn flisene hjemme, men ikke som mosaikken på rommet hans her, bare et par steinkast unna. Et badekar står langs veggen, en brun dusjslange går fra armaturet til et dusjhode som er festet med gaffateip til stangen på veggen. Dusjforhenget har ubestemmelige svarte flekker nederst, noe mer enn jordslag. 

Even fester blikket på en av flisene på skrå nede på veggen foran seg. Den har en sprekk, det ene hjørnet er kanskje ikke lenger en del av flisen, selv om murpussen holder den sammen.

Han stirrer på flisen mens Eskilds fingre tar på kneet hans. Tenker på hvorfor hjørnet har løsnet, hvor sprekken kom fra, kan den oppstå av seg selv sånn helt uten videre, eller har noen sparket flisen, kakket borti den, slått på den? Veggen er slitt, og biter av fugemassen har løsnet, legger han merke til, etterlatt mørke hull i stripen, eller en stripe i en annen farge. Dess mer han ser på veggen, dess flere huller og sprekker ser han, kanskje er ikke veggen ett lenger, tenker han, den er i ferd med å smuldre opp, som han selv har smuldret opp, og han lurer på om de kan bli hel igjen, om han kan bli hel igjen. 

Han skvetter til når Eskild tørker såret med et vått papir, den kalde følelsen trekker ham tilbake igjen. Han kjenner Isaks hånd klemme om hans egen samtidig som han kjenner pusten gå raskere, lettere, nærmere Eskild.

“Takk, Eskild”, sier Isak etterpå. Han smiler. Even har en klump i halsen og greier ikke si noe. Han bare nikker.

De går bort til Evens rom etterpå. Isak har lagt armen hans over skulderen sin og holder ham i hånden mens han har lagt den andre armen rundt livet hans. Det svir når han bøyer kneet og han halter, men det går fint å gå, kanskje kunne han greid det uten Isak også, men samtidig ikke. 

“Vil du legge deg litt?”  
Even rister på hodet. Han kommer til å sovne, døgnrytmen hans kommer til å bli helt føkka, det orker han ikke nå. “Kan vi sette oss på verandaen?” Eller kanskje det ikke var det Isak mente, kanskje han hadde tenkt å jobbe nå. “Eller jeg da. Kan du bare hjelpe meg dit, så kan du gå og jobbe?”  
Isak rynker på pannen. “Jeg kan godt være her altså. Jeg har jo fri i dag.”

Even puster ut og kjenner at skuldrene siger ned. Han burde sagt noe om at Isak ikke trenger det, at han kan jobbe nå, så kan han ta fri en annen dag, når de kan gjøre noe sammen, dra til elven, kjøre en tur, bare gjøre noe. Noe annet enn å bare sitte på verandaen. “Jeg er litt sliten, altså”, sier han.

“Da får vi bare sitte her, da”, smiler Isak. Han hjelper Even ned i stolen, og Even kjenner hvordan kroppen slapper av mot treverket. Solen steker mot øyelokkene, han har ikke en gang merket at han lukket øynene. Han vet han burde ta på seg en caps, solbriller, mer solkrem, men orker ikke bevege seg nå. Det går sikkert bra en liten stund, tenker han.

Han hører Isak bevege seg rundt ham, skrapende lyder, noe som blir flyttet på. 

“Hei, Even, sover du?” Han skvetter til av berøringen mot kinnet, en kilende bevegelse som så vidt sveiper over leppene. Isak står like over ham når han åpner øynene. Nesen hans er blank. Det ubarberte kinnet har en svak skygge av gylne hår, noen nyanser mørkere enn huden. Øynene glitrer mørke over ham. “Sorry, skvatt du? Jeg visste ikke at du sov.” Han blir stående stille over ham noen sekunder, ser på ham, et lite smil. Øynene forandrer seg, Even greier ikke si hvordan, men noe i dem er annerledes et lite sekund før han kjenner myke lepper mot sine egne, en hånd i nakken, krøllene som kiler mot kinnbeinet, han kjenner et smil.

“Jeg er våken nå”, smiler han tilbake. Kroppen er fortsatt tung og slapp. Det er så vidt han orker løfte armen for å legge den på Isaks skulder og stryke den nedover ryggen hans.  
“Fint.” Isak gnir nesen sin mot hans. 

Han skvetter til når telefonen ringer et sted i nærheten. _Det er ikke henne_, farer det gjennom ham, det kan ikke være det.  
“Vil du jeg skal hente den for deg?” Isaks stemme er bak ham.  
Even sier ingenting. Den sløve følelsen er borte, nå kjenner han kroppen er full av stress igjen.  
“Det er moren din.” Isak kommer mot ham med telefonen i hånden.  
Even nikker og strekker seg mot ham. Fingrene berører så vidt Isaks når han tar telefonen. Han griper Isak i hånden, han er ikke sikker på hvorfor, men nå vil han bare ikke at han skal dra. 

Han ser spørrende på Even, og Even nikker tilbake. Isak glir ned på gulvet ved siden av ham, han kjenner ham så vidt mot de bare leggene, huden på overarmen er varm mot leggen.

“Hei mamma!”  
“Hei Even!”

Det blir stille noen sekunder.

“Hallo?”  
“Ja, hallo, jeg er her jeg.”  
“Du ble så stille.”  
“Det var du som ringte, da må du starte. Sånn er det jo, vet du.”

Moren ler mot øret hans. “Ja, det er jo det. Nei, jeg bare lurte på hvordan det går der nede? Vi ble jo brutt.”  
“Mobilnettet er ikke så bra, nei. Det går kjempefint her. Nå sitter jeg på verandaen og slapper av.” Han skyver forsiktig beinet sitt mot Isak.  
“Åh, det høres digg ut. Her er det regn og 3 grader.”  
“Herlig.” Han smiler, kjenner vekten av Isak mot leggen.  
“Hva gjør du da?”  
“Nei, jeg… hva sa jeg i morges, egentlig?”  
“Det var jo da vi ble brutt.”  
“Åh, det var det ja. Nei, vi har vært på safari, da. I bil og i luftballong!” Han ler ved tanken på de hysteriske amerikanerne, det er noe latterlig med folk som ikke er villig til å ta sjanser for å få muligheter. “Og så overnattet jeg på savannen, det var… fantastisk.”

Isak lener seg bakover, et blunk, et smil, det ser rart ut fra denne vinkelen.

“Oi, overnattet du? I telt da eller?”  
“Nei, på et lasteplan. I et bur.”  
“I et bur??”  
“Ja, det var fordi vi ikke skulle bli angrepet av løver.” Han kjenner Isaks kropp boble av lett latter.  
“Eh, ok…” Hun høres skeptisk ut, eller overrasket. “Men du.” Hun trekker pusten. “Jeg ville egentlig mest si unnskyld.”

“Unnskyld?”  
“Sonja ringte meg, og jeg sa jeg ikke hadde snakket med deg. Og da jeg snakket med deg sist så… jeg vet du gjennomskuer meg, Even. Ingen leser meg som du gjør. Men jeg mente ikke å mase. Jeg stoler på deg.”  
Even blir stille. Hun har rett, han skjønte det, og det gjør vondt når hun bekrefter det han trodde.  
“Du vet jeg ikke vil du skal snakke med Sonja. Det er slutt, for lenge siden, hun har ingen rett til å få vite noe om det, hun hadde det ikke en gang da.”  
Den avslappede mykheten i Isak forsvinner og Even klemmer hånden om skulderen hans.

“Jeg vet det.” Morens stemme er lav. “Jeg angret på at jeg tok telefonen da hun ringte. Jeg hadde det travelt, skulle i et videomøte like etterpå og ville bare bli kvitt henne. Du vet jo hvordan hun er”, sier hun.

Han sukker i telefonen. “Kan du ikke bare la være å ta telefonen når hun ringer? Vi har jo ikke noe forhold lenger, vi er ikke en gang venner.” Han lar tommelen gli i sirkler på skulderen til Isak. Isak ser utover elven, Even skulle ønske han så ansiktet hans.  
“Jeg skal gjøre det neste gang.”  
“Så du tror det blir en neste gang?” spør han, mens han himler med øynene.  
“Tror ikke du?” sier moren tørt.  
“Jeg har blokkert henne.”  
“Har du?” Moren høres glad ut.  
“Kan ikke du også det?”  
“Jeg liker ikke å blokkere folk, men jeg tar ikke telefonen om hun ringer flere ganger, det lover jeg. Jeg er glad du har blokkert henne, jeg tror det er bra for deg.”  
“Sier du at jeg ikke greier komme meg bort fra henne ellers?”  
“Nei, Even, det sier jeg ikke. Men jeg tror det er lurt å skjerme seg fra mennesker som ikke er bra for en, og Sonja er ikke bra for deg.”  
“Nei.”  
“Du må ha de bra folka rundt deg, Even. Husk det. Skyv bort de andre, men behold de bra.”

Hjerteslagene dundrer i ørene. Han vil fortelle henne om det. Fortelle om det bra, at han har det bra, at han har funnet noe bra.

“Jeg har… jeg tror jeg har funnet noen bra her.” Ordene kommer ut av ham før han får tenkt seg om. Han kjenner Isak rykke til mellom knærne sine. Even griper hardere i skulderen hans og holder ham fast mot beina. “Det er noen jeg har møtt, altså.”  
“Åh, har du? Hvem da? Er det noen som er med på safarien?”  
“På en måte.”  
“Få høre mer da! Jeg kjenner jo ingen der og ikke har du postet noen bilder, skulle du ikke det, forresten?”  
“Jo, men jeg gjør det senere, når jeg kommer hjem, det er så dårlig nett her. Men… den jeg har truffet…” Plutselig blir det viktig å si det før det upålitelige mobilnettet avbryter dem igjen. “Det er ikke ei jente.” Ordene kommer fort, som et pust, moren vet dette om ham, dette også, men det føles likevel stort å si det, et skritt nærmere noe, han er ikke sikker på hva.  
“Hvem er det da?” Hun smiler, hører han.  
“Isak. Han heter Isak.” Han biter seg i underleppen. Blikket er stivt festet foran ham, han tør ikke se ned på Isak.  
“Så morsomt da! Nå ble jeg glad.” Han hører latteren i stemmen hennes, hun tar en slurk av kaffekoppen sin, det lille slurpet når hun super den inn. “Fortell mer da! Hvor gammel er han, hva gjør han for noe?”  
“Han er to år yngre enn meg, han er egentlig forsker, i fysikk, har bodd på Svalbard, men han er fra Oslo.” Magen fylles av noe som kjennes ut som sommerfugler.  
“Det var jo praktisk da”, ler hun. “At han er fra Oslo altså. Ikke hvis han vil tilbake til Svalbard, kanskje, mørketiden der… men han jobber kanskje i Oslo?” sier hun fort.  
“Foreldrene hans bor der, men han er ikke forsker nå.” Han blir stille, kjenner at samtalen er på vei et sted han ikke vil. “Han... bor her.”  
“Her?”  
“I Serengeti. Det er… lodgen her er hans.”

Moren blir stille i den andre enden. Bare fraværet av fullstendig stillhet bekrefter at hun fortsatt er der.  
“Men da… dere kan jo holde kontakten etter ferien også”, sier hun. “Du har… hvor mange dager er det igjen av ferien nå? Tre? Du har vært der i åtte dager? Og han reiser vel til Oslo av og til for å møte foreldrene sine.”  
“Mm.” Han svelger klumpen i halsen. Nærværet av Isak mot beina er plutselig påtagelig, han forsøker dempe skjelvingen han kjenner vokse frem i beina, den nervøse sitringen, dirringen i foten. Han skulle ønske han var alene.

Isak lener seg bakover og hviler hodet mot den nederste delen av låret hans. Hånden hans holder rundt ankelen. Fingrene presser mot ham og og tommelen stryker lett over kulen ned mot foten. 

“Men mamma, jeg må stikke nå. Vi skal… jeg skal…gå en tur.”  
“Ok, skjønner.” Hun fniser. “Ha det fint da, gutten min. Vi snakkes!”

Han lener seg tilbake mot stolen og lukker øynene. Angrer på at han tok telefonen, angrer på at han fortalte moren sin om Isak, angrer på at han ikke bare la på og lot som om forbindelsen ble brutt.  
“Hei.” Isak dulter borti foten hans og kikker opp på ham. Krøllene hans sprer seg over shortsen hans når han lener seg bakover. Solen reflekteres i øynene hans. Even legger hendene på skuldrene hans og stryker ham lett langs halslinningen på t-skjorten. Isak tar den ene hånden hans og fletter fingrene deres sammen. De to hendene ser så store ut sammen, tenker Even, større enn de to hendene hver for seg. Han beveger tommelen i små sirkler over håndbaken til Isak, lillefingeren hans kiler tilbake. 

“Kult at du fortalte moren din om meg da.” Isak ser opp på Even.  
Even kjenner han blir varm i ansiktet. “Jeg hadde ikke tenkt å si noe om det, men vi pleier å snakke om alt, så det bare kom. Og så sa hun det var viktig å ha bra folk rundt seg, og du er jo det.”  
“Så du synes det altså?” Blikket glitrer skjelmskt over det skjeve smilet hans.  
“Veldig bra.” Han klemmer hånden hans.

“Kom her’a.” Isak reiser seg mens han holder hånden hans, og trekker ham forsiktig etter seg.  
“Kan vi ikke bare være her da?” Even smiler og former munnen til et kyss mot Isak, forsøker holde ham igjen.  
“Jo, vi skal det. Kom da. Bare opp fra stolen.” Isak bøyer seg mot ham og leppene treffer hans. Kanskje er det et slags omvendt kiss of death, et kiss of life, eller kiss of energy, for det er som om den lette berøringen får ham opp fra stolen.

Det svimler for ham når han reiser seg, men Isak er der, Isak holder ham, registrerer han svakt idet Isak legger armene rundt ham og lener ham mot seg. Et øyeblikk står de der, i ro, alene, sammen, tett sammen. Varsomt snur han Even rundt. “Kom da.”

Even hever overrasket øyenbrynene. På gulvet inne ved veggen har Isak lagt ut dynen og putene hans med tepper over. Det glatte silketeppet ligger på toppen, og Even kjenner allerede kroppen gli mot den kjølige silken. Et brett med iskaffe står ved siden av, sammen med et fat med oppskåret frukt og et par flasker i en bøtte med is. En diger blå og hvit parasoll skjermer mot solen sammen med taket som strekker seg ut over vinduet.

“Oi. Har du fikset dette? Sov jeg så lenge?” Han rynker brynene spørrende mot Isak.  
“Eskild”, flirer Isak. “Han kom med maten mens du sov. Han truet med å komme og re opp hvis jeg ikke gjorde det, så jeg lovte å sende ham et bilde av oss. Hvis det er greit for deg da?” Han suger inn underleppen.  
“Selvsagt.” Even har satt seg ned på teppene og Isak setter seg ved siden av. Han legger armen rundt skulderen på Even og holder mobilen opp med den andre. “Smil da!”  
Even lener seg mot Isak og smiler, han kjenner Isak komme nærmere, før kameraet klikker og han senker det ned foran dem så de kan se skjermen. “Ser greit ut det?” spør han. Even nikker. 

“Sendt.” Isak legger telefonen ned på teppet. “Oppdrag utført”, ler han og kysser Even ved tinningen. Munnen og nesen glir i små rykk nedover kjeven, og Even vrir seg mot ham. De ligger slik en stund, kjenner smaken av hverandre, lydene, lukten, følelsen av fjærene som flyr rundt i magen, en ny runde for hver berøring, hvert kyss, hver bevegelse mot hverandre.  
“Det var ikke dette Eskild ville ha bilde av da?” sier Even, den myke huden på halsen til Isak kiler mot leppene hans.  
“Sikkert, men det andre får være nok, ass.” 

Isak lener seg mot veggen bak dem, og Even glir ned i fanget hans. Hodet hviler på låret, de kraftige musklene er som en levende pute under ham, små bevegelser selv om Isak sitter stille, de minner ham på at han ikke ligger her alene. Isaks hånd glir frem og tilbake gjennom håret hans, kiler hodebunnen, stryker ham forsiktig langs hårfestet i pannen, varsomt over den følsomme huden foran øret, en fingertupp følger konturene av øret og skaper kilende bølger gjennom kroppen.

Han kjenner at Isak slapper av under ham. Bare hånden beveger seg, fingrene i små sirkler, håndflaten mot kinnet hans. Øyelokkene hans er tunge, han kunne sovet, men vil ikke, vil bare nyte disse øyeblikkene, disse små dryppene av ømhet og lette berøringer. Det slår ham at sexen ikke er viktig, selv om den var bra, noe av det beste han har opplevd, men sex kan han få overalt, Isak er bare her.

Isak sier ingenting. Even åpner øynene og ser opp på ham. Han stirrer mot elven, fjern i blikket, den langsomme bevegelsen i hånden fortsetter. Etter noen sekunder er det som om han merker seg iakttatt og ser ned, smiler mot Even, et spontant smil, det fyller hele ansiktet.

Even skulle ønske Isak kunne legge seg ned ved siden av ham, ligge på armen hans, tett inntil ham, nesen mot halsen, armen over brystkassen, kanskje med beinet over låret slik at hoften hans kunne presses mot Evens, hele kroppen mot hans egen. Men Isak gjør ikke mine til å flytte seg, snart går blikket hans mot den rolige elven igjen, det brune vannet som glitrer i solen, mørkegrønt bladverk langs elvebredden, stillheten. 

“Hva tenker du på?” spør Even.  
Isak svarer ikke. Han blir bare sittende og se utover samtidig som fingrene fortsetter sirklingene mot Evens hodebunn. Adamseplet hans går opp og ned noen ganger. Even betrakter ham uten å si noe. Det er som om Isak er i ferd med å ta sats.  
“Det hørtes ut som du er nær moren din.” Han sier det ikke som et spørsmål, mer som en påstand.  
Even tenker seg om et øyeblikk. “Synes du det?”  
Isak nikker. “Det var som om du leste tankene hennes og svarte før hun var ferdig”, sier han. “Og jeg ville aldri fortalt mine foreldre om deg.”  
Det stikker til i brystet til Even. “Synes du det var dumt at jeg gjorde det?” spør han usikkert.  
“Nei, nei, absolutt ikke.” Isak ser ned på ham og smiler. “Altså, vi snakker ikke om sånt”, sier han.

Even trekker på skuldrene. “Vi snakker vel om det meste, tror jeg. Foreldrene mine er… noen ganger kan de være litt _ivrige_”, sier han. “Men de spør fordi de mener det godt, altså”, legger han til. “De har vært med på behandlingen min i mange år, og vet det meste om meg og de greier vel ikke helt legge det vekk”, sier han.  
“Er du like nær faren din også?”  
Even nikker. “Jeg er vel det, tror jeg. Han ringer ikke like ofte, men vi er mye sammen hjemme i Norge.”

Isak stirrer på elven. “Noen ganger savner jeg å prate med dem”, sier han. “Men det har vært så mye de siste årene. Med pappa og alt det. Det har alltid vært det, liksom. Jeg vet ikke om mamma har tid til meg lenger.”  
Even klemmer hånden hans. “Det er jeg sikker på hun har.”  
Isak gnir seg i pannen med den ledige hånden. “Hun har jo sikkert det. Det er bare så vanskelig. Når de er så langt borte.”  
“Men du har kontakt med dem, ikke sant?”  
“Jada. Eller de vet hva som skjer her nede. De eier jo stedet selv om jeg driver det. De tjener ikke noe på det, for å si det sånn. Det er det vel ingen som gjør.” Han sukker lett. “Jeg husker ikke helt når jeg snakket med dem, jeg. Kanskje på bursdagen min?”  
“Når er den da?”  
“I juni.”  
“Oi, det var lenge siden. Jeg snakker med mamma og pappa minst en gang i uken.”  
“Mm…” Han stirrer tenksomt ut i luften mens fingrene fortsatt gjør den samme bevegelsen i Evens hår. “Vi har liksom aldri vært sånn nære.”  
“Det er ikke for sent å gjøre noe med det da”, smiler Even og ser opp på ham.  
“Neida. Det er jo ikke det.” Han kikker ned på Even. “Men nå vil jeg heller gjøre noe med deg. Du har jo bare tre dager igjen her.”  
“Jeg kan komme tilbake senere, da.” Stemmen former det ikke som et spørsmål, selv om det burde ha vært det.  
Isak klemmer ham mot seg. “Du kan det.”  
“Eller kanskje vi kan møtes i Oslo? Så kan du treffe foreldrene dine også?”  
Isaks ansikt sprekker endelig opp i et skikkelig smil igjen. “Det kan jeg jo.”

Even strekker seg og vrir på hodet. Han kjenner Isak rykker til når hodeskallen gnis mot skrittet hans, han registrerer at han møter noe hardt, noe som beveger seg når han vrir seg. Han ser opp på Isak og hever et øyebryn. Isak er rød i ansiktet og hånden har stivnet i bevegelsen og glidd ned på skulderen til Even. Munnen hans er halvåpen, som om han skulle til å si noe uten at lyden slapp ut over leppene.

Uten å slippe blikket snur Even ansiktet mot gylfen på Isaks shorts og legger kinnet mot den. Han kjenner konturen av det harde mot kinnbeinet, tenker at dersom han vrir litt til på seg så vil munnen treffe ham, han blir ør ved tanken, husker smaken, teksturen, det bløte og det harde, bittert og salt, smaken av søt hud, følelsen av å fylles opp.

Isak vrenger av seg t-skjorten og Even setter seg opp og gjør det samme. Bevegelsene deres er en speiling av hverandre, armene som krysses foran brystet og griper tak i det myke stoffet før de strekker seg oppover, svett hår i armhulene, huden som strammes over brystmusklene, brystvortene som knopper seg, et øyeblikk til holder han armene bak hodet før han legger hendene på skuldrene til Isak og kjenner muskelspillet under fingrene idet de bøyer seg mot hverandre. Han kjenner hoftene hans mot sine, han er like hard, de gnir seg mot hverandre mens hender glir over huden, føler, lukter, ser, smaker med fingertuppene, mens tungene smaker på hverandre, det våte, smaken av bringebær, leppene, den ru huden, sårheten fra i går raspes opp, for alltid, tenker Even, det må være sånn alltid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plaster på såret og puteseng på verandaen, så ble verden bra igjen. Det må være sånn alltid? Kanskje det? (Funker på dansk også, selv om dette er norsk.)
> 
> Tusen tusen takk til Lisa_Ruvo for grundig betalesing, pepp og kommentarer på dette kapittelet. Det hevet seg noen hakk på grunn av deg, takk igjen ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Og takk for kommentarer og etterspørsel etter oppdatering❤


	21. Fordi han kan

“Are you leaving tomorrow? Not in two days?” Vildes oppsperrede øyne stirrer på Rose.  
“Yeah, we are going to Zanzibar to spend a week on the beach.”  
“Oh, that sounds wonderful…” Vilde blir drømmende i blikket. “But then we need to have a farewell party before you leave.” Stemmen hennes blir ivrig.  
“I don’t know…”  
“Stop kidding. Of course we’re gonna have a party! Aren’t we?” Hun snur seg mot Chris som kommer ruslende bort med en iskaffe i hånden.  
“Hm? Jo, sikkert.” Hun virker konsentrert om kaffen. “Skikkelig digg kaffe, du burde prøve den, Vilde.”  
“Chris! Jeg står her og prater med Rose. Du kan ikke snakke norsk da! I mean, I am chatting with Rose, and it’s pretty rude of you to talk Norwegian in front of her!”  
Chris ser forvirret på Rose. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…” Hun veiver med armen og kaffen skvalper over kanten på det høye glasset. Hun løfter det til munnen for å slikke av en dråpe som renner ned langs kanten.  
“It’s ok, dear”, sier Rose. “Where did you get that coffee, by the way? It looks delicious!”  
“Inside there. In the restaurant. Solomon made it for me.”

Even og Isak sitter i en bred hengesofa i tøy som er spent opp i de grønne trærne noen meter bortenfor. Trekronene beskytter mot den hete formiddagssolen, selv om luften rundt dem er het. “Vilde, ass.” Isak rister på hodet og smiler oppgitt. “Noe for seg selv.”  
“Er hun?” Even skyver seg forsiktig bakover slik at de vugger. Han kjenner tøyet strekke seg når Isak setter seg nærmere ham.  
Isak ser på Even og rynker på pannen. “Har du ikke tenkt på det?”  
Even trekker på skuldrene. “Litt intens, kanskje?”  
“Hun har alltid vært sånn. Organiserer alt, har full kontroll. Men hun får gjort mye da, vi andre trenger ikke å gjøre så mye.” Han kjenner tyngden av Isak mot skulderen sin.  
“Det er slitsomt.”  
“Slitsomt? Hva mener du?” Isak vrir seg så han ser opp på ansiktet til Even.  
“Man må jo stole på at andre gjør jobben sin også.” Han ser ned på Isak. De grønne øynene glitrer av solen som så vidt trenger gjennom bladverket over dem.  
“Da må de forstå hva de skal gjøre, da.”  
“Gjør de ikke det da? Hvis man bare forklarer dem det?”  
Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Noen, kanskje. Hvis man har de riktige folkene.”  
“Det ser ut som du har vært heldig da.” Han betrakter Eskild og William som diskuterer noe borte på gårdsplassen før de blir avbrutt av Vilde. Hun snakker ivrig med dem, uten at de kan høre hva hun sier.  
Isak blir sittende tankefull og se på dem noen sekunder. Han nikker langsomt. “Jeg har kanskje det.”

“Vi mekker fest i kveld da.” Eskild står plutselig foran dem.  
“Fest?”  
“Ja, fest! Alle er med. Avskjedsfest for Rose og Jack.”  
“Men avskjedsfesten er jo ikke før om to dager”, protesterer Isak.  
“De reiser i morgen, Isak.”  
“Ja, men…”  
“Kom igjen Isak, fest blir gøy.” Even dulter borti ham og ler.  
“Argh, ok da.” Isak ser liksom-oppgitt på ham og slenger seg bakover i sofaen. Den vugger frem og tilbake, og Even ramler etter mens han fortsetter å le. Det kiler i magen og kroppen føles så underlig lett.

***

Lyktene mellom trærne danser som fargerike kuler i mørket. Det er som en sensommerfest i bakgården i Oslo, tenker Even, kunne vært i Norge, kunne vært i Oslo, bare at da hadde det vært andre lyder, biltrafikk, mennesker, busser, eller en annen slags stillhet utenfor byen.

Stillheten føles større her, det er ingenting som stenger den inne, ikke som skogene og dalene i Norge som liksom stopper den. Her fortsetter den bare, selv om den heller ikke her er stille. Det er lyder av vind, av elven, elefanter som tuter, løver som brøler. Even smiler ved tanken, tenk at han står her og tenker på elefanter og løver.

“Hva er det?” Isak dulter borti ham før han gir ham en duggkald boks med øl og legger armene sine rundt ham. Kinnet er ubarbert mot hans eget, litt klamt, svett, kanskje de kan bade i kveld, tenker han.  
“Ingenting.” Han fletter hånden sin inn i Isaks.

De sitter sammen med de andre under takutspringet ved restauranten. De har grillet, nok en gang et lokalt kjøtt, han husker ikke hva, men det smaker godt sammen med ris og potetsalat og coleslaw og alt det andre tilbehøret. Det er milevidt fra pølser med sennep og ketchup i parken, her har de ikke engang sennep, tenker han, og nesten like langt fra norsk grillkjøtt.

“Hva tenker dere om avstanden da? Blue balls og mye skype?” Magnus flirer mot Isak. Even kjenner et sug i magen, de har ikke snakket mer om det, bare hatt en felles forståelse av at temaet skulle skyves foran dem.

Han ser et drag av noe fare over ansiktet til Isak, et lite sekund ser det annerledes ut, mer nakent, forsvarsløst, som om det var noe å forsvare seg mot, det grønne blikket ser mot ham et øyeblikk, et lite nikk, _vi tar det senere_. Så er det som om mimikken glir tilbake til det gamle igjen, den stramme kjeven, smilet, rynkene rundt øynene. Han kikker mot Magnus igjen, smiler, “det går nok bra. Det er verre med dine baller, er det ikke?” ler han og legger hånden på skulderen til Magnus. 

Jonas og Eva står ved siden av grillen. De ler mot hverandre, Even hever på pannen når han ser Jonas strekke hånden frem og tørke en sauseflekk av Evas kinn med fingeren. En underlig intim bevegelse, slår det Even, han snur seg mot Isak for å se om han har en flekk på kinnet, en unnskyldning for å ta på ham. Han har ikke det, kinnet er rent og mykt mot håndflaten hans når han legger den mot det likevel, det kiler i magen når han tenker på at han kan gjøre det, fordi han vil.

Det er ikke noen hemmelighet at de er sammen. Even var igjen på lodgen sammen med Isak i dag, Eskild vekket dem sprudlende i morges, med frokostbrett og to kaffekopper som om det var den vanligste ting i verden. 

Rose og Jack står sammen med Sana og Chris. De diskuterer noe, kanskje er det fortsatt religion. Sana ser irritert ut, og Chris forsøker glatte over, tenker Even. Det er noe med dynamikken som er fascinerende, han hørte dem diskutere religion tidligere i dag. Diskusjonen bølget mellom dem, noen ganger så han Chris himle med øynene når Sana og amerikanerne var enige om noe rundt Gud, andre ganger er Sana og Chris tydelig enige om at Rose og Jack har veldig amerikanske meninger.

William og Noora har forsvunnet, legger han merke til, han skulle ha snakket med med Noora, men det får bli senere, kanskje han skal gå til frokosten i restauranten i morgen i stedet for å spise på rommet.

Han er full, behagelig full, i alle fall inntil for litt siden.  
Nå føles det kanskje som om han er i ferd med å tippe over. Kilingen i kroppen begynner å bli for intens, fnisingen litt slitsom, plutselig føler han seg sliten. Han sitter i hengesofaen. Den duver frem og tilbake. Han er alene her, i sofaen, Isak reiste seg møysommelig fra den for en stund siden. Den vinglet da han krøp ut av den, en faretruende vingling, men Even ble sittende.

Han ser seg rundt etter Isak. Han hører stemmen hans, men solen har gått ned og plassen foran ham er svakt opplyst av lanterner og lamper i trærne. Menneskene er skygger, de går i ett med trærne, tenker han, hvis de gikk litt nærmere ville de blitt en del av dem.

Isaks latter triller gjennom kvelden. Han er ikke så langt unna, men latteren er nærmere, kiler ham i magen selv om han ligger her alene. Han prater med Magnus, hører han, noe om å gi mer av seg selv, Isak ler igjen.

“Mags er keen på Vilde, ass.” Det rister når Isak dumper ned i sofaen igjen. Han rekker Even en boks, kaldere enn huden hans, men han skjærer en grimase idet han tar en slurk av den bitre væsken. Den er lunken, bittertonene er skarpe og fremtredende, nesten kvalmende. 

Han blir sittende med boksen i hånden ved siden av Isak. Et par rislamper henger i treet over dem og kaster et svakt lys over Isaks ansikt. Han har blikket festet på Magnus og Vilde som sitter ved et lite bord nærmere restauranten. Vilde har en lys kjole, lyset er for svakt til at han ser mønsteret nå. Han husker fra tidligere på kvelden at den er hvit med gule blomster, han hadde tenkt på at den var en pen sommerkjole. Magnus’ blikk går mellom kjoleutringningen og ansiktet hennes, hun ler, en høy perlende latter, hun legger hånden for munnen. Magnus ler også, før han lener seg frem og skyver en hårlokk bort fra ansiktet hennes. Han sier noe og hun kommer med et utrop og dasker etter ham før hun ler.

“Han er drøy”, flirer Isak. Even nikker langsomt. Hodet henger tungt og vinglete på toppen av nakken, og det kjennes ut som om noe rører seg der inne når han beveger det.

Han føler seg rar, som om han har drukket for mye, men uten at han helt forstår hvordan han kan ha gjort det. Han har tatt et par øl her i hengekøyen, og et par til middag, ellers drakk han vann og brus, og han har spist godt. Det må være varmen som gjør det, tenker han, kanskje har han ikke vært flink nok til å drikke tilstrekkelig, eller til å få i seg nok salt, han burde spise noe salt, kanskje.  
“Potetgull med rømme og løk”, mumler han.  
Isak snur seg mot ham og rynker på brynene. “Hva sa du?”  
“Potetgull, eller peanøtter, har du det? Jeg føler meg litt svimmel.”  
Isak ser på ham og kjenner på pannen hans. “Du er dritvarm.”

Even lukker øynene og legger seg bakover.  
“Vent litt, jeg kommer straks tilbake.” Isak reiser seg igjen, og Even må lukke øynene hardt og konsentrere seg for å ikke spy. Det svir bak øyelokkene, dette er pinlig, tenk å bli så full av så lite, han skjønner ikke hvordan det går an.

En skjelving går gjennom kroppen hans før han kaster opp, han rekker å tenke at han håper han ikke treffer hengekøyen før det kommer. Han er varm og kald, hvor er Isak, tenker han, gråter nå, en forvirret gråt han ikke vet hvor kommer fra.

Så kjenner han Isak ved siden av seg, en våt klut på pannen, den myke skjorten hans mot armen, beinet er stivt under ham, hoftene som beveger seg mot hans egne, vi går i takt, tenker han, han ler inni seg, ut kommer bare merkelige lyder, han forsøker henge på Isak, kanskje Isak er en hest. “Isak, jeg vil ri deg.” Han hører Isak le ved siden av seg, enda en gang denne latteren som bruser gjennom kroppen. 

“Kom igjen, Even, vi får deg til sengs.” 

Han klamrer seg fast til ham, vil ikke miste ham. 

“Slapp av, jeg blir her”, det er det siste han hører før han synker gjennom de glatte lakenene og det føles som om han forsvinner under putene i sengen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch. Kan bli heavy dagen derpå for Even i morgen. Vi får vel bare krysse fingrene for at det bare er hodepine, ikke fylleangst i tillegg.
> 
> Som dere ser er oppdateringene fortsatt uregelmessige og ikke så hyppige som i hvert fall jeg ønsker. Men det blir, altså. Eg lover. Takk for alle fine kommentarer, keep'em coming.


	22. Fyllesyk

“Hvordan føler du deg?” Isaks stemme skjærer gjennom øregangene og treffer trommehinnene som skarpe nåler.

Even strekker seg langsomt. Han kjenner en svak bris mot ryggen, den føles kald. Noe tungt ligger over brystkassen. Langsomt tvinger han øynene opp. Øyelokkene er tunge og kjemper i mot. Det svir når det skarpe lyset treffer netthinnen, og han lukker dem igjen og ruller hodet ned i puten. Den glatt mot huden, men varm, alt er varmt, kjenner han, likevel gyser han til. Han åpner øynene på nytt, langsommere denne gangen, mer forberedt på solen, han legger hånden over pannen og gnir seg lett mot tomlene.

“Fyllesyk?”  
“Ouff.” Even stønner. Smerten hugger til i hodet når han snur seg mot Isak. “Vetta faen, jeg drakk jo nesten ingenting.”  
“Det er sikkert varmen.” Han kjenner Isaks finger over kjevebeinet.  
“Var det varmere enn det har vært tidligere da?”  
“Nei, men du gjorde andre ting. Spiste og drakk sikkert mindre i løpet av dagen. Mistet væske. Og proteiner.” Øynene hans glitrer gjennom smileglipene.  
“Sant det.”

Han kjenner madrassen bevege seg. Det føles tomt ved siden av ham. Lyden av den svake summingen fra kjøleskapet endrer karakter når døren åpnes og lukkes.  
“Her er vann til deg.” Isak går på kne opp i sengen. Even hører det lille klikket når forseglingen på flasken brytes, før Isak rekker ham den. Flasken er kald og fuktig mot hånden hans. Prøvende tar han en slurk. Det kalde vannet treffer magen hardt, men det skjer ikke noe mer. Forsiktig drikker han halve flasken i små slurker, tar en liten pause mellom hver slurk, lar den kalde væsken rulle i munnhulen før han svelger den ned.

Isaks lepper er myke og varme mot Evens etterpå. Det kjennes som vanlig, godt, noe han vil ha mer av. Isak kiler tungespissen mot innsiden av leppene, kilingen sprer seg mot magen, skrittet. Han kjenner at Isak også er stiv når han presser seg mot ham. Hendene glir over hoftene, opp brystkassen, stryker over ribbeina. Brystmusklene spiller under håndflaten hans. Han lar fingrene gli nedover brystet og magen. Hår kiler under fingertuppene, varmt, fuktig. Han følger stien ned fra navlen, kjenner Isak trekke magen raskt inn idet han når kanten på bokseren. 

Strikken legger seg over håndbaken hans når hånden glir ned og krummer seg rundt roten. Han stryker tommelen over den glatte huden, kjenner det pulserende harde under seg. De andre fingrene legger seg over pungen, huden strammer seg allerede. Langsomt begynner han runke Isak. Han kjenner ham vri seg under hånden, før han vrikker seg ut av bokseren, omsider er han hans.

Han kjenner seg utmattet etter at Isak har kommet. Alt han har lyst til er å lukke øynene, hvile dem litt, sove, sove, sove. “Herregud, Isak, du sliter meg ut.” Han forsøker få det til å høres ut som en spøk.  
“Hva tror du du gjør da?” Isak ligger på ryggen med lukkede øyne. Beina er lett spredt og dynen ligger på gulvet. Magen glinser vått, de krøllete hårene kleber seg sammen i små dotter. Pikken hans ligger slapt nedover mot låret. Selv nå virker den fristende, hadde han bare orket å vri seg rundt etter den.

Even borer hodet ned i puten og kjenner at øyelokkene blir tyngre. Så kjenner han en tung arm over seg. Han vrir seg så vidt mot den, eller han vil det, men han er usikker på om han greier det eller om det bare kjennes slik.

Han våkner igjen av at han fryser. Han ligger sammenkrøket som for å varme seg, kjenner tennene klapre i munnen. I halvsøvne snur han seg for å gripe han etter dynen. Det hogger til i beinet og han vikler seg inn i dynen, den ligger allerede tungt over ham. Ved siden av ham ligger Isak, armen hans ligger over brystkassen til Even, og han har bøyd kneet over hoftene hans. Forsiktig forsøker Even gli ut av grepet hans, han må få strekt på beinet så han blir kvitt krampen. 

Bevegelsen gjør ham sliten. Når han forsøker rette ut kneet skjærer smerten gjennom ham og det er så vidt han greier holde tilbake et hyl. Det ender i et stønn gjennom hele kroppen, og Isak rykker til og snur seg i søvne. Even kjenner svetten piple frem på pannen. Han åpner munnen for å puste, men ansiktet føles så rart, kjeven er stiv, han må ha ligget forkjælt.

“Jeg fryser.”

Stemmen føles som et klynk. Han tenker at han ikke burde fremstå slik, svak, veik, som en pingle, men han orker ikke bry seg, selv om han egentlig burde, Isak redder ham jo hele tiden, hva faen har _han_ gjort da.

“Fryser du?” Isak rynker pannen.   
“Ja, nei, litt kald bare.” Med en kraftanstrengelse trekker han dynen opp over skuldrene. “Hjelper sikkert med dynen altså.” Øynene er tunge og vonde. Han vet ikke om han orker åpne øyelokkene igjen. Han føler seg fullstendig flat når han ligger på ryggen.  
Isak stryker ham over brystet. Berøringen er sviende, ubevisst ryser han til som for å dytte ham bort.  
“Er du dårlig?” Isak ser bekymret på ham.  
Even sukker. “Jeg vet ikke. Det føles ikke som fyllesyke, liksom. Ikke sånn som jeg har hatt før i hvert fall.” Han vrir seg vekk fra Isaks fingre som glir over huden hans. Isak rynker på pannen. “Gjør det vondt?”  
“Jeg vet ikke helt. Det bare var litt...ekkelt, liksom?” Han sukker og strekker seg etter hånden til Isak. “Men det er jo egentlig ikke det.” Han håper stemmen hans høres myk ut. Han vil ikke skremme bort Isak.  
“Ekkelt?” Isak trekker seg bort fra ham.

Kroppen veier et tonn når Even vrir seg over på siden. Han tvinger øynene opp. “Ikke sånn”, sier han, bare det å snakke gjør ham sliten. “Kanskje jeg er solbrent eller noe.”  
Isak ser grunnende på ham. “Du ser ikke sånn ut da. Og du brukte jo solkrem.”   
Even nikker. Det var Isak som smurte ham inn. Grundig.  
Isak ser på ham. “Men har du vondt noe sted?”  
“Jeg vet ikke. Jeg er liksom sliten. Eller hele kroppen verken, men ikke sånn som med influensa. Jeg…” Han lukker øynene igjen. Han føler seg mørbanket, han har aldri følt det sånn her noen gang før.   
“Vil du dusje? Kanskje det hjelper?” Even hører Isaks smil. 

Tanken på å dusje gjør ham sliten. Hjernen farer avgårde i tankespinn om hva som kommer til å skje, at han ikke orker, at han ikke greier det, at han ikke vil.

Han svelger. “Jeg tror jeg vil sove litt til først.” Øynene brenner. Han vil ha dem lukket, la synsfeltet bli helt mørkt. Han håper Isak vil legge seg ved siden av ham. Ikke for nær, ikke så nær at han kleber seg til huden hans, men nær nok til at han kan føle at han er der.

“Jeg tror jeg må opp nå. Må sjekke hvordan det går med Eskild og de. Jeg har… de har tatt mye ansvar i det siste.” Isak høres nølende ut. Even orker ikke tenke på hva han mener, om han mener noe, han vil bare sove, han bryr seg ikke lenger om han må sove alene. 

Han vet ikke om han nikker.

Når han våkner for tredje gang ser han ikke lenger solen utenfor. Han kjenner den brennende smerten i beinet. Den tunge dynen holder på å kvele ham, og det stikker hardt i leggen når han vrir seg for å komme unna. Han stønner og biter tennene sammen. “Faen”, hvisker han mellom sammenbitte tenner. Det kjennes ut som senestrekk, men likevel helt annerledes.

Forsiktig strekker han ut beina. Han bøyer anklene, det går bra, selv om det føles stivt. Kvalmen skyller gjennom ham når han bøyer det ene kneet. Forsiktig løfter han på dynen. Bandasjen på beinet han skadet er gjennomtrukket av brunlige flekker. Det er rødt rundt den, en hissig rødfarge som strekker seg nedover leggen og opp mot låret. “Faen”, gjentar han og prøver å sette seg opp. Møysommelig får han akt seg opp i sengen og lener seg mot hodegavlen. Han puster tungt og synker sammen mot veggen.

“Even, Even, sover du?” Noen rister i ham. Langsomt åpner han øynene. Isaks ansikt er en uklar masse like foran ham. Øynene er mørke flekker i det lyse, og alt flyter i bølgende bevegelser rundt ham.  
“Herregud du er jo glovarm. Even! Even? Shit!”

Ansiktet forsvinner og han kjenner seg selv forsvinne idet hodet synker ned mot brystkassen.

Et mørkt ansikt henger foran ham, det er ikke Mahdi eller Solomon. Dette har et rosa arr på skrå, slik han selv malte seg som indianer da han var barn. Han prøver å si noe om kulturell appropriasjon, men tungen er i veien, den følger ikke etter det han forsøker si.

De tykke fingrene er nær øynene hans. De tar på ham, glir over halsen og brystkassen, harde og søkende, men ikke som Isaks. Smerter når de river i leggen, brennende svie, oppriving, press. De bekymrede øynene ser på ham, store, brune øyne som glir over i grønne, redde mens alt blir mørkere. 

Han hører så vidt ordene, protestene, bekymringen, _tetanus, infection, HIV, rabies, malaria, bloodborne, tests_, et stikk i armen, han kniper øynene igjen, han kan ikke se det, han vet hva han vil se, kanylen, plasthetten, røret som fylles med rød væske, dråpene som sakte renner ut av ham, fulle av bakterier, virus, parasitter, han vet ikke hva.

“Du må svelge.” De bestemte ordene svir mykt mot trommehinnen. Munnen fylles av noe tørt, bitter smak, tabletter, det er mange, for mange, han brekker seg, hoster dem ut, munnen føles like tørr etterpå, smaken forsvinner ikke. “Du må ta dem.” Stemmen har en kant av fortvilelse nå, av stress, frykt, en brytning på grensen til tårer. 

Even forsøker igjen, får en slurk vann først, før han tar dem, svelger, en klump i halsen, mer vann, før han synker sammen mot puten.  
“Det er Lariam”, hører han stemmen si. “Jeg vet du ikke skal ha det, men det var det eneste de hadde her. Si fra… si fra hvis du føler deg dårlig.”

Han ler nesten, hvis han kunne så hadde han ledd, men alle bevegelsene gjør vondt, kroppen har fått nok, han nikker bare, før han lener seg tilbake mot putene igjen. Dårlig. Han vet ikke om han har følt seg så dårlig noen gang.

Han kjenner krampene i beina først, de starter nede ved ankelen, før de fortsetter oppover leggen, får ham til å bite tennene sammen for ikke å klynke, før knærne rister, og så lårene, de store musklene, han greier ikke holde stønnet inne. Armene ligger urolig over teppet, eller lakenet, i et øyeblikks klarhet ser han at han bare har et laken over seg. Det er flekkete, noen våte flekker, noen mørkere. 

Han stirrer på fingrene, kjenner den stille dirringen før han ser den, en bevegelse han ikke kan styre med viljen, det hjelper ikke at han raskt, så raskt han greier, i realiteten er det en treg bevegelse, som sirup, tenker han, den ene hånden over den andre for å stoppe det, i stedet kjenner han det bare tydeligere. Det sprer seg til underarmene, albuene, overarmen, han skjelver, det føles som om han skal rulle, ut av sengen, selv om han forsøker å klumholde i lakenet, det under seg, det som kjennes ut som det sitter fast.

Så ser han dem. De kommer fra hjørnet borte ved badet, det er merkelig at de ikke kommer gjennom vinduet, tenker han, eller verandadøren, men han er sikker, de kommer fra hjørnet ved badet, ut fra en sprekk der. De er små, med lite hode, lange armer som slynger seg rundt ham, halen er like lang som dem. De yrer fra hjørnet og mot ham, kravler opp i sengen, holder seg fast i ham, snart merker han ikke skjelvingen, for de holder ham nede, fast, stikkende, de små tennene borer seg gjennom huden hans, han forsøker å riste dem av seg, men de klyper seg fast, klørne skraper mot overhuden, og små bloddråper pipler ut rundt de spyttvåte hullene de har laget.

_“He is vaccinated?”  
“Yes, I think so. I mean, I guess so, most tourists from Norway are.”  
“Can you check?”  
“Check?”  
“His status. Can you call someone?”  
“-...no.”  
“The certificate is probably in his passport. Do you know where that is?”  
“Yes, wait a second, I think it is in the reception.”_

Så synker han inn i det igjen, midt i noe han ikke visste han ville være i, men det er avslappende, selv om han frykter hva han vil se hver gang han lukker øynene, så er det enklere enn å forholde seg til livet rundt seg.

De kommer tilbake, de små bitende vesenene, skvaldrende denne gangen, en uforståelig kaskade av lyder, toneleie som går opp og ned, men med et nesten uutholdelig volum midt i all stillheten. Han vet ikke om de kommer fra hjørnet ved badet eller om de har gjemt seg og bare dukker frem når de andre har gått. For han er alene igjen, ingen holder hånden hans, ingen grønne øyne, bare ham selv mens de andre betrakter ham fra den andre siden.

Det mørke ansiktet er foran ham igjen. Skjorten er rød med store gule blomster. Han prøver huske om han hadde den samme skjorten på i morges, men greier ikke huske det, han vet ikke en gang om han ville husket det.

_“His fever is still high, it has not gone down.”  
“Maybe he should have a rabies vaccine?”  
“Has he been bitten by an animal? Wild dog, something like that?”  
“Not as far as I know. Can’t you just give him a shot just in case?”  
“I only have one.”_

Så blir det mørkt igjen.

_“It is serious. Have you called his parents?”  
“No, should I?”  
“Yes, I think so. Does he have anyone here in Tanzania? Girlfriend, parents, friends, anything?”  
“No.”  
“Make sure someone is with him all the time, so he is never alone. His parents will appreciate that.”_

De krabber over ham igjen, de forsøker krabbe inn i ham, han kniper munnen igjen, lukker øynene, vil presse hendene mot ørene, men greier ikke løfte dem, det er der de går inn. De fyller hodet hans, bilder, tanker, smerte, blod. De snakker til ham, han forsøker lytte, men hjerteslagene dundrer for høyt i ørene, overdøver stemmene, han vil ikke, orker ikke.

Så rømmer de, løper over ham, over brystet, ned over sengen, bort fra ham, som kakkerlakken under en koffert, vekk fra lyset, tenker han, jeg vil også ha mørke.

_“Should we send him to the hospital?”_

Kroppen hans spenner seg i avmakt. Han vil rope, hyle, han vil ikke, han kan ikke.

_”I don’t think he will make it if we move him, not that far. Better keep him here and hope for the best. And pray. Like your mother would have done.”_

Avmakten går over i angst, en lammende redsel som gjør det umulig å puste, han greier ikke åpne øynene, kan ikke bevege seg.

Ansiktet er foran ham igjen, øynene. Det er de grønne øynene, til han som heter Isak. De ser på ham med redsel, store blanke, mørke, men det grønne er tydelig i det skarpe skjæret fra lampen. Egentlig ville han slokke den for å slippe å se på lyset, men den andre lampen er så svak.

Øynene ser redde ut. Han får lyst til å trøste dem, si det går bra, holde ham fast. I stedet klomholder Isak på hånden hans, han sier noe, leppene beveger seg, men ingenting kommer ut, eller så kommer det ikke inn. 

Han konsentrerer seg, prøver å få Isak til å snakke høyere, men han har for lengst gitt opp å snakke, lydene gir ikke mening, han puster så raskt, fingrene føles numne under den stramme hånden, de klemmer til, munnen former et ord, men han greier ikke se hva det er, ikke før hans egen munn reiser seg i et stille skrik mot Isaks ord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for sist, dere! I det minste tror jeg neste oppdatering kommer litt raskere, siden det er så godt som ferdigskrevet. På den annen side er det vel her vi trenger en pause?


	23. Ikke en gang det greier han

De kravler rundt ham hele tiden nå. Små, stikkende vesener, bråkete, uavlatelig skvaldrende, de minner om aper, men de ligner ikke noen av dyrene de har sett på safariturene. En av dem sitter på ansiktet hans, på kinnet. Han, det er tydelig en hann, stirrer på ham med små, stikkende øyne, han lurer på om de er røde, men det er de ikke, de er mørke, svarte, pupillen går i ett med iris og dekker hele øyeeplet. 

Han forsøker riste den vekk, men den holder seg fast med de skarpe klørne. Dråper av blod pipler over huden, men han greier ikke løfte hånden for å tørke dem vekk.

_“The malaria test was negative. It is probably the infection.”  
“Shouldn’t the antibiotics work?”  
“It should, but it sometimes takes more time.”  
“Does he have that time?”_

En annen ligger over brystet hans og presser det ned. Den gjør det tungt å puste. Even skjønner ikke at et så lite dyr kan være så tungt, det er som å ha en murstein der. Det rikker seg ikke, ikke en gang når han trekker pusten så dypt han greier kan han se at det beveger seg opp, men når han puster ut kommer den stadig lengre ned og gjør det vanskeligere å trekke pusten inn. Han forsøker holde pusten for at den skal forsvinne, men ikke en gang det greier han.

_“Du trenger dette.”_

Det er bare vesenene han ser tydelig. Alt annet er i en tåke. Stemmer, skikkelser, et sveip av bevegelse forbi ham. Hun med hijaben, den blonde, han som har drept dyrene, de andre mennene, det føles som et tog forbi ham. Noen holder en blå plastkopp mot munnen hans. Han hater å drikke vann av kopp. Kopp er for varme væsker, han vil ha et glass, et ordentlig glass. Han kniper leppene sammen, men hun, den parfymerte duften av armen hennes tilhører en kvinne, lirker en finger inn i munnviken hans for å tvinge munnen opp slik at han skal drikke. Han resignerer og svelger, forsøker å ikke brekke seg.

_“Tankens kraft er sterk. Du må tenke positive tanker.”_ Den lyse stemmen skjærer i øret, han vil rømme, men han kan ikke komme seg unna.

Det tredje krapylet sitter på den andre siden av ansiktet hans. Den dulter borti ham hver gang han prøver snu seg bort fra den første. Kloen på fingeren er skarp, det er en rød flekk på punktet den har truffet hver eneste gang.

_“Du må velge Isak. Isak vil ha deg. Han er bare dårlig til å si det rett ut.”_

Han ser etter grønne øyne, blonde krøller, varme hender, men finner dem ikke. Han finner bare de ekle krapylene. De kommer ikke lenger fra hjørnet ved badet, nå kravler de frem fra under sengen, trekker i puten, dytter i ham under dynen, prøver krype under huden på ham. Det er som om den bobler av i store flak, men det gjør ikke vondt, ikke slik det skal gjøre om huden faller av, dette er bare et intenst ubehag, en ubehagelig kløe han ikke kan lindre, likevel ikke slik at han orker bry seg om å klø seg.

“Hvor er Isak?” spør han mannen med det røde håret. Han får ikke noe svar, eller kanskje får han et svar, men det er som om lydbølgene forsvinner i en kakafoni av andre lyder, de blander seg til en grøtete masse og han synker ned mot putene igjen.

_“Ikke gi opp, du må kjempe kampen.”_

Han fryser. Det kjennes ut som om han er i en snøskavl. De iskalde iskrystallene har pisket mot huden. Han har falt, ligger på magen og forsøker komme seg opp. De andre ser ham ikke, de kjører videre, og han ligger igjen alene. Så kjenner han stanken. Den stinkende kjeften, som månedsgamle rester av selkjøtt, fylleånde føles som en blomstereng i sammenlikning. Kroppen vrir seg i angst, angsten for å dø, for å ligge alene, for å fryse i hjel.

_“Jeg er ikke så god på dette.” Han kjenner de kjølige fingrene over hånden sin._

Kroppen koker nå. Kanskje huden faktisk bobler av, for det føles som om han er varm nok til det, som om han har en indre ovn som er skrudd opp på full styrke. Han forsøker sparke av seg dynen, teppet, lakenet, han vet ikke hva han har over seg, bare at det er for mye, men de holder ham nede, trekker det tilbake igjen, og vesenene kravler fortsatt over ham.

Han vet ikke hvor lenge han har ligget her, hvor lenge han har igjen. Han sover og sover, våkner så vidt innimellom, noen ganger er det lyst og noen ganger er det mørkt, men han greier ikke telle.

_“Du må klare det. For Isak. Han trenger deg.”_ Den mørke stemmen er insisterende.

Han orker ikke snu hodet. Han tenker at han skal gjøre det, han skal bare vri det ørlite mot den ene siden, en liten centimeter. Det er en skrukk i putetrekket som gnager ubehagelig i nakken, men han greier ikke mobilisere musklene i nakken for å få vridd det. Han prøver å si til skikkelsen ved sengen at han trenger hjelp, men tungen ligger tørr og hoven mot ganen, han trenger vann, men bevegelsene som trengs for å strekke armen etter flasken på nattbordet er hinsides det det er mulig for ham å trekke frem av krefter. Han vil gråte, men ikke en gang det greier han, alt han greier er å lukke øynene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ble ei litta uke til ny oppdatering kom, og med tanke på oppdateringshastigheten hittil så var det vel ikke så ille, vel? Håper neste kapittel kommer i løpet av ei uke også, men det er straks ferie med familien, og fullstendig random om det blir skrivetid eller "mamma, mamma, mamma"-tid på kvelden. Fyller bagen med rødvin for begge alternativene, dog.
> 
> Takk for tålmodighet og kommentarer ❤️


	24. Realitetsorientering

De grønne øynene er over ham. Hånden, fingrene krummet rundt hans egne, fingertupper som glir over huden, en svak kiling, en iling gjennom ham, trygt, godt.

Det er et klamt press mot huden, noe vått. Even lukker øynene og rynker pannen for å dytte det vekk. Det blir kaldt når det er borte. Han åpner øynene, men blunker mot det sviende skarpe lyset. Det hugger til i nakken når han vrir hodet bort, men det blir mørkere.

“Er du våken?”

Stemmen er i enden av en tunnel. Ekkoet gjør vondt, det er for mye som presser seg gjennom den trange tunnelen. Det suser øredøvende i hodet hans. Han er ikke sikker på om stemmen sier noe mer, om det blir overdøvet av suset, eller om dette var alt.

“Even, hei?” Noe stryker over pannen hans. Det kiler. Han hører rasling ved siden av seg, et pip, så et pip til. “Trettiåtte komma ni”, mumler stemmen. “Det går nedover da.”  
“Hæ?” Det kommer som et kvekk fra halsen.  
“Hei, der er du jo!” Han kjenner den varme pusten mot kinnet. Den lukter kvalmende søtt. Han lukker øynene, men det stenger ikke ute lukten. Dundringen i ørene er like høy.

Even forsøker si noe mer, men leppene gjør vondt når han forsøker åpne munnen, og tungen er for stor for den. Han åpner øynene forsiktig. Han må se om det er noe vann her, han greier ikke be om det. 

Rommet er uklart rundt ham. Det bølger når han ser seg rundt, og blikket er vanskelig å fokusere. Han skimter noe som ligner en vannflaske ved siden av sengen. Langsomt snur han hodet mot den, og konsentrere seg om å fokusere blikket. Det er en vannflaske, en av de firkantede i plast, uklart blålig. Han løfter hånden tungt fra teppet som ligger over ham og strekker den ut etter vannet. Han når ikke frem før hånden siger ned, viljen er ikke sterk nok til å holde den oppe, og han lurer på om vannet er en luftspeiling, om den bare eksisterer et annet sted.

“Vil du ha vann? Vent litt da.” Stemmen dundrer mot trommehinnen igjen. Even kjenner madrassen siger ned når noen setter seg ned. Hoften hans glir mot den andre kroppen. Han kjenner flasken mot munnen. Vannet er lindrende mot de såre leppene, men han greier ikke svelge unna og hoster når munnhulen fylles. Væsken renner ned på ham og han kjenner madrassen under nakken bli våt.   
“Oi. Jeg skal tørke opp.” Han kjenner noe raspe mot haken og brystet, før det ender i en klump ved siden av halsen hans. “Kanskje det er lettere hvis du setter deg litt opp?”

Han skvetter til og stønner når den andre tar tak i ham og rykker ham opp. Han forsøker å vri seg unna. Det hugger til i beinet, en intens svie fra låret til ankelen. “Kanskje du skal ha en ekstra pute i stedet”, sier stemmen og slipper ham ned samtidig som han vrir seg over ham. Den skarpe lukten treffer ham, en blanding av parfyme og svette, noe maskulint, noe kjent, men ikke riktig.

Hodet hans kommer høyere opp og han får nok en gang flasken mot munnen. Han lar væsken gli lindrende gjennom munnhulen før han svelger den. Det lunkne vannet er ikke forfriskende, det er tamt og dødt, men munnen føles bedre etterpå.

Han blunker. Det ene øyelokket er seig og halvt gjenklistret. Et øyeblikk har han panikk for at han har mistet synet på det, at han er i ferd med å bli blind, før han blunker kraftig og kjenner det glir opp.

Ansiktet til den andre er plutselig nær ham, hendene glatter over teppet, strammer lakenet. De blå øynene, stemmen, lukten, det forvirrer ham. Han var sikker på det var Isak som satt her, men det er ikke det. Håret, øynene, ingenting stemmer. Han rynker pannen. “Eskild?”  
“Ja?” Øynene ser rett på ham.

Even rister på hodet. “Eh, kan jeg få mere vann?”  
“Ja, selvfølgelig!” Han snur seg så fort at han nesten river ned vannflasken på nattbordet. Even skvetter til av den brå bevegelsen. 

Vannet er emment mot tungen. Han svelger forsiktig små slurker. “Har du noe kaldt vann?” mumler han.   
Eskild tar flasken og ser forundret på den. “Kaldt? Ja, det har jeg jo. Vent litt!” Han forsvinner ut i rommet. Even hører lyden av en kjøleskapsdør som åpnes og lukkes, før Eskild er tilbake igjen. Det er allerede et matt lag av dugg på flasken. Eskilds fingre lager merker i det.

Han drikker hele flasken. Vannet legger seg som en kald masse i magen. Han ser seg rundt i rommet. Det virker lysere nå, lysere på en mindre blendende måte. Gardinene henger foran vinduet, de blåser langsomt i vinden fra den store viften som snurrer rundt i taket. Det står et brett med noen glass på bordet under vinduet, og en haug med laken ligger ved den åpne døren til badet.   
Eskild følger blikket hans. “Sorry for det, jeg skal rydde opp.” Han går fort bort til haugen og løfter den opp, rynker på pannen før han tuller dem tettere sammen og ser seg rådvill rundt for å finne et sted å legge den. Even hører ham åpne ytterdøren. “Ikke gå”, sier han fort, usikker på om Eskild hører det, men han kommer tilbake igjen. “La de utenfor, jeg. Fikser det etterpå”, sier han lett.

Even nikker. Den brå bevegelsen gjør ham kvalm, han lukker øynene og svelger klumpen som steg opp i halsen. Han kjenner kaldsvetten piple frem på pannen. Eskild får et bekymret uttrykk i ansiktet. “Går det bra? Du ble så blek?”  
“Litt brå bevegelse bare.” Han konsentrerer seg om å puste dypt, fyller lungene med luft og presser den ut igjen.  
“Vil du ha litt mere vann?” Eskild griper etter flasken.  
Even rister forsiktig på hodet og kniper munnen igjen. “Nei takk.”

Gradvis gjenvinner han stabiliteten. Klumpen i halsen trekker seg ned, madrassen ligger roligere, kroppen føles ikke lenger som en fiende som forsøker senke ham, men som en alliert han kan samarbeide med. Han snur seg langsomt over på siden, langsomt for ikke å forstyrre verken kvalmen eller det verkende beinet. Først hodet, så skulderen, den øverste armen, hoften, beina til slutt, de føles som lodd mot resten av kroppen, som om han må kjempe mot at de skal holde ham på plass. 

Han puster ut når han omsider ligger vendt mot rommet. Ryggen er klam og svett. Det kjennes ut som om noe slipper taket, huden strekkes, tøyes, glattes ut. Det svir når han vrir på skuldrene, en befriende svie som om noe slippes fri. Eskild bøyer seg over ham og ser på ryggen. “Du har en del rynker etter lakenet, men ingen liggesår.”   
“Liggesår?” Det er jo sånt som gamle mennesker har.  
“Jeg har prøvd å flytte litt på deg og passet på at lakenet var stramt, men du har vært veldig urolig.”

Even blir liggende stille. Han kjenner en uro i hodet, et fjernt minne, noe ubehagelig. Han greier ikke huske hva det er, det er som en ørliten bevegelse i øyekroken, noe han ikke greier gripe fatt i. Blikket hans faller på et punkt på veggen, i hjørnet mot badet, en mørk strek, en skygge, en sprekk i muren, en rift, han vet ikke. Det vekker et ubehag i ham, flere bevegelser, noe i huden, han klør seg.

“Hvor er Isak?” spør han plutselig. Han burde ha spurt tidligere.  
Eskild skvetter til. “Isak? Han…” Han blunker. “Han er på flyplassen og henter flere gjester.”  
“Flere gjester?”  
“Ja.”  
Even ser forvirret på ham. “Hvor er de andre da? Sana og Vilde og de?”  
“De har dratt.”  
“Når da?”  
“For noen dager siden.”  
“Noen dager?” Han er forvirret. “Men…” Blikket sveiper over rommet. “Hvor lenge har jeg ligget her da?”  
“Fire dager.”

Even føler seg lamslått. Fire dager? Det kan ikke være mulig. 

“Men… fire dager?”  
Eskild ser alvorlig på ham. “Du har vært veldig syk, Even. Husker du virkelig ingenting?”  
Even rister på hodet. “Nei.”   
“Du hadde en infeksjon. I beinet ditt.” Han nikker mot bandasjen. “Jeg burde bytte den der, forresten.” Den hvite bandasjen har noen flekker. Huden rundt er rød og hoven. “Det… det var på hengende håret at det gikk bra.” Eskild svelger.

Even ser på beinet. Det klør, svir når han strekker på det, men han greier ikke la være. Kløen blir mer intens når han forsøker holde det i ro, det føles som om det er noe inni det.

Han ser seg rundt, på sengen, på Eskild, rommet rundt dem. “Men hvem har passet på meg da?”  
“Det har vi gjort.”  
“Vi?”  
“William, Mahdi, Magnus, Jonas, Eva, vi har sittet her hele tiden.”  
“Og Isak?” Ordene kommer uten at han tenker dem.  
“Og Isak.” Han legger merke til den ørlille pausen før Eskild svarer.

Han lukker øynene, han orker ikke spørre mer. Isak kommer jo snart, fra flyplassen, når flyet har landet og alle har samlet seg og bagasjen og kommet seg inn i bilen så kommer han.

“Kan jeg dusje?” spør han i stedet.   
“Dusje?” Eskild høres tvilende ut. “Jeg vet ikke.” Han skotter mot badet. “Du kan jo starte med å sette deg opp, så ser vi. Jeg kan hente en klut hvis du vil freshe deg opp litt.”

Even nikker. Han støtter seg på albuen mens han skyver beina ned mot gulvet. Det verker i føttene når han setter dem i gulvet. Kneet føles stivt og rart. Han biter tennene sammen mens han setter seg opp. Eskild holder under armene hans og hjelper ham opp.

Han sitter på sengekanten. Han har gjort dette før, han vet jo det. Husker smerten når sovende ledd og muskler skal våkne, trangen til å kjempe i mot når de strekkes, når de bøyes, når han skal reise seg. Husker svimmelheten når han reiser seg for raskt, det korte skrittet for å unngå å falle, på en underlig måte husker han de andre som har vært der, foreldrene, den tause portøren, en skremt student, hjelpepleieren fra Trøndelag, hun som sa han ikke måtte _snåvvå_, han skjønte intuitivt hva hun mente da hun rykket frem og grep armen hans idet han mistet balansen. 

Langsomt bøyer han seg fremover og hviler hendene på knærne mens hans planter fotbladene i gulvet og reiser seg opp. Det stikker i beinet med bandasjen når han han strekker det ut. Eskild står foran ham med hendene under armhulene hans. Han kjenner den sure eimen fra seg selv slå opp idet han velter vekten over på føttene og retter seg opp. Flere dager med svette, sykdom, dårlig ånde, en sur stank av urin, han prøver lene seg bort fra Eskild, men han misforstår og tror han faller, så han trekker ham nærmere seg. Even lukker øynene og sukker, han gir opp, lener seg mot Eskild, trekker inn den rene lukten av ham, fersk svette, shampo, såpe, vaskemiddel, den glatte t-skjorten mellom kinnet og Eskilds brystkasse, før han omsider står oppreist foran ham, et halvt hode høyere, likevel mindre enn ham.

Inne på badet lener han seg mot veggen ved toalettet. Eskild står bak ham, usikker, han biter seg i underleppen og lar blikket gli mellom Even og noe annet. “Kanskje du burde…. sette seg”, sier han usikkert. Even nikker, han burde det. Eskild blir stående. Even lurer på hva han venter på, før det slår ham at det er ham selv, han må vise at han greier dette, denne lille bevegelsen, snu seg, sette seg ned, huske å trekke ned bokseren først, alt i riktig rekkefølge. 

Han svaier når han retter seg opp, lener seg mot veggen igjen, bare den ene hånden denne gangen, den andre ligger på strikken i linningen, klar til å trekke den ned, i en eneste koordinert bevegelse han vet han ikke kommer til å greie, men han håper han greier noe av den.  
“Det går bra, Eskild, bare gå ut du.” Han mumler det uten å se på Eskild, lukker øynene halvt igjen, orker ikke møte blikket hans, det er plutselig for mye.

Omsider er han alene. Døren står på gløtt, og han vet Eskild er utenfor, men inne i rommet er han alene. Flisene på veggen, dusjforhenget, de mørke detaljene, mosaikken i dusjen, det er bare han som ser det. Fargene, det lysebrune som dominerer, blått, grått, svart, hvitt, de gule spettene, det er ikke grønt rundt, men spettene minner ham om de grønne øynene, helt inntil hans egne, alltid.

Han svimler ned på toalettet, må reise seg halvt igjen for å få av bokseren. Han rynker på nesen av flekkene på den, orker ikke tenke på hvor lenge han har brukt den, hva flekkene er. Med et slapt spark får han den av og dytter den vekk fra seg. 

Eimen av piss slår opp mellom lårene hans når det plasker ned i doskåla. Det lukter stramt, ammoniakk, minner om skifterom, oransje sekker med tøy, plastmadrassen og laken. Han krymper seg når han kjenner de kalde dråpene treffe baksiden av låret, lurer på om han orker dusje, vet ikke om han greier stå oppreist så lenge.

Når han er ferdig blir han sittende. Han hører dråper falle ned mot vannoverflaten, små drypp. Han forsøker telle sekundene mellom dem, men kommer ut av tellingen, vet ikke om det er to eller ti eller tretti sekunder. Nesen blir vant med lukten, den er lammet, tenker han, eimen har satt seg fast der og blir ikke verre.

Endelig kommer han seg opp. Han sjangler mot dusjen, lener skuldrene mot veggen og puster. Inn og ut i små puff. Vil ikke besvime, kan ikke besvime, ikke her, ikke nå, han vil dusje, må dusje, må greie å bygge et lite snev av verdighet, uten vonde lukter og en kropp andre vender seg høflig bort fra.

Først når Eskild trykker ned på toalettet husker han at han glemte det, husker glimtet av det brune vannet, slik det ikke skulle være, _du må huske å drikke_, husk nyrene dine, stemmen hennes, som om han var et barn, en som ikke ville huske det selv.

Han skrur på dusjen og håper vannet vil skylle det bort. Minnene, svetten, lukten, lyden, den susende lyden av vannet som renner demper alt, kanskje alt det andre forsvinner ned i sluket, tenker han, kanskje alt er forandret når han kommer tilbake, kanskje Isak er der, kanskje Eskild er borte.

Men det er fortsatt Eskild som rekker ham det tykke håndkleet når han skrur av vannet, samler seg, lener seg mot veggen et øyeblikk før han trår ut fra den dampende nisjen, ut på de ru flisene, lunkne under fotsålene, luften føles kald mot huden, selv om rommet ikke er kaldt. 

Han tørker seg, håret, nakken, skuldrene, ryggen, brystet, armene. Håret er forsatt vått når han fester håndkleet rundt livet. Vannet drypper nedover ryggen, han burde ta et håndkle til. 

I samme øyeblikk hører han det går i ytterdøren, og lyden får tusen sommerfugler til å våkne i magen. Det yrer og kiler der, mer enn noen gang før, tenker han, mer enn han trodde var mulig i hans tilstand.

Det er William. Han ser ikke på Even, bare mot Eskild. Han rekker telefonen han har i hånden mot ham, sier han bør ta den. Eskild løfter den mot øret, lytter, rynker pannen.

“Sonja hvem? Dama til Even? Men…” Eskild ser forvirret ut. “Nei, han er syk ja… tror telefonen er tom for strøm…. Men kjæresten hans, sier du, det var deg han var sammen med før, er det ikke?” Han rykker til og holder telefonen et stykke fra øret. “Jeez”, mumler han for seg selv og ser skrått på den. “Ja, han er syk, ja. Hæ? Nei. En infeksjon. Ja, selvfølgelig er jeg sikker!” Han høres irritert ut, og skotter bort på Even. “Du, vent litt. Jeg skal bare…” Han forsvinner ut på forsiden av rommet.

Even lukker øynene. Det svir på innsiden av dem. Han sukker lydløst, ikke enda en gang, ikke enda en gang. Han legger seg på sengen. Hodet hviler mot de myke putene, lakenet under ham er rent og glatt.  
Han synker ned mot madrassen, han orker ikke dette nå.

Han teller mens Eskild er ute. Sekunder, minutter, evigheter, han vet ikke. Hundre og femti, hundre og femti en… 

“Var det Sonja?” spør Even når Eskild enderlig kommer tilbake.   
“Ja.” Eskilds blikk flakker over rommet før han setter seg ned på stolen ved siden av sengen. 

Han ser sukket gjennom Eskild mer enn han hører det. Han puster tungt før han setter seg ned på stolen ved siden av sengen.

Han ser alvorlig på Even. “Hvem er hun egentlig, Even?”  
Even ser oppgitt på ham. “Hun er eksen min. Vi var sammen i fire år, men det ble slutt før påske.” Det kjennes ut som en klo i magen. Ikke Eskild også.  
“Jaha.” 

Det er der. Det lille spørsmålstegnet etter ordet. Tvilen, manglende tro på at han snakker sant, manglende tillit, ingen stoler på ham. Ordet som forteller at han vil vite mer, at Even må overbevise. Som forteller at Sonja leder, 1-0, 10-0, han har ikke en sjanse.

“Det er sant!” Han vet han høres desperat ut. Han vet han må roe seg ned. Han vet han ikke høres tillitsvekkende ut når han snakker slik.  
“Hun sa du manglet realitetsorientering.”

Even kjenner luften dras skjelvende inn, som om lungene er sterkere enn luftrøret, det er ikke plass til all luften på vei inn. En million tanker på en gang. En million tanker som trekker i hver sin retning og ikke enes om noe. De føles hvite, hvit støy, hvitt kaos, øredøvende, blendende, overveldende. Han vil eksplodere i raseri og frustrasjon på en gang, han vil trekke seg inn i seg selv og hyle det ut, han vil slå Eskild og seg selv, han vil alt på en gang.

Han kjenner hvordan kjevene presses sammen, det verker når han biter tennene sammen.

“Ja, det sa hun vel”, sier han med et sukk. “Hun har aldri stolt på meg. Jeg vet ikke engang om hun liker meg”, sier han, med ett er det som om noe faller på plass. Han ser Eskild i øynene. “Jeg forstår at du kanskje synes Sonja er lettere å tro på, men om du ikke tror på meg så ring moren min, da. Hun liker kanskje ikke Sonja så godt heller, men hun er i det minste frisk.”  
“Jeg vet ikke helt hva jeg skal tro. Her driver du med Isak, så stikker Isak av, og så ringer en dame du sier er eksen din og sier hun er dama di.”

Even kjenner han blir kald. “Har Isak dratt?”  
“Faen, jeg skulle jo ikke si det slik. Sorry, Even, sorry!”  
“Du sa han var på flyplassen for å hente neste gruppe med turister!” Han nesten skriker det ut.

Selvfølgelig har Isak dratt. At han skulle holde ut med Even var en illusjon. En fantasi. Ønskedrøm. Selvfølgelig kom Even til å bli for mye. At han var syk nå var bare en forsmak, noe fysisk og håndterlig, ikke den uforutsigbare psykiske sykdommen, den ingen vet hvordan utvikler seg. Isak har allerede en syk far og en lodge å drive, han kan ikke ta ansvar for Even samtidig. Kanskje Sonja har rett, han mangler realitetsorientering. Han tror alt kretser om ham, at han er det viktigste for noen, men i virkeligheten er det jo ikke slik, det er andre ting som er mer viktig, mindre krevende, lettere å håndtere.

“Jeg vet ikke hvorfor Isak dro, Even. Jeg satt hos deg noen timer mens han skulle sove, og så var han borte da jeg gikk for å se etter ham.” Eskild klemmer hånden hans. Even merker ikke at det gjør vondt, selv om synet av de hvite fingrene formet til en slags klo mellom Eskilds fingre forteller at de burde være det.

“Han er borte og så har ingen lett etter ham?” Even vet han høres hysterisk ut. Han setter seg raskt opp og begynner svinge føttene ut av sengen når han kjenner det svimler for ham og han siger tilbake i sengen.  
“Han sendte en melding…”  
“En melding? Hva mener du?”

Eskild kikker ned på telefonen og leter frem noe før han holder skjermen frem mot Even. _“Sorry. Er i Arusha.”_  
Even griper den og sveiper nedover for å se neste melding. Den er fra Eskild, det er fem nye meldinger, spørsmål om hvor Isak er, hva han gjør, om det går bra. Alle er lest, ingen er besvart. “Det er alt? Ingenting annet?”  
“Han tar ikke telefonen.”  
“Er dette lenge siden?” Hodet verker igjen og han orker ikke se ned på telefonen for å sjekke.  
“Han dro for to dager siden.”  
“Hvilken dag er det i dag forresten?”  
“Det er torsdag.”

“Torsdag? Herregud.” Han ser ned på den våte bandasjen på beinet som ligger halvt utenfor teppet.  
Eskild ser granskende på ham. “Husker du noe? Fra mens du var syk”, sier han fort.  
Even rister på hodet. De siste dagene er blanke. Han husker at Isak var her inne, det er som om han henger igjen i veggene, en stille tilstedeværelse som smyger seg innpå ham.

“Vi hadde fest?” Eskild legger hodet på skakke og ser på ham.  
Even ser overrasket på ham. “Hadde vi?”  
“Ja, for Rose og Jack. Du husker dem?” legger Eskild raskt til.  
“Ja, amerikanerne?”  
Eskild nikker. Han ser litt lettet ut, synes Even. “Du har ikke glemt alt, altså.”  
“Glemt alt? Hva mener du?”  
“Du har vært veldig syk. Husker du noe fra da du lå her?”

Even rister på hodet. Han våknet i morges og følte seg sliten, en udefinerbar trøtthet i hele kroppen, og det passer jo godt med at Eskild sier han har vært syk. “Hvordan syk var jeg?”  
“Du hadde en infeksjon. Legen her ute, ja, han er faktisk lege, han er flink, han var her flere ganger om dagen og du fikk masse medisiner, og omsider ble du friskere. Du husker ikke mareritt eller noe slikt?”

Even rister på hodet. Hvis Eskild ikke hadde sagt noe om mareritt så hadde han ikke tenkt på det. Da han våknet, følte han seg uthvilt, selv om han var sliten. Nå kjenner han at han er trøtt også, han har lyst til å sige tilbake i putene og sove igjen.  
“Du ser sliten ut, Even. Legg deg og sov litt. Alt blir bra. Jeg lover. Og jeg tror på deg.”

Even orker ikke svare. Øyelokkene glir igjen og det føles som om alt blir mørkt igjen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk til Ane_Rikke for realitetsorientering og gjennomlesing! ❤
> 
> Even har våknet, dusjet, drukket, nå får vi vel tro at han bare sover og at alt blir bra etterhvert?


	25. Hva har du gjort?

Når han kjører gjennom den mørke byen og ser blålysene fra politibilen sveipe over skyggene langs veggene, går det opp for ham at dette ikke er lodgen. Her er ingen buffer mot verden, her er bare ham.

Men det er dette som er det riktige å gjøre nå. Riktigere enn å sitte ved den sengekanten.

Knokene hvitner av å tviholde i rattet og han kjenner angsten i magen når han lar blikket gli over fasadene, noen få opplyst av en grell pære, de fleste mørklagt.

Han er ikke her, det er ikke noe sted her han kan være. Dette er en av gatene inn mot markedet der de pleier dra for å handle noen ganger, et travelt marked, eksotisk de første gangene, nå en dyd av nødvendighet. Det er et sted han kunne tatt med turister for å se et marked i Afrikas safarihjerte, krimskrams og piratkopier blandet med tradisjonelt håndverk og muligheten for å gjøre et kupp på turutstyr.

Han må dra østover, mot det store konferansesenteret og de større hotellene. Mot golfbanen, mot de velfriserte parkene, der ikke et menneske beveger seg på denne tiden av døgnet.

En annen politibil kommer kjørende mot ham og sakker farten før den glir forbi i det andre kjørefeltet. Et øyeblikk blir han kald, kjenner svetten piple frem på ryggen, det er som om spyttet forlater munnhulen og væsken gjøres om til svette, tenker han, før han ser i bakspeilet at den bare har stoppet på rødt lys.

Gatene endrer seg. Husene blir større, tilbaketrukket gjemt bak høye murer, trær, hekker. Vinduene er større og fasadene velholdte, ikke de oppsprukne gråhvite murene dekket av lag med maling, grafitti og plakater. Han kjører mot et område med hoteller, han har vært her før, i dagslys, for å plukke opp turister.

Nå er det annerledes her. Mørkere, flere skygger, raske bevegelser langs veggene, han vet ikke om det er innbilning eller virkelighet. Selv ikke i dette området virker gatelysene, de trenger det vel ikke, tenker han, ingen går her i mørket. Ingen som er ute i lovlig ærend i alle fall.

Han kjører langsomt forbi hotellene, lurer på om han får svar om han går inn. Han burde spurt Solomon før han dro. Han har bodd i området hele livet, han kjenner sikkert noen her, en vennlig sjel, noen som vet om et “slikt sted”.

Klimaet har hardnet til de siste årene. Politiet er åpne om at de ikke hjelper slike som ham, de er lovbrytere, menn som har sex med menn, det er nok å se ut som en. HIV-positive får ikke behandling, det er for stigmatiserende, kjønnssykdommene florerer. Rettssystemet tar heller ikke sakene. Politiet har overtatt både utøvende og dømmende makt her - men lovgivningen, forbudene, er det parlamentet som har kommet med, en smertefull stokk av makt i stedet for en triangelfordeling.

Han kjører inn i en sidegate. Den ser stille ut, har et par gatelykter som kaster det grelt skjær over den ruglete asfalten. Noe piler frem fra en søppelhaug like bortenfor, en rotte, det bryr ham ikke lenger. Musikk, vestlig popmusikk, strømmer ut av et vindu. Han går mot det, mot døren ved siden, den går opp, en dørvakt studerer ham et sekund, nikker, slipper ham inn. Han nikker mot bilen og gir mannen en liten bunke shillingsedler. Vakten nikker igjen og stiller seg utenfor.

Han går langsomt mot baren, ser på klientellet. Sterkt sminkede kvinner i trange kjoler, menn i dress, glinsende ansikter, sultne øyne. En kvinne i grønn kjole legger hånden sin på armen hans. “Hello, Sir”, sier hun mykt. Han ser på henne, rister nesten umerkelig på hodet, det er ikke her, tenker han. Han snur og går mot døren igjen. Vakten ser spørrende på ham. “Quick visit, Sir?”  
“Yes, I didn’t find my friend.”  
Vakten nikker. “Nobody was here either. Waste of money.” Han ler.  
Han smiler. “Maybe you can do me another favour instead.”  
Vakten ser mistenksomt på ham.  
“Do you know other bars with mostly foreigners? Not hotel bars, but… private places?” Han vet ikke hva han skal spørre etter.

De har snakket om det, at Tanzania er et av de verste landene, det femte farligste landet å være skeiv i, at de skal holde seg på lodgen, la den være et fristed. De bidrar til så mye positivt i nærmiljøet at å trekke seg ut føles så veldig feil.  
“Maybe.” Vakten blir stille. Han ser seg rundt. “There is a bar two streets over. Maybe.”

Han klasker hendene sammen og kniper munnen igjen. “But you’re welcome to come back here if you want to. Your car will be safe.”  
Han takker og gir ham en bunke til med sedler.

Han kjører i retningen mannen pekte, to gater bort, i det samme området, bebyggelsen er den samme, hotellenes blinkende neonskilter, den spredte gatebelysningen forøvrig. Han stanser bilen og ser seg rundt, ser plutselig to menn snike seg ut av en dør, en meter fra hverandre. Lampen over døren lyser opp ansiktene deres, den ene er kort og tykkfallen, litt eldre enn ham selv, hvit, den andre er høyere, slank, nesten mager, øst-afrikaner. Begge er kledd i skreddersydde dresser, slips. Det er noe med blikkene, gangen, de hører sammen selv om de ser så ulike ut. Pulsen hans øker, han blir sittende stille i den mørke bilen til de har passert, så klyver han ut og går raskt mot den anonyme døren.

Den er låst.

Han ser en ringeklokke ved siden av. Trykker på den, tenker at det sikkert er et eller annet mønster han skal ringe, to korte, en lang, som en kode fra da han var gutt. I det samme går døren opp.  
Lukten av sigarettrøyk slår i mot ham sammen med intens musikk. En skarpskåren vakt ser mot ham. Trekkene er indiske, tenker han, han er høy, det glatte håret er strøket bakover og ser ut til å være limt fast.

“Yes?” Mannen ser ned på ham. “What do you want?”  
“Can I visit?”  
Vakten ser på ham, ut gjennom den åpne døren, den tomme gaten. “Are you alone?”  
“Yes.”  
“Looking for someone?”  
“Yes… No… I mean. Not like that.”  
“Like what?”

Han svelger. Stemmen til mannen er hard.

“A friend.”  
“A friend?” Mannen ser skeptisk på ham.  
“A colleague. White man. Norwegian. Tall. Green eyes.”

Vakten gransker ham lenge. Han skyver døren opp. “Come in.”

Han svelger igjen. Munnen er tørr, tungen henger fast når han prøve svelge, han må kvele et hosteanfall. “Uhm. My car…” Han graver i lommene etter flere shilling. Mannen vifter ham av. “Your car is safe.” Han nikker inn mot den mørke gangen. “Go inside.”

Han går langsomt gjennom den smale korridoren. Øynene er vant til å se i mørket, men det skarpe lyset over døren blendet ham og det tar en stund før han ser tydelig. Han snubler i noe, en bøtte og en mopp, heldigvis er bøtten tom. Det er et par lukkede dører langs den ene veggen, musikken kommer fra enden, fra åpningen, sammen med latter, stemmer, røyk, dempet belysning.

Rett foran ham står en bardisk i mørkt tre, veggen bak er full av flasker, europeisk og amerikansk brennevin, Jim Beam, Beefeater, Absolut Vodka, midt i det hele legger han merke til en flaske Gammel Opland. Luften er disig grå, det svir i øynene. Runde bord står rundt i rommet, stoler og krakker. Menn, det er bare menn her, sitter rundt dem, fulle glass, blikk, hender som berører hverandre, bein som er nær hverandre. Han kjenner igjen diskresjonen.

Innerst i rommet er et lite dansegulv. En diskokule snurrer langsomt rundt i taket mens høyttaleren spiller intetsigende musikk, knapt dansbar. To menn danser likevel tett sammen på gulvet, i det mørke hjørnet helt innerst skimter han så vidt noen skikkelser bak en tykk søyle. Det er så klassisk som det kan få blitt, tenker han.

Øynene venner seg til lyset og røyken, og greier å fokusere igjen. Han ser på gjestene, menn i dress, pene skjorter, høflige bartendere, en moden mann, flere yngre. Han føler seg fremmed her, i krøllete khakibukser og den samme skjorten som han har brukt i to dager. Han burde barbert seg før han dro, ordnet håret, ikke bare tatt en rask dusj fordi han bare måtte få av seg luktene, burde lånt en skjorte av William eller Magnus, eller Isak, han skylder ham jo såpass. Han har ikke rukket å ta sin egen klesvask, han burde bedt Solomon om å ordne det selv om han pleier fikse det selv.

Så ser han Isak. Eller den eneste der inne som kan være ham, selv om han nesten ikke kjenner ham igjen. Sammensunket ved enden av bardisken, vendt halvt bort fra ham, hånden klomholder om et glass, han greier ikke se om det er tomt.

Håret hans er bustete, øynene halvt lukket når han kommer bort til ham. Bevegelsene er langsomme og sløve, det ser ut som om han er i ferd med å gi opp når som helst. Bartenderen ser først på ham, så på Isak. “Is it your friend?” spør han. Han nikker. “Looks like he’s gotten enough”, sier bartenderen tørt.

Spenninger han ikke visste stengte inne pusten slipper taket sammen med luften som slipper ut av lungene. Med ett kjennes skuldrene normalt høye, den prikkende angsten som har boblet i ham renner bort. Han trekker pusten igjen før han går bestemt bort til ham og legger hånden tungt på skulderen hans.

“Hva faen gjør du her, Isak?”  
Isak løfter langsomt hodet mot ham. Han greier ikke fokusere blikket, de mørke øynene virrer sløvt rundt. “Hva gjør _du_ her?”  
“Hva faen tror du?”  
“Gå vekk, Eskild.” Isak sukker og ser ned i glasset sitt igjen. Haken dumper ned mot brystet.  
“Nei, nå kommer du her.” Eskild røsker i ham. Han fant ham. Han fant ham. “Du får faen ikke sitte her og drikke deg dritings på ei illegal homsebule.”

Han kjenner panikken stige i brystet. “Har du gjort mer også?”

Han får ikke noe svar.

“Herregud, Isak, du har vel brukt kondom? Halvparten her har sikkert AIDS!”  
“Det er ganske rasistisk av deg å si det, E… Esj… Eksild.”  
“Det er jo sant, Isak! Hva har du gjort? Svar meg!” Isak føles som en tung kornsekk når han rister i ham.

“Au, ikke rist meg, ikke klyp! Jeg har ikke gjort noe!” Isak hikker og hodet faller tungt ned mot bardisken igjen. Det er så vidt Eskild hører hva han sier. “Det var ikke Even, Even var ikke her, det var feil, han luktet feil, håret var ikke det samme, det er ingen her som har blå øyne.”

Tårene veller opp i øynene hans. De siste ordene kommer i et hulk.  
Eskild trekker Isak inntil seg. Han stinker av røyk og svette og sterke lukter. “Kom Isak, ja, bare gråt om du vil, jeg er her, jeg passer på deg. Bli med nå.” Han vugger ham langsomt og kjenner hvordan han et øyeblikk slapper av.

Så river Isak seg løs og stirrer på ham. “Hva gjør du egentlig her?” Stemmen hans er med ett klar. Han reiser seg og griper hardt i Eskild.  
“Slapp av, Isak. Sett deg ned.”  
Isak dytter ham i brystet. Han er blek. “Er han død? Han er død!” Angsten lyser av Isaks ansikt. Kjeven strammer musklene nedover halsen.  
“Isak, han er ikke død. Jeg er her for å hente deg.” Han legger hendene på Isaks skuldre og prøver å skyve ham ned på krakken igjen.

Isak veiver fra side til side og vil ikke sette seg.

“Isak. Pust. Pust. Pust inn nå. Kom igjen. Og så ut. Inn. ut. Bare pust med meg, jeg holder deg. Han har det bra, han har spurt etter deg. Og så var du ikke der.”  
Isak sperrer øynene opp. “Herregud. Han er alene.”  
“Nei, han er ikke det. Vi har vært hos ham hele tiden.” Eskild klemmer skulderen hans.  
Isak fortsetter bare å stirre tilbake. “Jeg dro fra ham.”  
“Ja. Men nå drar vi tilbake.”  
“Nei! Jeg kan ikke dra tilbake.” Han tar et skritt bakover. “Han hater meg.”  
“Isak. Han savner deg.” Eskild strekker seg etter han igjen, men Isak drar bare armen til seg.  
“Dere er sinte på meg. Dere hater meg alle sammen.” Han kikker seg over skulderen og ser ut som han vil stikke av.  
Men så lar han Eskild ta armen hans likevel.  
“Ingen er sinte på deg, Isak. Ingen hater deg. Kom nå. Bli med hjem.”

  
_Isak kryper ned i sengen til Even når han kommer tilbake. Endelig lukter det riktig. Endelig er det riktige håret mykt mellom fingrene hans. Huden er glatt mot håndflaten, og Even snur seg helt riktig mot ham når han legger seg inntil ham._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nytt POV, yayyyy! (Dobbel-POV, for de som eventuelt lurte. Bare så det er nevnt.)  
NÅ må vel alt bli bra da??
> 
> Tusen takk til Ane_Rikke for egoboosting, og for en haug gode forslag som gjorde dette mye bedre enn det kunne vært. Og generelt takk for alle kommentarer. Det går ikke så fort her, men det går, altså, og det går iallfall ikke saktere av at jeg vet at noen leser og kommenterer og venter ❤❤❤
> 
> Ellers er Tanzania et av de mest homofiendtlige landene i verden, eller på femteplass, da. (Hurra - Nigeria, Quatar, Yemen og Saudi Arabia er verre!) -med en sikkerhetsrating for LGBTI+ på -125, mot +307 for Norge (3. sist på listen, vi mangler litt på lovgivingen, diskriminering pga kjønnsidentitet er ikke forbudt her.) (Denne skalaen her tar forresten mest hensyn til ting som er viktig for reisende, så feks adopsjon er vektet lavere enn hvor trygg man føler seg). 
> 
> Så man kan jo spørre seg hvorfor jeg sendte dem dit?
> 
> Vel, det var der de endte... promptet mitt var cirka der, og jeg innbildte meg at det var den delen av Afrika jeg "kjente" best (gjennom bøker). Som så mange steder så finnes det beskyttede "enklaver", for turismen er viktig og så lenge man ikke "plager" andre med det så ses det mye gjennom fingrene. Tanzania har likevel et ganske heftig lovverk, der homoseksuelle handlinger straffes med fra 30 år til livstidfengsel, mens usømmelig oppførsel straffes med 5 år. Sånn sett er det vel ikke i prinsippet stort bedre å dra på gratistur til Tanzania enn til Dubai, som en del influencere er kritisert for å gjøre... Men Green Lodge har nok et mer altruistisk syn på verden enn Norwegian har...
> 
> Mye bra info her: https://www.asherfergusson.com/lgbtq-travel-safety/


	26. Det er alltid ham

Even våkner ikke av det. Han bare aner at noen kommer inn, luften som flytter seg, lysglimen utenfra som lager et lysende triangel over gulvet når døren går opp, det nesten umerkelige knirket når den lukker seg igjen. Svak tassing over gulvet, krasling fra tøy som treffer gulvet. Den ventende nølingen ved sengen, uvissheten trenger seg inn i hjernen og forsøker å få ham til å våkne. Madrassen som synker ned og teppet som løfter seg et øyeblikk så den kjølige soveromsluften treffer huden. 

Han kjenner noe varmt inntil ryggen, varmt og mykt som former seg rundt ham, noe som glir gjennom håret hans, et lett trykk mot nakken, en lav stemme som hvisker noe han ikke hører, men som får ham til å snu seg rundt, mot dette varme, mot det trygge som omfavner ham. Så synker han ned i søvnen igjen.

Det er lyst når han våkner igjen. Selv ikke de tykke lystette gardinene kan holde den kraftige solen ute, og han kniper øynene igjen før han åpner dem igjen, langsommere denne gangen, som for å bli vant med det. 

Langsomt ruller han rundt i sengen. Han strekker armer ut over madrassen.

Sengen er tom.

Han ligger på ryggen og ser opp i taket, slipper ut et sukk.

Det kjentes så ekte i natt. Varmen mot ryggen hans, tett inntil hele baksiden, klamt og svett, likevel ikke ubehagelig. En arm over brystet hans, i et glimt ser han for seg den sterke underarmen, solbrun hud dekket av glitrende hår i den tidlige morgensolen som snek seg inn mellom gardinene uten at han egentlig var våken, fingrene som krummet seg om hans egen underarm. Han føler grepet den hadde når han tenker på det, selv om øynene ikke kan bekrefte det kroppen føler.

Det spyler i toalettet. Den høye lyden får ham til å skvette til, vannet som plasker i vasken, hosting, et stønn. Døren til badet går opp. Han lukker øynene, hører nakne bein gå over gulvet, fotsålene suger seg fast i plankene, madrassen dupper ned. 

Ansiktet er plutselig nær ham. Leppene ser tørre ut selv om de er våte, noen dråper vann henger igjen i panneluggen. De blanke øynene ser på ham. “Hei.” 

Det grønne blikket er tett på ham. Duften av ham, den ekte duften, svette, kropp, musk, håret hans, huden, treffer ham når Isak vrir seg mot ham, feier bort lukten av sprit blandet med noe surt fra munnen hans.

Ingen av dem sier noe, de bare betrakter hverandre.

Langsomt løfter Isak hånden mot ham. Even kjenner at fingertuppene skjelver forsiktig når Isak stryker over kinnet hans. “Du er våken.” Han smiler.  
Even nikker. “Du er her.”

Han kjenner kilingen fra de forsiktige fingrene som stråler gjennom huden, som pirrer nervene, får flimmerhårene i det indre øret til å bevege seg, sender impulser med hørselsnerven til hjernen, som oppfatter en lyd som ikke er der, men som likevel er der, for han er jo her, Isak er jo her.

Så kjenner han kroppen synke sammen som i et sukk. Kvalmen kryper opp i halsen. Han lukker øynene og vrir seg bort, han vil ikke se på Isak.

Dette kommer jo ikke til å gå. Dette er ikke hans plass, det er Isaks sted, men ikke Evens. Det er ikke vits i å gjøre noe mer her, han må bare bli bra nok til å kunne reise hjem. Kanskje er han frisk nok allerede nå, han har sovet, han spiste litt i går, drakk mer, juice, cola, kaffe med melk, noen kjeks, loff med syltetøy, ikke så mye mindre enn han av og til pleier å spise. Han kan fint reise hjem nå. Hvis han bare kommer seg til Dar es Salaam så kommer vel flyselskapet til å hjelpe ham. Eller forsikringsselskapet, hvorfor har han ikke tenkt på det, han har jo reiseforsikring som dekker alt, og dette er jo ikke en eksisterende lidelse, det er såret han fikk da han falt, har Eskild fortalt. Men nå kan han jo gjøre dem den tjenesten og komme seg til en større by først, det går sikkert raskere og enklere å få hjelp da. Kanskje Mikael kan komme og hente ham, tenker han, eller moren, hvis Mikael ikke kan. Forsikringsselskapet kan sikkert ordne det. De ordner jo slikt.

Han kjenner pusten suse stadig raskere gjennom nesen, inn, ut, inn, ut. Det prikker i fingertuppene og pulsen dundrer i ørene. Han må bevege seg, må opp, ut.

Han setter seg opp og vrir beina utenfor sengen. Beinet med såret er ømt, men ikke verre enn at han bare så vidt skjærer en grimase og biter tennene sammen, så kan han bøye og strekke og gå på det uten problemer.

“Hvor skal du?” spør Isak forvirret bak ham.  
“På do”, mumler Even. Han går ustøtt mot badet.  
“Går det bra?” spør Isak. Han har satt seg opp i sengen.  
“Jada. Herregud som alle maser”, svarer han tilbake før han lukker døren.

Inne på badet lener han seg tungt mot døren. Han lukker øynene og klemmer håndroten hardt mot dem for å stoppe tårene. Han orker ikke mer nå. Ikke det medlidende blikket fra Isak, ikke stemmen, ikke antydningen om at han ikke greier det. Ikke spørsmålene, ikke svarene.

Isak bare lå her da Even våknet i natt. Armen hans lå tungt over brystet hans, som et klamt belte, den varme kroppen så nær ham. Pusten gikk i takt, stille og svakt, han så så fredfull ut. Sov tungt. Even var sikker på han ikke kom til å sovne igjen, det var for underlig, forunderlig, at Isak endelig var her igjen. 

Hadde han kommet tolv timer tidligere hadde ikke Even visst at han hadde vært borte.  
Hadde han kommet tolv timer senere hadde Even vært borte.

Han pisser, skyller ned, tar vann på hendene, pumper såpe ut av flasken på kanten av vasken, gnir den opp til skum, passer på at all huden er dekket, han husker filmen med svart blekk som demonstrerte håndvask en gang, han teller til tjue, kommer ut av det, starter på nytt, en gang til, skyller omstendelig såpen av hendene, rister dem, tørker dem omhyggelig, alt for å utsette returen til sengen.

Men til slutt må han gå tilbake. Han må gjennom rommet for å komme ut, med mindre han bruker vinduet, men da har han ingen klær på seg, ikke annet enn den grå bokseren, så da må han tilbake igjen. Dessuten kommer han seg ikke vekk herfra uten at noen merker det.

Klaustrofobien blir påtrengende. Den trykker ham ned som en tung dyne, bare at der dynen gir trygghet gir klaustrofobien en umiddelbar og lett gjenkjennelig følelse av angst. Han bøyer hodet bakover, vender ansiktet oppover, mot noe han ikke tror på, men som han noen ganger skulle ønske fantes, om ikke annet for å kunne skyve skylden på noen. Han skjermer ansiktet med hendene, orker ikke se, lyset, taket, det er for mye, og han må puste, må få luften inn gjennom munnen han kjenner er åpen, mellom de adskilte leppene, ned den trange halsen, inn i lungene.

“Even? Går det bra?” Han hører Isaks stemme fra den andre siden av døren. “Du er ikke dårlig? Falt eller noe?”  
Det høres ut som om han er helt nær, som om han har lagt munnen inntil dørbladet og roper til ham, er klar til å rive døren opp, røske den av hengslene, Even aner ikke hvordan man egentlig får åpnet låste dører, men han vet det går an.

“Neida, jeg kommer snart.” Stemmen må høres vanlig ut. Ikke som om han holder på å kveles, ikke som om angsten har strukket seg rundt ham og stopper alt. Ikke for høy, ikke for lav, han må puste.

Omsider har han kontroll over pusten. Han aner ikke hvor lang tid det tok, men han har ikke hørt Isak igjen. En del av ham håper det er fordi Isak har gitt ham opp.

Ansiktet hans er blekt i speilet, mørke øyne mot hvit hud, bare leppene er røde. Huden ser glinsende klam ut. Han plasker kaldt vann i vasken, om ikke annet virker det oppkvikkende. Han frotterer seg hardt i ansiktet etterpå, forsøker gni liv i den gustne huden. _“Kom igjen, Even. Ut med deg.”_ Han hvisker det til seg selv.

Langsomt åpner han døren. Han forventer å finne Isak like utenfor, eller i hvert fall utålmodig gående frem og tilbake på gulvet, forventer redsel i ansiktet, som blir til medlidenhet når han ser ham.

Men Isak ligger i sengen, på ryggen under dynen, avslappet. Overkroppen er synlig fra navlen og opp, solen glinser i håret, han ser konturene av magemusklene.

Han setter seg på sengekanten med ryggen mot Isak. Bøyer seg frem over knærne, svelger.  
Isaks hånd er plutselig varm mot ryggen hans. “Hva er det, Even?” spør han. 

Han sukker. Kjenner at han er sliten, kroppen verker, han vet ikke om han orker dra i dag likevel, skjønner ikke helt hvordan han skal få pakket tingene sine, sitte i bilen til flyplassen, i den klaustrofobiske blikkboksen, bare tanken gir ham høyere puls, så den store flyplassen, alle menneskene, lydene, lyset, ventingen. Klumpen i magen eser opp og han kjenner det svir i øynene. Han blunker hardt, før han legger seg i sengen igjen, ytterst mot kanten.

Even føler bevegelsen i madrassen før Isak legger armen sin over brystkassen hans. Han kjenner at Isak sukker, før han trekker pusten. “Unnskyld.”  
“Hæ?” Even rynker på pannen.  
“Unnskyld.”  
“For hva da?”  
“For at jeg dro?”  
“Åja.”

Det blir stille. _Fortsett_, tenker Even. Bare fortsett. Si at du ikke orker. Send meg ut. Send deg selv ut. Bare bli ferdig med det.

“Nei, men det var greit. Jeg skjønner jo det.”  
“Det var jo ikke på grunn av deg.” Isak snur seg over på ryggen. Blikket hans går mot vinduet, den smale sprekken mellom gardinene. Solskinnet utenfor er så sterkt at det trenger gjennom det tykke stoffet nå, skyggene i rommet er nesten borte. “Jeg dro, men... det var ikke på grunn av deg. Det var ikke derfor. Det bare... jeg bare dro.”  
“It’s not you, it’s me”, mumler Even hånlig. Det er jo ikke sant. Det er alltid ham.  
“Nei, det var ikke sånn,” protesterer Isak.  
“Neida.” Even snur seg bort. Han forsøker puste ut, men kroppen er i helspenn og alle bevegelser føles som et ork.  
“Jeg forstår om du vil dra nå.” Isak er bak ham.

Even svarer ikke. Han bare puster hardt ut gjennom nesen, et slags snøft. Han kunne sagt det samme til Isak. Og det er jo slik det burde være. Isak må dra, Even orker ingenting nå.

Han hører Isak trekke pusten. “Det var jævlig dårlig gjort av meg å bare stikke.”

Even lukker øynene og vender ansiktet nedover.  
Han har forsøkt å holde tanken på det unna. Han vet jo at Isak må dra, at hvis ikke Isak drar, så må han dra selv. Likevel så svir det, det føles så grovt at Isak faktisk gjorde det.

“Jeg skjønner at du er sint på meg. Og jeg skjønner om du ikke vil ha noe mer med meg å gjøre.” Even kjenner Isaks skjelvende pust mot seg. “Men jeg håper du kan tilgi meg likevel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det går litt sakte fremover her, jeg innrømmer det. Men dette må visst bare ta den tiden det tar, både i Even og Isaks univers, og i mitt. 
> 
> Tusen takk til Ane_Rikke for tekstmassasje, gode spørsmål og gode svar. Du er gull ❤️❤️❤️


	27. Verdt det

_Even lukker øynene og vender ansiktet nedover.  
Han har forsøkt å holde tanken på det unna. Han vet jo at Isak må dra, at hvis ikke Isak drar, så må han dra selv. Likevel så svir det, det føles så grovt at Isak faktisk gjorde det._

_“Jeg skjønner at du er sint på meg. Og jeg skjønner om du ikke vil ha noe mer med meg å gjøre.” Even kjenner Isaks skjelvende pust mot seg. “Men jeg håper du kan tilgi meg likevel.”_

“Jeg gjør jo det.” 

Han kjenner hvordan Isak slapper av bak ham.

Klumpen fyller hele halsen, Even er ikke sikker på hvordan ordene kom ut. 

De neste ordene må også ut. 

“Jeg burde dra.”

Isak stivner til. “Hvorfor det?”  
“Jeg vil ikke at du skal ligge her og føle at du må passe på meg.”  
“Jeg får vel ikke akkurat noen gullmedalje i å passe på deg.” Han stryker langsomt over armen til Even. Even svelger og holder pusten, de ømme bevegelsene og følelsen av å bli holdt slik er nesten uutholdelig. Han må kjempe imot impulsen til å dytte Isak bort, til å løpe vekk, komme seg bort fra armene som ligger mykt rundt ham.’’  
“Jeg vet bare at de greiene her ikke kommer til å funke.”  
“Hvorfor sier du det?”  
“Fordi det er sant. Jeg kommer til å bli for mye deg. Og du kommer til å bli lei av meg.”  
“Herregud Even, du blir jo snart frisk.”  
“Jeg kommer aldri til å bli frisk.” Stemmen føles bitter når han sier det.

Isak stopper opp og ser på ham. Han ser irritert ut. “Hva handler dette om egentlig? Du vet jo ikke en dritt om hvordan dette kommer til å ende. I morra kan det være jeg som ramler og får et jævla stygt sår med en føkkings infeksjon i, og da er det du som må passe på meg og hele denne diskusjonen er bare waste of time. Hva om du bare driter i å fortelle meg om fremtiden, det er jo uansett bare spådommer, og så tar vi det her helt chill?” Han sukker og lener seg fram mot Even. “Nå leker vi leken til psykologen du snakket om. Even og Isak, minutt for minutt.” Han smiler og løfter på øyebrynene. “Sånn som den hurtigrutegreia”.  
“Du er bedre på kommunikasjon enn Hurtigruten, i alle fall.”  
Isak flirer høyt. “Det skulle hun hørt, Sana.”  
“Sana?”  
“Hun maser alltid om at jeg må bli flinkere til å snakke. Sana, liksom. Sana! Hun er som en østers selv. Aldri et ord uten at du ber om det.”

Even trekker munnen opp i et smil. Han ser opp i taket. Det er hvitt, den samme hvitkalkede fargen som det andre hvite her. Takviften snurrer rundt og får noe grått til å bevege seg borte ved veggen, en støvete rest av et spindelvev, malplassert her inne, her inne i alt det rene.  
“Psykologen sier jeg skal ta alt minutt for minutt. Men det er så føkkings mange minutter.”

Tanken på dem er kvelende, en uendelig rekke av minutter som aldri blir ferdig, som uendeligheten i universet.

Fingrene til Isak kiler i øret når de stryker ham over kinnet. “Det er en psykologgreie, tror jeg. Men det funker for å få gjort ting.”  
“Gjort ting?”  
“Nå skal du kysse meg i ett minutt og så finner vi ut etterpå hva vi skal gjøre.”  
“Setter du på stoppeklokke?”  
“Nei.”

***

Panikken har sluppet taket, trangen til å dytte bort Isak er nesten borte. Han drar nesetippen sin over kinnet hans. Han lukter mykt, huden er myk, kinnbeinet og kjeven definert. “Men hva skjedde egentlig?”  
“Jeg…” Isak stopper opp og svelger. “Da du ble syk så ble jeg så redd. Jeg så at du ble sykere og sykere. Uansett hva vi gjorde så ble du ikke bedre. Først visste vi ikke hva det var, så du fikk masse medisiner, Lariam også. Jeg var livredd for at du skulle bli dårlig. Men det gikk bra?” Isak ser granskende på ham. 

Even nikker. “Tror det.”  
“Jeg var i toalettvesken din og tok tabletter til deg der, håper det var greit.”  
“Gjorde du det?” Even kjenner en varm klump i brystet.  
“Jeg… jeg snakket med moren din om det.”  
“Snakket du med moren min?” Even ser forbløffet på ham.  
“Jeg måtte jo ringe henne og fortelle at du var syk. Jeg sa det var lege her, at vi gjorde så godt vi kunne. Og da spurte jeg om medisinene også. Hun forklarte hva du tar, jeg håper det ble riktig dosering og sånn.”  
Den varme klumpen beveger seg opp mot halsen. Han orker ikke vise hvor rørt han blir, så han trekker bare på skuldrene. “Det ble det sikkert. Og det går sikkert bra uansett.” 

“Jeg sa hun ikke trengte å komme hit.”  
“Hun ville det, ville hun ikke?” Even heiser seg opp på albuen og ser på Isak.  
Isak fniser. “Vel, det ble vel sagt ja.”  
Even rister på hodet. “Hun er håpløs. Hvordan greide du få henne til å la være?”  
“Det var sjarmen min, da!” Isak blunker mot ham.  
“Right.”  
“Neida, jeg sa det som det var, at det ville ta henne tre dager å reise hit, og at det var bedre om hun var hjemme. For…” Isak blir alvorlig igjen. “Innen tre dager så visste vi jo hvordan det gikk med deg…” Han biter seg i underleppen.

Even prøver å tenke tilbake på dagene han ikke husker. Det er noe som glipper, noe som er der i øyekroken, men som er borte når han forsøker gripe fatt i det. Han lukker øynene for å ikke bli distrahert av synet, kanskje det kommer tilbake om det er mindre å fokusere på. Men alt det andre blir tydeligere da. Bråket fra elven, det høye trompetstøtet fra en elefant som roper, stemmene på plassen, lukten av Isak, nesten bedøvende, blandet med blomster og parfyme, intenst, irriterende.

Han åpner øynene. Det uklare i øyekroken er fortsatt der, han greier fortsatt ikke gripe fatt i hva det, om det er en tanke, noe han så, kjente, spiste, om noen sa noe til ham mens han sov eller var bevisstløs, han aner ikke.

“Jeg husker nesten ingenting fra da jeg var syk. Det er som om de dagene bare er borte, som om de ikke skjedde. Ja, bortsett fra at noe åpenbart har skjedd, da.” Han stryker forsiktig ved siden av den store bandasjen som strekker seg oppover låret.

Isak legger hånden sin over Evens. Tommelen tegner sirkler over håndbaken og fingertuppene kiler langs fingrene før han fletter dem sammen med hans. “Vi byttet bandasje, renset såret, det ble bare verre, du fikk medisiner, men de virket ikke. Eller, jeg vet ikke, de virket sikkert, men det gikk så langsomt... Jeg ville vi skulle dra inn til Arusha eller Haydom, til sykehuset der, men…” Stemmen sprekker. Øynene hans er store og mørke, så nær ham. “Legen var ikke sikker på om du ville overleve turen dit.”

Even lukker øynene. Han kjenner Isaks hånd over brystkassen, og griper den. Den føles kjølig mot hans. Åndsfraværende lager han sirkler på den. Han forsøker få tak i den flyktige tanken, det grå som flimrer i taket, sprekken i veggen.

Even rynker pannen. “Er det aper her?”  
“Aper? Du mener i området her?”  
“Ja?”  
“Det er jo marekatter, men ikke så mange akkurat her, det er mer litt lenger øst.”  
“Hm.” Even rynker pannen og forsøker huske. “Det er som om det var aper her.”  
“Her inne?”  
“Ja. I sengen min.”  
“I sengen din, faktisk. Even, det tror jeg at jeg kan si helt sikkert at det ikke var. Jeg satt jo her.”  
Even hører tvilen i Isaks stemme. “Det kan ha vært etterpå. Etter at… etter at du dro?”  
“Det tviler jeg på. Det tror jeg Eskild og William ville sagt fra om, altså. Aper er som regel ikke farlige, men inne vil vi jo ikke ha dem. De stjeler mat, og de kan smitte.”  
“Smitte? Sikker på de ikke har smittet meg med noe?”  
“Det håper jeg da inderlig ikke”, sier Isak og stryker ham over ribbeina. 

Huden føles tynnere enn før, som om knoklene er i kontakt med fingrene, han har sikkert blitt tynnere, tenker Even, enda tynnere enn før. “De har slikt som stivkrampe, rabies og HIV. Og du har ikke vært i kontakt med aper her, har du?” Isak rynker på pannen.  
“Jeg vet ikke…. Det er som om de var her. I sengen. På rommet mitt.” Han ser mot veggen ved badet. Den hvite veggen har en tynn, mørk sprekk i murpussen inne ved døren, men det er ikke plass til noen ape.  
Isak ser på ham og svelger. “Du var veldig urolig en periode. Du var glovarm, mumlet og beveget masse på deg i sengen. Jeg er ganske sikker på du hadde feberfantasier.” “Feberfantasier?”  
“Ja, eller drømmer. Mareritt.”  
“Hørte dere hva jeg sa da? Sa jeg… noe?”  
Isak rister på hodet. “Det var uforståelig. Bare mumling og det så ut som du prøvde komme deg unna.”  
Even nikker. Han ser i små blaff de små apene bevege seg, de lage halene, mørke øyne, klør, det føles så virkelig, et mer levende minne enn så mange andre ting han vet han har opplevd.

De blir liggende stille uten å si noe. Even er usikker på om Isak har duppet av, eller om han gjort det selv. Når han prater, lurer han på om egentlig bare snakker ut i rommet.

“Jeg trodde det var på grunn av meg at du dro.”  
Isak snur seg mot han med en gang. “Even… nei.”  
“At jeg minner deg for mye om faren din, at du ikke trenger enda en psykisk syk i familien, liksom.” Han svelger.  
Isak bøyer seg raskt mot Even og kysser ham. Leppene er myke og harde på samme tid, et intenst, tåkrøllende kyss som får det til å kile overalt og gjør at han glemmer det han akkurat sa.  
“Det var ikke derfor.” Han trekker pusten. “Faren min… han var veldig syk. Han… han holdt på å dø.”

Nå er det Even som kryper nærmere Isak.  
“Han… han var psykotisk, ble bare verre og verre, vi byttet på å passe på ham. Mamma hadde bestemt seg for å dra til Dar es Salaam med ham, få ham inn på et sykehus der. Men før hun rakk det så…” Isaks stemme knekker.  
Even kjenner at kroppen stivner. Munnen blir tørr, pulsen dunker i ørene, overdøver alt det andre. Han klarer såvidt å puste, men han må spørre. Han må jo det.  
“Hva skjedde?”

Isak biter seg i leppen, så hardt at den blir hvit.  
“Isak?”

Isak nikker. “Han forsøkte. Men mamma fant ham… i tide. På badet.” Han legger seg på ryggen. “Og etter det så… jeg takler døden svært dårlig, kan vi si.” Han snur seg mot Even og strekker hånden mot ansiktet hans. “Da du ble så syk så trodde jeg at jeg skulle miste deg også, og det greide jeg ikke. Jeg… det ble så mange spørsmål. De spurte hvordan det gikk med meg, hele tiden, hver eneste gang noen kom inn her så spurte de hvordan det gikk med deg, og det visste ingen, du var så dårlig, Even. Og så spurte de hvordan det gikk med meg, om jeg trengte noe, at jeg måtte sove, spise, dusje, det var jo helt meningsløst! Jeg ville jo være her, hos deg! Selv Eskild sa det, at jeg ikke kunne sitte her hele tiden, at jeg måtte hvile meg. Det ble så mye. Så jeg rømte.” Isak lukker øynene. “Herregud, det høres jo helt absurd ut.” Han snur seg mot Even. “Jeg kjente til og med lukten.”  
“Lukten?”  
“Ja, lukten av sykehus, jeg greier den ikke, det er en sånn spesiell lukt på sykehus, desinfeksjonsmidler og sykdom, jeg vet ikke hva det er. Men den gjør meg kvalm, fysisk kvalm, den minner meg om pappa.”  
“Er den her også?”  
“Nei, den er jo ikke det! Det er det som er så rart. Jeg kjenner ingenting til den nå. Her lukter jo det bare vanlig. Afrika, Serengeti, elven, støvet, vaskemiddelet vi bruker, såpen. Men da de spurte så mye så var det som om den fylte hele rommet, hele området her, jeg måtte bare bort.”

Han ser direkte på Even. Blikket hans er alvorlig. “Jeg er så fryktelig lei for det, Even. Jeg vet det høres ut som en klisje, men jeg skal aldri gjøre det igjen.”

“Hvorfor ikke?” Spørsmålet ramler ut av ham før han hører at det blir feil, det er undrende, som om Even ikke stoler på Isak i det hele tatt.

“Fordi nå vet jeg at jeg ikke er alene”, sier Isak fort. “Jeg har trodd at alt har vært mitt ansvar, at selv om andre har hjulpet meg så har alle resultatene vært mitt ansvar eller min skyld.”  
“Eller din ære”, smiler Even.  
Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Kanskje det også. Men nå vet jeg at det er flere. At det er mange som står bak meg og at jeg ikke trenger være alene. Og at jeg skal kjempe for det som betyr noe. Og da blir jeg ikke så redd.”

***

Isak ligger varmt inntil ham, som en heldekkende varmeflaske, eller halvdekkende, han ligger på siden med magen og brystet langs siden av Evens kropp, kneet ligger over beinet hans, det friske beinet, armen holder fast rundt brystkassen hans. Da Even vred litt på seg for å strekke på kneet, kjente han armen hans klemme til. “Jeg skal ingen steder”, hadde han hvisket, “jeg er her.” Isak hadde mumlet noe uforståelig mot ham, leppene kilte mot huden, et slags kyss, ansiktet som kroet seg mot armhulen hans.

Even greier ikke sove. Han vet ikke hvor lenge han har vært våken, hvor lenge Isak har sovet. Det er mørkt ute, ingen antydning til morgenlys så vidt han kan se, men morgenen kommer mye raskere enn han er vant med. Her er det ingen lyder utenfra som forteller hvor nær dagen er, ingen biler på gaten, ingen kjappe skritt på vei mot trikken, ingen som prater eller smeller en dør når de går.

Han hadde hørt de som bor i naborommet kvelden før, klirring i glass, plasking og latter i bassenget, prating på terrassen, på den andre siden av skilleveggen, et språk han ikke forstod, men som han gjenkjente som fransk. Det er nye gjester her nå, nye mennesker, nye grupper. Han hadde spurt Isak om han ikke skulle ta imot dem, vise dem rundt, ballongturen, løvene, elefantene, sjiraffene.  
“Synes du jeg skulle det?” De grønne øynene hadde gule spetter, som rav, som skinnet fra kveldssolen over bølgetoppene, som gullglitter.  
Even strøk fingertuppene over kinnet hans. Hårene var ru mot huden. “Vet ikke? Burde du ikke det?”  
Isak hadde trukket på skuldrene. “Eskild og William fikser det.”

De hadde ligget lenge og pratet. Isak hadde fortalt Even om da han overtok lodgen, da han brøt opp fra alt enda en gang og flyttet fra Svalbard til Serengeti. Om faren som ble sykere, foreldrene hadde flyttet tilbake til Oslo, og Isak hadde ikke greid å la livsverket deres gå tapt. Han kunne ikke si nei da moren spurte.

Even hadde fortalt om Sonja. Hun som han hadde truffet da han var innlagt, hun som hadde greid å takle livet etterpå, som hadde klart å studere, jobbe, klart det alt sammen, klart det samtidig som hun passet på ham, tok vare på ham når han var syk, fikk ham til å følge det samme regimet som hun selv, bare at det ikke fungerte for ham. 

Bare han visste hvordan hun kjempet mot demonene som ville styre henne, som ville gjøre valgene, som sa at det hun valgte var feil, uansett. Han kjente igjen tegnene, kontrollbehovet, stormannsgalskapen, løgnene, han hadde ikke orket mer, han hadde blitt en som dro.  
“Men det var ikke derfor”, hadde han sagt til Isak. “Vi var sammen så lenge, så gled vi fra hverandre.”

Men han visste det var mer. Hun hadde forandret seg, demonene var tilbake, han visste det ikke bare var det at Sonja og han vokste i hver sin retning. Demonene vokste også, slukte henne, hun ble sykdommen sin. Han ble ikke det.

Han trekker pusten, forsøker forsone seg med at slik er det for Isak også. Isak vil også dra. Even kommer til å bli syk igjen, Isak kommer til å dra. Tankene går i spiraler, psykedeliske farger som flimrer for øynene, graver seg inn, smerten, forvirringen, svimmelheten.

Han forsøker å vri seg igjen. Lakenet klør mot ryggen, det er klamt og irriterende varmt, han kjenner svetten sprenge seg ut, den klaustrofobiske varme følelsen. Han greier ikke mer, må vri seg løs fra Isak, må opp, gå litt, strekke på kroppen, åpne døren, puste, kjenne frisk luft mot huden, gå på badet og finne en av de hvite pillene i toalettvesken, kanskje han får sove da, han kjenner trøttheten i kroppen, han kjenner spenningene som kjemper imot søvnen, som gjør at han ikke får slappet av, ikke greier å koble ut og la kroppen sove. Han kjenner igjen følelsen, den frustrerende følelsen av kampen mot seg selv, all fornuft tilsier at han burde sove, at han burde sovne, det er ingenting som burde hindre ham i det. 

Han drar seg langsomt ut av sengen, forsøker å ikke stønne, ikke vekke Isak. Med sammenbitte tenner halter han over gulvet. Det stikker når han beveger kneet. Han åpner verandadøren, vurderer å gå ut. Lyset er svakt, han ser ikke hvor verandaen begynner eller slutter. Mørket sluker lyset fra månen. Det er som om det ikke er noe der ute, ikke annet enn den mørke tomheten.

“Går det bra?”  
Even skvetter til. Isaks stemme er hes bak ham. Han kjenner hånden hans gli nedover fra skulderen før den stanser ved korsryggen.  
Even nikker. “Måtte bevege meg litt.” Han nikker ned mot beinet. “Ble så stiv.”  
“Mm.” Isak legger armene rundt ham og hviler haken på skulderen hans.

De blir stående og se ut gjennom den åpne døren. Månen kaster et hvitt lys på dem, får huden til å se sykelig blek ut. Den svarte himmelen blir blåere, en svak strime av lys mot øst, den lille glimen der skogen langs elven ikke sperrer utsynet.

“Skal vi legge oss igjen?” Stemmen er tydeligere nå, det kiler på halsen når Isak snakker, huden hans som glir mot Evens, pusten hans, fingrene som beveger seg lett over ham, myke drag med fingertuppene, underarmen som presser mot ham, kroppen bak ham.  
Han nikker. Kanskje greier han det likevel. Kanskje kan han bare lukke øynene og ta i mot mørket.

***

Isak blir hos ham de neste dagene. Hver eneste natt i sengen, hver eneste dag, først på terrassen, i bassenget, i dusjen, så drar de på turer, safari, til steder de har vært før, til nye steder. Hele tiden er det Isak og Even, Even og Isak. De prater sammen, er tause, ler, gråter, Even kjenner på de nye følelsene, kjenner på fingrene, armene, føttene, tankene, kyss, sex, alt sammen, kjenner at han vil ha mer, at han vil ha ham.

Han vet ikke om Isak vil holde ut med ham. Han tror ikke det. Men Even kan jo velge ham likevel. 

Even vet ikke engang om dette er mannen i hans liv. Men det er ikke så viktig. Han vil leve ekte. Og selv om det betyr at det kommer til å være helt jævlig noen ganger så er det verdt det når det er så bra som dette, det er verdt det om det bare er halvparten så bra. Han vet ikke hvordan det vil ende, kanskje orker ikke Isak mer, kanskje blir det plutselig slutt i morra, men uansett vil det ha vært verdt det.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Såh, da var vi ved veis ende her. (Neida jada. Det kommer sikkert en epilog, da. Men det er bonus.)  
Sorry for at det ikke ble et lykkelig ritt inn i den afrikanske solnedgangen her. Men sånn er jo livet, vi vet ikke hvordan det går. Noen ganger må vi bare leve i nuet og håpe som best at alt går bra.
> 
> Takk for følget, selv om det varte lenge ❤️ Intet mindre enn tre samskrivingsprosjekter, et par-tre andre historer, en jul og en lang annerledesperiode med hjemmeskole, hjemmekontor, puslespill, brødbaking og lite alenetid kom mellom start og slutt her.
> 
> Tusen takk for alle kommentarer og for alle som har sendt meg meldinger underveis, og ikke minst til Lisa_Ruvo og Ane_Rikke som har bidratt med tilbakemeldinger, kritikk og kommentarer på bakrommet gjennom denne historien. Dere andre lesere aner virkelig ikke hva dere ville fått uten dem ❤️
> 
> Dette var altså et bidrag til TV-aksjonen 2018, med karakterene Eskild og Vilde, tropen "Enemy to lover" og ordene løvesafari, lodge, boblebad, nebbdyr, kaktus og fly. Ehr. Takk til dere også. (Foreslår at alle støtter TV-aksjonen 2020 også, om ikke annet som avlat for det der.)
> 
> (Om noen vil ha en podcast full av kunnskrap av den typen dere har lært her - penisbein og andepikk og andre ablegøyer - anbefales podcasten "Jøss‽" med blant annet Andreas Vahl. Den nyeste episoden inneholder masse spennende om hyenens seksualliv, virkelig spennende! Hadde Even vært i form til det så tror jeg han hadde sittet og studert hyenene nøye nå!)
> 
> -Og, en liten greie på slutten. Det varierer ofte hvordan en historie føles når man leser den kapittel for kapittel med tid mellom, det tradisjonelle ficformatet (iallfall i denne fandommen), og når man leser den i ett, som en bok. Jeg vil veldig gjerne høre hvordan denne historien er når den leses i ett! Så om du er ny leser som kom til etter at den er ferdigskrevet (eller du bare leser ferdigskrevne historier), eller om du leser den på nytt, så blir jeg superglad for en betraktning om hvordan den var å lese uten andre opphold enn de du selv valgte.


End file.
